Aspiración Híbrida
by pepsipez
Summary: Anécdota sobre el final del tercer año de preparatoria. Una extraterrestre con severos problemas con la autoridad busca hacer suyo el poder de Haruhi, poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de toda su ciudad, y enfrentándola al predicamento que definirá el resto de su vida: ¿Qué tanto está dispuesta a sacrificar por amor?. Contenido Lemon eventual.
1. Prólogo

**Aspiración Híbrida.**

**Prólogo.**

—Al menos finge que pones atención—. Me recrimina Haruhi mientras repaso con aburrimiento las notas de mi cuaderno. —Los exámenes para la universidad son en poco tiempo y tienes que estar preparado.

—Funcionamos a niveles diferentes. Si no me gusta lo que estoy haciendo, simplemente no va a entrar a mi cabeza sólo porque tú así lo quieres. Además, apelas al esfuerzo en el estudio cuando tú sólo necesitas dar una leída el día anterior.

Ha estado de malas. Ignoro la razón, pero la última semana su humor ha sido el acumulado de un año entero de rabietas, insultos e inconformidades, como si la mayoría de edad le hubiera robado el poco buen carácter que tenía. Pienso en ello mientras la miro y simulo escuchar el regaño que me está haciendo. Hoy no quiero estudiar, tampoco quiero discutir. Es domingo, podríamos estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, tuve suficiente de ti por hoy.

Sin decir nada más, subió a la planta alta, regresó segundos después, preparada para salir a la calle.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio?

—Tú no… iré a ver a mis padres, volveré por la noche.

No se despidió. Sin comprender a ciencia cierta tan raros exabruptos de humor, la vi abrir la puerta y desaparecer por el parque.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, esto no comenzó hoy, sino más bien el jueves previo, fue ese día en que me di cuenta mientras la veía lanzar miradas melancólicas por la ventana de su asiento de siempre, el último de la fila del fondo. Es por demás decir que mi asiento es el de delante de ella. Durante estos meses nos las habíamos arreglado para mantener en secreto que vivíamos juntos, aunque ocultarlo por completo era virtualmente imposible. Todo mundo sabe que hay algo entre nosotros, pero nadie, salvo por la dirección de la escuela y por razones meramente administrativas, sabe que compartimos el mismo domicilio.<p>

—Suzumiya luce decaída hoy—. Lanzó Kunikida con esa voz suave como de jovencita mientras abre su portaviandas.

—Y me lo dices a mí porque…— Le respondo con desgana.

—Porque seguramente hiciste algo que la molestó—. Interviene Taniguchi con sorna. —Es una sorpresa que no te haya botado aún, creo que eres el desafortunado que ha durado más tiempo con ella.

¿Desafortunado? Envidioso de porquería, al menos a mí no me mandó al diablo en cinco minutos como a ti y sé que morirías por estar en mi lugar. Me enerva escuchar hablar a este tarado sobre cosas que no entiende.

—Tarde o temprano se le pasará—. Dije al fin y tratando de dar la menor relevancia posible al tema.

—¿Y qué pasará con ustedes terminando el bachillerato? ¿Seguirán viéndose o se despedirán?— Preguntó Kunikida de vuelta. Sé que su pregunta es bienintencionada y corresponde a un interés legítimo, pero eso no le quita el grado de entrometido. Así que mi contestación me sacaba del problema y la conversación:

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, el día terminó y el humor de Haruhi no mejoró. Al día siguiente lo comenté con el resto de la brigada a horas diferentes.

—Tal vez fue algo que hiciste y no te diste cuenta—. Era lo que Koizumi pensaba cuando le platiqué sobre el enrarecido ambiente en el que estaba viviendo últimamente, en el cambio de clases de la primera y la segunda hora.

—¿Algo como qué? No suelo tomar sus cosas o decir nada inapropiado con sus padres o los míos… no creo haber cometido ningún error.

—Probablemente olvidaste alguna fecha importante.

—Organicé con un mes de anticipación su fiesta de cumpleaños, hice mis averiguaciones para conseguirle un buen regalo de navidad, ya compré el chocolate que fundiré en marzo por el día blanco y aún falta para el primero de abril.

—¿No tendrá algún desorden hormonal?— Opinó Asahina, llegó a visitarnos a la escuela y nos llevó un almuerzo digno de reyes (con té y todo). —Tú sabes… por ser día veintiocho…

—Quizás suene raro lo que voy a decir, pero estoy más o menos al pendiente de esas fechas y no es el caso… además, cuando está en esos oscuros días, su humor no es tan malo.

—¿Has estado al pendiente de lo que te platica? Probablemente sienta que no le das atención.

—Aunque resulta particularmente difícil retener todas las tonterías que normalmente dice, trato de escucharlas a integridad al menos media hora luego de volver del trabajo.

—Insatisfacción sexual—. Disparó Nagato mientras caminaba junto con ella al salir de la escuela, pues mi trabajo queda por el mismo rumbo que su departamento.

—No… no lo creo…— Respondí sintiendo mi intimidad vulnerada. —Además… de unos días para acá, no hemos tenido… ¿cómo decirlo…? ese tipo de actividad.

—Un cambio radical e inevitable—. Dijo esas últimas palabras al detenerse en la calle que ella debe tomar para llegar a casa.

—¿De qué hablas?— Otra vez… esa sensación de que algo de vital importancia está pasando a mi lado sin darme cuenta.

—Suzumiya Haruhi podría tener un presentimiento. No tengo forma de demostrar que es el caso, es únicamente una suposición. Podrías tratar de averiguarlo por ti mismo, charlando con ella.

* * *

><p>Casi las seis de la tarde del mismo día. Una rutina que está matando mi espíritu.<p>

—Le atiende Kyon, es un placer recibir su llamada, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle esta tarde?

Escucho el tonto problema técnico de la persona del otro lado de la línea. Tengo que darle orientación y buen servicio a quién me llame entre las cuatro de la tarde y las ocho de la noche… es un trabajo aburrido, monótono y repetitivo, pero gano lo suficiente para mantener por mis propios medios la casa que desde hace poco más de un año comparto con Haruhi. Hablando del diablo, ella se encarga de los gastos que refieren a la alimentación y tiene un pequeño fondo de ahorros para contingencias.

—Luces decaído esta tarde, Kyon. ¿Algún problema te aqueja?— Pregunta con su voz política, amable y confiada mi jefa de área. Por qué me habla con tal familiaridad, se preguntarán. Bueno, es porque es una amiga… una intima y vieja amiga.

—No en realidad. Supongo que sólo estoy cansado. Es una fortuna que sea viernes al fin.

—¿Grandes planes de fin de semana para ti y Suzumiya?

—Ojalá así fuera.

Mi superior se acerca a mí, es raro decirle superior cuando tiene exactamente mi edad. Con la misma confianza con que me habla deposita una de sus suaves manos sobre la mía.

—Si tienes algún problema del que necesites hablar, no dudes en acercarte a mí. Siempre tengo tiempo para un viejo amigo—. Me regala con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sasaki.

La veo regresar a su oficina y me asalta el recuerdo del día que Haruhi se enteró que ella sería mi superior. Una semana completa vino por mí al trabajo, su argumento era que "el primer amor es siempre el primer amor". Por supuesto, una vez más hice todo lo posible por convencerla que Sasaki no era ese primer amor… parece que no le cabe en la cabeza que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no siempre tiene que terminar en una relación de pareja. "No tienes por qué sentir celos, ¿No fui y regresé de ese aislamiento por ti y sólo por ti?" era lo que le preguntaba ante sus dudas, ella me respondía con un "idiota", pero se sonrojaba y a veces le resultaba imposible ocultar su alegría… ahora que lo pienso, esos días parecen hoy tan distantes…

* * *

><p>—¡He vuelto! ¡Traje algo de sōmen!— Exclamé apenas llegué a casa. Sin embargo, las luces apaggadas y el silencio fueron mi único recibimiento ese día, Haruhi trabaja desde casa, por lo mismo pensé que sería raro no hallarla.<p>

—Ah, sí… es que… mamá me pidió que me quedara esta noche con ellos, ha estado un poco enferma…— Me dice Haruhi por teléfono, sonaba poco convencida. —Disculpa por no avisarte… mañana estaré en casa temprano.

"Temprano" era un término ambiguo. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como miembro de la Brigada SOS "temprano" significaba "una hora antes". Haruhi lo redefinió al llegar poco después de las siete de la noche. Huelga decir que se pasó el resto de la noche fingiendo que yo no existía o tratando de pegar a mi cerebro los exámenes de prueba para la universidad. Eso sin contar que al llegar la hora de dormir apenas me dedicó un tajante "hasta mañana" antes de apagar la luz y fingir que dormía. No obstante, los hábitos son difíciles de quitar. Por la mañana amanecí con mi rostro en su estómago y mis brazos rodeando su cintura mientras ella abrazaba mi cabeza. No tengo la menor duda de que seguíamos amándonos tan intensamente como descubrimos poco más de un año atrás… sin embargo, algo faltaba, o sobraba, o estaba incompleto. No podría decir qué en realidad.

—No sé de que hablas—. Fue su respuesta al preguntarle, igual de tajante mientras desayunábamos el sōmen que había traído.

Lo peor que puedes hacer en una situación así de tensa es enojarte. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Sin poder evitarlo, solté los palillos sobre la mesa… bien, siendo honesto, arrojé los palillos a un lado del plato.

—Notarás que a menos que me digas que es lo que te tiene tan molesta, no puedo hacer nada por corregirlo, ¿verdad?— Le dije con seriedad mientras trato de encontrar su mirada. Ella no se atreve a verme. Tampoco me responde. —Haruhi…

—No tengo nada, déjame en paz.

—Bien, juguemos a tu jueguito del escondite—. Me levanté de la mesa y tomé mi plato aún sin terminar para lavarlo, como era la política de casa. —Pero considera que mi paciencia no es infinita.

Es una niña caprichosa. Esa es la única verdad. No me habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo que se hubiese ido a un rincón a hacer una rabieta luego de que me retiré de la mesa, sin embargo, no fue así. Terminó su desayuno tranquilamente y minutos después me llamaba nuevamente a la mesa para estudiar para los dichosos exámenes. Fue ahí donde comenzamos, y como notaron, bastó un inocente comentario para hacerla salir del lugar sin dar siquiera una explicación.

Jugué un videojuego de guerra la siguiente hora. De alguna forma que no entiendo me resultaba relajante desmembrar extraterrestres para distraer la mente (espero que Nagato nunca se entere de eso), pero con todo y la aparente diversión, había decidido un rato atrás que iría por ella un poco más tarde… iría sin avisarle, quizás charlar un poco con sus padres resolvería el misterio. El destino, como siempre, tenía planes diferentes para mí esa tarde. El timbre sonó y yo abrí.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?— Pregunté, sonando un poco grosero.

—¿No invitas a este viejo a tomar una taza de té?

—Ah, por supuesto… pase, Señor Suzumiya…

El hombre era, como seguramente ya concluyeron, el padre de Haruhi. Él nunca se enteró del verdadero motivo por el que Haruhi y yo terminamos viviendo juntos, según él, era porque nos queríamos mucho y no éramos lo suficientemente pacientes como para esperar nuestra mayoría de edad. Aunque parte de ese argumento es cierto, la verdad estuvo más bien en la llegada de la extinta Brigada SOS-Ni, hace más de un año. Los primeros meses el tipo fue una pesadilla, casi tanto como Haruhi en cuestiones de actitud, en algún momento llegué a temer que estuviera espiándome y era sumamente difícil ocultarle cualquier cosa, su intuición y capacidad de observación eran iguales a las de Haruhi, pero sazonadas con veinte años de ventaja sobre su hija.

Sin embargo, una vez que se hizo a la idea y comenzamos a tratarnos, me gané en muy poco tiempo su confianza y él la mía, volviéndonos buenos amigos.

—Justo estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos esta noche—. Le comentaba mientras bebía el té mal preparado que improvisé.

—Tú y Haruhi tienen problemas, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. No me dice nada.

—Lo noté porque en todas las veces que ha ido a visitarnos, procura no hablar conmigo… supongo que es porque piensa que podría venir a contártelo.

—¿Y usted lo haría?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Discutimos un rato sobre las posibles causas del desasosiego de Haruhi, jugamos videojuegos y un rato después, la charla tomó algo más de seriedad.

—Y dime, muchacho… ¿Ya han pensado que harán?

—Pues si no me entero que es lo que la tiene tan molesta…

—No me refiero a eso. Son una pareja joven, todas las parejas tienen peleas. Me refiero a qué harán en el futuro. En menos de un mes terminarán el bachillerato y ambos son ya mayores de edad… Veo que viven bien y todo eso, sin presiones…

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Quizás Haruhi está molesta porque no has tomado providencias para el futuro, no le das esa estabilidad que puede estar buscando.

—¿Estabilidad? ¡Por favor! ¡Usted la conoce desde que nació! La estabilidad no es precisamente su fuerte.

—Por eso mismo. Ella te ama, no tienes idea de cuánto… probablemente teme a que tú no lo tomes tan en serio y no busques un futuro a largo plazo con ella.

No respondí de inmediato. Aparentemente él no esperaba a que lo hiciera y me miraba condescendiente. Tal vez fuera eso… yo pago impuestos, hago el mínimo esfuerzo posible para tener calificaciones adecuadas, no busco la perfección como ella… ella tiene un fideicomiso y una cuenta de ahorros, está más preocupada de que yo logre entrar a la universidad que ella misma. Creo que él tiene razón. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo cambio mi actitud en la dirección correcta? Es increíble pensar que hemos enfrentado el fin del mundo más de una vez y no pueda lidiar con un problema doméstico de este tipo.

—Tiene razón. Lo hablaré con ella cuando llegue.

El viejo me sonrió como sonríe quien se siente satisfecho de haber hecho su buena acción del día y comenzó a despedirse.

* * *

><p>Me quedé en el banco del pórtico un par de horas luego de que el padre de Haruhi se fuera, después de ese tiempo vi llegar a su hija y quedarse plantada frente a mí por algunos segundos, luciendo ese encantador vestido blanco de tirantes que la hace ver como un bellísimo alcatraz.<p>

—¿Vino papá?

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, pues a menos que tenga una amante, no tiene otro sitio a donde ir—. Se sentó a mi lado, a disfrutar del buen clima del final del invierno.

—¿Qué dices si te invito a cenar a un lugar lindo y volvemos más tarde a terminar de repasar las pruebas para el examen a la universidad?— Le propuse. Por primera en muchos días la vi sonreír.

—Vamos a la cafetería junto a la estación. Y no estudiemos más por hoy… es domingo, deberíamos hacer otras cosas.

Su intranquilidad de perturba. Verla tan dócil y quieta, sin ese particular demonio que vive dentro de ella y la hace ruidosa y molesta me estruja el alma. La jovencita que ganó mi corazón por azares del destino estaba oculta debajo de esta chica que había dejado atrás la melancolía para dar paso a una incipiente nostalgia… esa nostalgia del adulto joven que está dejando detrás la crisálida de la niñez y una adolescencia que se antoja demasiado rápida, y que ha terminado sin que te des cuenta.

Ese fue únicamente el prólogo, la introducción, la antesala, el previo obligatorio… faltaba muy poco para que terminara ese apacible domingo y con él, mi tranquilidad. Papá Suzumiya vino hasta aquí y aclaró parcialmente el misterio que representaba el pésimo humor de mi compañera de vida, digo que parcialmente porque sé que hay algo más, pero haber encontrado esta parte ya fue un avance importante… sin embargo, ese no era más que el principio de un pequeño viacrucis que la brigada debería atravesar en los próximos días y que daría comienzo formalmente el día siguiente, lunes. La señal que anunciaría que todo se pondría de cabeza sería un aparentemente común accidente de tránsito.

Si tan sólo hubiera imaginado lo que se nos avecinaba…

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

El final de ese invierno, que fue a su vez el final del último año lectivo de mi preparatoria, es quizás uno de los que con más intensidad recordaré… y es que fue sumamente extraño. Sí, reconozco que mi vida desde abril de casi tres años no es lo que uno podría llamar "normal", pero sin duda alguna, muchos de mis parámetros de lo puramente definible como "común" se rompieron en ese periodo de apenas unos cuantos días. El presagio que anunciaba ese cambio tan extravagante sería el amanecer de aquél lunes, que tuvo algunas pequeñas peculiaridades.

Primera peculiaridad del día: yo desperté primero. Por lo general, Haruhi abre los ojos antes que yo y se queda a holgazanear en la cama unos minutos. Hoy, sin embargo, abrí los ojos una media hora antes de que el despertador sonara. Siendo finales de febrero tenemos un excelente clima matinal, y la luz entra generosamente por el amplio ventanal de la alcoba. Sé que aún está dormida porque está hecha un ovillo y su respiración aún es rítmica. Yo me recreo viendo los pliegues de las sábanas sobre su delicada figura, y sin poder evitarlo, acaricio su cintura… demonios, su piel es tan suave, su cabello tan lustroso y su aroma tan exquisito… me sacudí la cabeza de inmediato y me dispuse a levantarme, si seguía con esos pensamientos, terminaría sobre ella (literalmente).

—¿Y sólo te irás?— La escucho decir con voz somnolienta.

—Pensé que estabas dormida. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido que te manosea mientras duermes.

—Tienes razón. Prefiero pensar que eres un pervertido que me despierta antes de manosearme… falta media hora, podríamos aprovecharla.

Sin esperar a que me lo repitiera, la tomé de las manos y la incorporé hacia mí. Di unos cuantos besos en su cuello y sus hombros mientras comenzaba a deshacerme de su pijama. Por unos instantes todo parecía bien.

—Detente…— Susurró de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunté preocupado.

—E-estoy algo indispuesta…— Al decirlo, su voz se quebró y conatos de lágrimas enrojecieron sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien…?

Justo al preguntarle eso, se refugió en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar. Esa fue una desconcertante y desagradable segunda peculiaridad del día.

—No te preocupes, no es nada…— Dijo unos momentos después, tratando de sonreír y secándose las lágrimas. —Prepararé el baño y algo para desayunar…

Se fue de la alcoba dejándome con la sensación de que había hecho algo malo. Sin embargo, su actitud fue más relajada el resto de la mañana, como si parte de la presión de lo que fuera que estuviera molestándola se hubiera ido con esas lágrimas. Talló mi espalda con particular cuidado y tuvimos un buen, aunque silencioso desayuno.

* * *

><p>Luego de dejar aparcada la bicicleta en el lote al pie de la colina, comenzamos a andar hacia la escuela.<p>

—Aunque siempre me quejé de esta subida, la verdad es que la extrañaré cuando la escuela termine—. Le comento mientras el semáforo nos mantenía a raya con su rojo.

—Sí… es verdad—. Me dice ella ausente. Quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hizo, pero me tomó de la mano.

—Por favor, habla conmigo—. Comencé al verla tan abatida. Realmente detesto verla así. —Si es algo que yo esté haciendo mal, necesito saber que es para cambiarlo.

—¡Oh, es tan lindo!— Deja escapar la muchachita fisgona de grado inferior detrás de nosotros. Yo la ignoré.

—No es nada… estoy un poco distraída, es todo.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y comenzó la monótona tonada de _Toryanse_.

Pasó en un segundo… el sonido ensordecedor de un motor aumentaba por el efecto _doppler_ mientras irremediablemente daba mi primer paso bajando la acera… un par de autos frenaron ruidosamente a mi izquierda y Haruhi tiró con fuerza de mi mano justo a tiempo, regresándome a la banqueta…

Un motociclista pasó ignorando la luz roja sin siquiera reducir la velocidad, de no haber sido por la reacción oportuna de Haruhi, me habría arrollado. Peatones y automovilistas nos quedamos pasmados viendo la escandalosa nube de polvo que el irresponsable conductor de esa motocicleta amarilla dejó atrás de sí… y todavía tuvo la desfachatez de voltear por encima de su hombro, casi volcándose en el intento. Grité un par de improperios contra el sujeto secundado por Haruhi y no nos detuvimos hasta que el vehículo salió de nuestra vista.

—Bien, al menos tengo una razón menos para extrañar esta ruta—. Dije con acidez mientras retomábamos el camino a la escuela.

* * *

><p>—Eso pasa por no fijarte donde caminas. Sé que Suzumiya es guapa, pero deja de verla mientras vas por la calle—. Como todos los comentarios de Taniguchi, es terriblemente inoportuno, y como buen cobarde que es, espera a que Haruhi no esté cerca para hacerlos. Por desgracia para él, hoy no estoy de humor.<p>

—¿No tienes otro sitio donde decir estupideces?

—No. Hoy no—. Amplía su molesta sonrisa, seguramente creyendo que su respuesta fue de lo más ingeniosa. —¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de animarte!

—Al menos tú tuviste suerte—. Agrega el otro tarado (Kunikida) al unirse a la pequeña e improvisada tertulia anterior a la primera clase.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No te enteraste…?

Evidentemente no… y justo cuando pensé que iba a decirme el porqué de tan curioso comentario, Haruhi y regresó y detrás de ella la secretaria académica.

—¡De pie!— Anunció el delegado de clase y todos obedecimos mecánicamente. —¡Saluden!

—¡Buenos días!— Resonó en la voz de una treintena de estudiantes que hacía una reverencia ante la administrativa que entró al salón.

—Buenos días a todos—. Por algún motivo me sentí como en todas aquellas ocasiones desde que comencé la preparatoria… algo estaba a punto de suceder, o quizás ya había sucedido y estaba a punto de resentir las consecuencias de los actos de algún desconocido que jugaba con mi destino. —Tengo un par de noticias para ustedes, muchachos. Quizás muchos ya se enteraron, pero nuestro muy querido profesor Okabe fue hospitalizado anoche.

Expresiones de sorpresa y susto llenaron el salón de inmediato, y apenas cesaron, llegó un silencio sepulcral. Una de las muchachitas de enfrente fue la primera en preguntar:

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Tuvo un accidente… fue atropellado.

—¿Se pondrá bien?— Preguntó otro compañero desde el lado opuesto del aula.

—Afortunadamente no está en riesgo su vida, incluso parece que lo enviarán del hospital a casa en los próximos días, pero se rompió la tibia y el peroné y no podrá venir a clases por unas cuantas semanas—. Esas alentadoras noticias rompieron el suspenso momentáneamente, y una oleada de murmullos de todo tipo y gusto comenzó a crecer entre los estudiantes. Por una parte, la vida de Okabe no estaba en peligro, y por otra, estamos a menos de un mes de terminar la escuela, y ciertamente sería un alivio para muchos (yo incluido) no tener la clase de gimnasia que con tanto ahínco nos era impartida por nuestro ahora convaleciente profesor. Apenas la secretaria académica dio cuenta de eso, retomo la palabra: —Sin embargo, no estarán exentos de esas clases. Tendrán una profesora sustituta en el tiempo que le tome al profesor Okabe regresar con nosotros… y se supone que se las presentaría en este momento, pero al parecer aún no ha llegado…

No había terminado de decir esas palabras, pero el grupo entero… miento, la escuela entera estaba escuchando el presagio de la desgracia que se acercaba a la escuela, disfrazado en el ruido de un aparatoso motor. Me asomé por la ventana a mi izquierda, hacia el aparcadero para profesores.

—Kyon… ¿Ya viste?— Pregunta Haruhi emocionada mientras apuñala mi espalda con su bolígrafo.

—Qué me parta un rayo—. Respondí.

Seguida de una voluminosa nube de polvo entraba al estacionamiento la motocicleta que casi me hace correr la misma suerte que Okabe minutos atrás. Sin un ápice de cuidado o respeto por la vida propia o ajena se coló entre los autos estacionados esquivándolos a duras penas, aun así, la inercia fue demasiada y terminó golpeando una jardinera con la parte frontal del vehículo. El conductor salió despedido hacia los pasillos mientras que la moto apenas si resintió el golpe, y por inverosímil que llegase a sonar, quedó debidamente estacionada. El conductor fue otra historia: su humanidad impactó el suelo con tal violencia que todos los espectadores en la ventana (incluyendo a la secretaria académica) hicimos sendas expresiones de dolor ajeno, y con franqueza pensé que no se levantaría.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el conductor se levantó como si no hubiera sentido dolor en absoluto y en lugar de quejarse o tratar sus heridas, entró al edificio y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, con tal aplomo que sus pisadas retumbaban en el edificio. Largos segundos de suspenso crispaban mis ya de por sí maltrechos nervios, y mientras mi expresión para esas alturas era de absoluto desamparo, sé que la jovencita sentada detrás de mí sonríe e irradia tanta luz como Betelgeuse a punto de volverse supernova.

La puerta corrediza finalmente se abrió. Sólo entonces, gracias a la cercanía y ausencia de movimiento, noté que "el conductor" era más bien "la conductora". Una mujer alta, quizás por arriba del metro con setenta, esbelta y ágil se quitó el casco y los googles revelando una cabellera corta y rosada en conjunto a unos ojos verde olivo con una mirada dispersa e inquietante. Traía encima toda la indumentaria propia de un viajero: chaqueta de cuero café con felpa por dentro, bufanda, jeans y botas largas de estilo militar. Barrió el salón con su extraña mirada, deteniéndose en Haruhi y un momento después en mí.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?— Preguntó con preocupación auténtica la secretaria. —La conduciré a la enfermería de inmediato para que…

—¡No hace falta!— Exclamó innecesariamente fuerte y con un sobreactuado gesto de manos, desconcertando aún más a la fácilmente impresionable empleada de la escuela.

—Pe… pero esa caída…

—¡Soy una profesora! ¡Una muy profesional! ¿Cree usted que una nimiedad como esa me detendría? ¡Estos chicos aprenderán música aún así sea lo último que hagan!— Dicho eso, desenfundó de su espalda una extrañísima guitarra de dos mangos y con dos cajas, como si fueran dos guitarras juntas a la fuerza, y con ella comenzó a tocar acordes de _grunge_ mientras hacía un desafinado y ruidoso solfeo.

—Pero usted no…

—¡Tocarán la guitarra como Hendrix! ¡Cómo Slash! ¡Como Santana! ¡Como Borland!

—De verdad dudo que…

—¡Y si es necesario los tendré encerrados en este salón sin comer o dormir!

—Usted no dará música, sino gimnasia.

La guitarrista literalmente se quedó engarrotada, le costó un tiempo digerir las palabras de la secretaria.

—Ah, sí… gimnasia…— Lanzó al aire con el desgano de un niño que no recibe el regalo de navidad que esperaba y su extraña guitarra volvió a su espalda.

—Bien… arreglado este pequeño malentendido, conozcan a su profesora sustituta… ¿Cuál es su nombre…? Lo lamento, pero la papelería de transferencia se perdió en el camino.

Recuperando parte de su energía, la "profesora" caminó confiada por el frente del salón, para luego saltar y quedar sentada sobre el escritorio.

Con el mismo impacto que tuvo Haruhi quizás, pero en un contexto completamente diferente, dijo esas palabras que también recordarían todos los presentes en el futuro:

—¡Soy la profesora Haruko Haruhara! ¡Pueden llamarme Profesora Haruko!— Hasta ahí todo bien. —¡Y soy una extraterrestre!

Silencio, uno semejante a si alguien hubiese hecho un disparo al aire a mitad del aula. Luego, exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo. En efecto, tal como podrán imaginarse, todo mundo lo tomó a broma, y ella sólo lo confirmó al dibujar una sonrisa brillante con un apenas perceptible toque de maldad legítima. Las palmas de Haruhi se impactaron en su butaca con fuerza, pero el ruido quedó opacado entre las risas de los otros estudiantes, y un segundo después tiró del cuello de mi camisa, obligándome a encararla.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Es una extraterrestre!— Me dice eufórica. Por supuesto… sólo ella creería un disparate así.

—¡Oh, vamos! No estás creyéndole ¿verdad?— Le respondo tratando de recuperar mi cabeza de sus manos. —Está bromeando, y en lo que a mí concierne, su sentido del humor es horrible y perverso.

—Entonces…— Comenzó con esa voz juguetona que ponía en duda el pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. —…si es una clase de gimnasia, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Cámbiense!

Mi grupo estaba condicionado desde hace tres años. Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los varones nos pusimos de pie para ir al aula contigua y ponernos el uniforme de deportes, porque como seguramente recordarán, una personita comenzaría a cambiarse ahí sin importarle en absoluto quien la viera.

—Compra una botella de agua para mí—. Ordenó Haruhi mientras me recreaba la vista con su ombligo al verla pelear con la blusa.

Me dio algunas indicaciones más y fui el último hombre en salir del salón, las demás chicas me veían con algo de recelo sin comenzar a cambiarse de ropa. Salí por la puerta corrediza del final del aula y una vez afuera me encontré en un pasillo extrañamente vacío.

* * *

><p>Un acorde solitario llenó momentáneamente el corredor desierto. Recargada en la otra puerta del salón estaba nuestra poco común profesora sustituta, tocaba sin afán su curioso instrumento con una sonrisa que me recordaba al gato de Cheshire. Debió notar que no me moví por unos momentos mientras trataba de estudiarla… había algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar con ella.<p>

—No me digas que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista, niño.

—No suelo fijarme en las personas que atentan contra mi vida, profesora.

—Pues por lo que vi en ti y la jovencita del listón amarillo, creo que es todo lo contrario.

Resuena un nuevo acorde perdido.

—¿Es eso? Vino hasta aquí por Haruhi… debí imaginarlo… ¿Quién es usted en realidad?

—Ya te lo dije: soy una extraterrestre.

—Conozco algunos extraterrestres, ninguno es tan estúpido como para exhibirse así.

—La jovencita se ve algo desanimada.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Nos acaba de conocer.

—¿Acaso no le prestas la suficiente atención?

—Lo que pase con ella no es asunto suyo, y quiero que se mantenga lo más alejada posible de nosotros.

—¿O es quizás que no estás cumpliéndole como hombre?

—Lo que pasó esta mañana en la calle no fue un accidente, ¿verdad? ¡Usted trató de arrollarme!

—¿No eres joven para tener problemas en la cama?— Un acorde más, irritantemente desafinado y cercano. —¿Acaso ya no te atrae tanto como cuando empezaron a…?

—¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? ¡Aléjese!— Dije sintiendo su aliento contaminando mi aire.

Sin darme cuenta, mi respiración ya estaba agitada y mi pulso muy acelerado. Haruhara sonreía complacida dejando colgada su guitarra frente a ella. Colocó sus manos frente a su rostro, simulando la lente de una cámara mientras apuntaba a mi cara.

—Tu cabeza tiene una gran simetría… tú serías perfecto—. Su gesto perdido devino repentinamente en una mueca perversa mientras me mostraba su blanca dentadura, comenzó a caminar hacia mí con paso decidido y volvió a tomar uno de los mangos de su guitarra doble, un miedo orgánico encogió mi estómago, no había dudas, estaba a punto de ser atacado. —Ahora… sólo será una vez… así que no te muevas…

—¿Kyon?— Sonó en la puerta a mi lado al abrirse, rompiendo la soledad del diálogo que tuve con la profesora, y haciéndola desistir de tomar su guitarra. Haruhi me miró y miró extrañada a la profesora mientras las jovencitas salían del aula debidamente cambiadas para gimnasia. —¿Sucede algo?

—Para nada…— Respondí sin retirar los ojos de la mujer.

—¡Entonces apresúrate!— Me reprende al ver que sigo sin cambiarme.

—Sí, Kyon, apresúrate… no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?— Pregunta la profesora con cinismo… ¡Un momento! ¿Ella también va a llamarme así? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué nadie pretende respetar el esfuerzo que mis padres hicieron en elegir un nombre para mí...? —Los veré en el patio, muchachos.

Tomé la mano de Haruhi al momento que intentó caminar hacia las escaleras.

—¿Y ahora qué?— Preguntó contrariada.

—Por favor… mantente alejada de esa mujer, no me inspira nada de confianza.

—Pero…

—Te lo ruego… al menos espera a que lo consultemos con Nagato.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto y le resultaba difícil ocultar su euforia.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad crees que sea una extraterrestre?

No supe que decirle… si lo era o no, sólo había una persona (en la que confiaba) que podría decírmelo.

* * *

><p>—¡Esto se hace así!— Gritó Haruhara luego de que robara el balón de soccer con la agravante de violencia a uno de mis desafortunados compañeros, para en seguida patearlo con brutalidad hacia la portería, a casi cuarenta metros de distancia.<p>

Taniguchi, hoy dispuesto como portero, no tuvo otro remedio que buscar refugio en el poste derecho del arco, mientras el balón atravesaba la red con la fuerza de una bala de cañón. Exclamaciones como "Asombroso, profesora" y "Es increíble" llenaban el ambiente. Por cierto, como ya habrán notado, no fue con las chicas a verlas en sus carreras y saltos. Prefirió venir con los muchachos y jugar soccer, y también ella se cambió de ropa… debo admitir que la mujer tiene una muy buena figura, sus largas piernas bajaban de los diminutos y (rosando el borde del mal gusto) provocativos shorts y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen. Mi equipo era el que iba perdiendo en un triste siete a cero. Y a pesar de lo raro que era la situación en general, se mantenía dentro de un margen mínimo de normalidad que permitía pasara desapercibido para el resto de la escuela.

Pasamos las primeras clases sin mayores incidentes. Haruhi desapareció a la hora del almuerzo (por algún motivo que desconozco, no compartimos esa hora del día) y yo salí a la carrera hacia el cuarto del club. Nagato seguramente estaría ahí y bien podría ponerme en situación acerca de lo que la recién llegada era en realidad.

Toqué un par de veces por cortesía, no hubo respuesta, lo que significaba que nuestra poderosa alien estaba ahí.

—¡Yo!— Saludé al abrir la puerta y encontrar a nuestra Nagato, que no había crecido un centímetro o ganado un gramo desde que entramos a la preparatoria, aún cuando estábamos a pocas semanas de graduarnos.

—…— Me miró despegando momentáneamente sus ojos del nuevo libro que la mantenía ocupada.

—Supongo que notaste que alguien llegó, ¿verdad?— Pregunté cerrando detrás de mí y rodeando la mesa para tomar mi lugar de siempre.

—Una profesora sustituta—. Respondió inexpresiva. —Es extranjera.

—Pues tiene un nombre muy japonés—. Comenté con algo de sorna.

—Extranjera desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

A mi pregunta, Nagato cerró su libro y me dedicó esa enigmática mirada que roba el aliento.

—Ella no estaba aquí hasta hace una semana.

—¿Y por "aquí" te refieres a la ciudad o al país?

—Al planeta. Fui notificada de su llegada, pero no pensamos que vendría hasta acá. Ahora mismo ignoramos cuál es su propósito en esta localidad, aunque todo apunta a que tiene interés en Suzumiya Haruhi y en ti.

Creo que es la primera vez que abordamos un problema tan rápido… tal vez tenga que ver con que ahora Haruhi es consciente de sus poderes, pero sea cual sea el caso, no me gusta el panorama… no suelo juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, pero Haruhara no me da buena espina… es impulsiva, violenta y sumamente descuidada.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—He recibido la indicación de mantenerme alerta por si la entidad, provisionalmente designada como Haruhara Haruko, pretende emprender cualquier tipo de acción hostil en contra de Suzumiya Haruhi, tú o cualquier otro miembro de la Brigada SOS y sus relativos.

—¿Sabes qué cosas podría hacer?

—Actualmente tratamos de averiguar qué habilidades tiene y el alcance de las mismas. El sólo hecho de que haya llegado a la Tierra por sus propios medios ya nos habla de una gran capacidad operativa.

—Es por demás preguntar si es una interfaz como tú, ¿verdad?

—No lo es. Estamos tratando de conseguir muestras para determinar su especie y origen.

Eso sería raro… hasta donde pude verla, luce muy, muy humana, aunque lo que Nagato comenta bien podría explicar cómo es que salió caminando (por no decir que con vida) del choque en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y su aparentemente excepcional condición física.

Al final, la alienígena de la brigada se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su salón, el almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar. Se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta.

—Parece que esta será nuestra misión para el resto de tiempo que nos quede de vida, ¿verdad? Salvaguardar a Haruhi.

—Suzumiya Haruhi puede cuidarse sola, realmente no requiere que la protejamos. Tú eres quien debe tener cuidado.

Dijo eso sin volverse a verme. Salió del salón dejándome extrañamente incómodo.

* * *

><p>No pude evitar mirar constantemente por la ventana en el resto de las clases que quedaban. Llamaba mi atención aquella motocicleta amarilla de diseño europeo con una "<em>P!<em>" por emblema y me preguntaba donde podría estar su propietaria y qué tipo de intenciones tenía con Haruhi. Sentía esa inquietud que seguramente robaba el sueño a los norteamericanos y a los soviéticos durante la guerra fría, esperando a que en cualquier momento cayera una bomba nuclear sobre sus casas. La hora del final de clases llegó y ahora la dinámica del club era ligeramente distinta. Por lo general, llevo a Haruhi hasta el cuarto del club, donde Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina nos esperan y me despido unos minutos después para ir a mi trabajo. Casi todos los días Asahina está ahí, es una _ronin_ y está preparando su segunda vuelta junto con nosotros para hacer exámenes a la universidad.

—Tienes razón. Es una estupidez—. Afirma Haruhi abruptamente.

—¿Qué cosa?— Le digo mientras entramos al viejo edificio.

—Que la profesora Haruko sea una extraterrestre.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, porque tenemos que discutir algunas cosas al respecto en el cuarto del club con los chicos…

—¿No me digas que te estás tomando en serio las tonterías que dijo?

Me lo pregunta la misma persona que saltó de emoción cuando la profesora se autoproclamó venida de otro mundo. Dentro del galimatías de sentimientos encontrados pude hallar algo de alegría al ver a Haruhi recuperar parte de su locuacidad por este pequeño incidente. Eso me invitaba a ser optimista. ¿Y qué pasaría si no era en realidad una amenaza y se iba tan rápidamente e intempestivamente como llegó? ¿No habrá sido obra de Haruhi que esté aquí? La respuesta a la segunda pregunta era un sí rotundo que nos explicaría la misma Haruhara unos días después, pero la primera suposición no pudo estar más equivocada.

Ambos notamos inmediatamente un aroma poco común que era despedido del usurpado club de literatura. No era desagradable… de hecho, era muy bueno… aroma a comida, a ramen para ser más específico. En silencio abrimos la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?— Exclamé señalando con el dedo a Haruhara, que devoraba un enorme plato de fideos.

—¡Ramen!— Respondió haciendo la "V" de la victoria sin dejar de comer.

—N-n-n-n-no, pude evitar que entrara, lo lamento mucho…— Gimoteó Asahina sacudiendo los brazos.

—¡Es una competencia digna para Nagato-_Chi_! ¡La que termine primero se lo lleva todo!— Festejaba Tsuruya, detrás de una enorme cacerola de fideos sobre la mesa del cuarto…

¿Por qué está aquí Tsuruya? Ah, no importa… fue gracias a su afirmación que reparé en que Nagato comía también, y en efecto hacían una batalla titánica por ser la mandíbula más veloz del aula…

—¿Qué están apostando?— Preguntó Haruhi, de inmediato contagiada por el improvisado ambiente festivo.

—¿Cómo que qué están apostando?— La reprendí. —¡Es ilegal cocinar dentro de estas aulas! ¿Cómo demonios hicieron para cocinar aquí? ¡También es ilegal apostar!

—¡El premio es Koizumi!— Gritó Tsuruya entre carcajadas sin dejar de vitorear a las comensales.

—¡Oh, debo tener _un_ Koizumi!— Balbuceó Haruhara salpicando caldo sin dejar de comer. —¡Tengo grandes planes para el chico!

—¿Cómo que debe tener _uno_? ¡Es una persona, no una mascota!— Dije con voz en grito e irritado. —¡Y tú deja de sonreír como idiota y ayúdame a detener esto!— Disparé contra el ésper, que sonreía como un bobo desde su lugar.

—Lo siento, estoy atado de manos—. Dijo él sin quitar su molesta mueca de júbilo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces y levántate…!

—Es en serio—. Dijo asomando un pequeño matiz de desesperación en su casi siempre inamovible gesto. —Estoy atado de manos en realidad.

—La profesora Haruhara lo ató apenas llegó al aula para evitar que escapara—. Me explicó Asahina con la voz quebrada. Entre los dos corrimos para tratar de soltar sus manos, pero el nudo era perfecto… ¿Cómo demonios es que esto terminó así? ¡es una locura! ¡es irreal…!

Hasta ayer, nuestras _locuras_ llegaban hasta donde los disparates de Haruhi nos llevaban, sin embargo, esta mujer parece tener un efecto narcótico en el ambiente. Hace cosas increíbles con tal naturalidad que incluso las personas normales aceptan (aceptamos) el enrarecido ambiente que genera como si fuera cualquier cosa… es como estar a bordo de un carrito de montaña rusa, sólo que este carro no está empotrado a los rieles ni tiene cinturón de seguridad.

Unos segundos después, Haruhi y Tsuruya vitoreaban al mismo volumen a las contendientes. Nagato daba buena cuenta del ramen moviendo la boca apenas lo necesario para triturarlo un poco y hacerlo desaparecer en el abismo sin fondo de su estómago, ni siquiera daba muestras de estar respirando mientras lo hacía.

—¡No puedes perder, Yuki! ¡Eres la representante de la Brigada!— Animaba Haruhi sobre sus puntas mientras agitaba las manos.

Haruhara era otra historia. Masticaba la pasta con la boca abierta mientras brillantes reguerillos de caldo caían por la comisura de sus labios y hacia su ropa.

—¡Más rápido, Haruko-_Pyon_! ¡Debes defender el honor de la casa Tsuruya!— Exclamaba por su parte nuestra animada ex compañera (_ronin_ también), con las manos en la cintura y partiéndose de risa.

Ignoro si la enorme cacerola de la que comían estaba llena al principio, pero ahora mismo estaba a punto de terminarse, sólo quedaban en su interior algunas tiras de ramen y una diminuta pieza de _daikon_.

Ambas alienígenas se miraron y el tiempo se detuvo. Incluso Tsuruya y Haruhi dejaron de gritonear y quedaron en suspenso, observando la escena, Asahina se había encogido temerosa mientras miraba alternadamente a la profesora y a la alumna en tanto que Koizumi ampliaba su sonrisa idiota.

Perfectamente sincronizadas arrojaron sus tazones al suelo y comenzaron la más violenta batalla de palillos que hubiera visto jamás… es decir, no es como si hubiera visto muchas peleas de ese tipo antes… lo asombroso es que Haruhara estaba al nivel de Nagato. Los palillos se movían con tal velocidad y fuerza que imaginé que podría perder un dedo si se me ocurría poner una mano en medio. Así, al paso de unos minutos de batalla encarnizada y sin que la balanza se inclinara con claridad hacia ninguna de las dos mujeres, sus improvisadas armas se quedaron trabadas sobre la olla, mientras que se miraban entre ellas, estudiándose… los serenos ojos marrón claro con esa ligera tendencia al amarillo como miel de Nagato que chocaban con los inquietos irises verdes como aceitunas de la supuesta profesora (perdonen la insistencia, aún no me la creo).

—Creo que estamos atoradas—. Susurró Haruhara sin relajar un músculo.

—Así parece ser—. Dijo Nagato, carente de tono.

—Entonces…— Haruhara puso de nuevo esa mueca que eriza el cabello al más valeroso, la sonrisa más aterradora… la sonrisa de quien no tiene más que perder, pues incluso ha perdido la cordura. —¡Lo terminaré así!

En un hábil movimiento dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, haciendo crujir la frágil madera comprimida y logrando que la olla saltara poco más de un palmo. El desamparado _daikon_ voló como en cámara lenta, dejando una estela de diminutas gotas de caldo que dibujaron por un instante la parábola que el vegetal recorría en el aire en su inexorable marcha hacia las fauces de la mujer de cabellera rosa.

La reacción de Nagato no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Haruhara sólo tuvo que estirar el cuello y abrir la boca, recibiendo al infeliz rábano, y con ello, ganando la contienda definitivamente.

Más aplausos, pues incluso Asahina aplaudía esta vez, más vítores y celebraciones mientras Haruhara hacía un extraño baile de la victoria.

—_El _Koizumi es mío—. Decía repetitivamente sin dejar de bailar. Unos minutos después recobró la compostura y con un tono diferente abordó a Haruhi —Y dime niña… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

—Suzumiya. Haruhi Suzumiya.

—¿Tienes problema si te llamo por tu nombre de pila?— Haruhi negó con la cabeza dando su visto bueno. —Entonces, Haruhi… ¿Qué clase de club de literatura es este? Tsu-_Chan_ me ha contado algo al respecto—. La cuestionó abalanzándose sobre ella y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la líder de brigada.

—Es una larga, pero interesante historia, profesora Haruhara…

—Aquí puedes llamarme sólo Haruko… estamos en confianza… además, creo que le vendría bien a tu asociación ganar algo de legitimidad ante el concejo estudiantil, y nada mejor que tener el respaldo del profesorado, ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Haruhi centellearon. Traté de intervenir:

—Haruhi, no creo que debas…

—¡Silencio, aguafiestas! ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo así?— Lanzó Haruhara como un perro rabioso.

Mierda, tiene razón… debo ir a trabajar.

—¡Deja de ser aburrido por un momento! ¡No la escuchaste! ¡La brigada podría ser reconocida por el concejo estudiantil!—. Dijo Haruhi animada. No quedé tranquilo, pero no habría forma de convencerla mientras esa mujer estuviera cerca de ella.

—Cómo quieras, nos veremos por la noche—. Dicho eso hice una seña al resto de la concurrencia anunciando que me marchaba. —Nagato, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento en el pasillo?

Salí del salón del club seguido de la silenciosa interfaz hasta las escaleras, donde las animadas voces del salón no nos alcanzaban.

—Sé que es por demás que te lo pida, pero quiero que cuides muy bien de Haruhi, no permitas que haga ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy cerca, y procura mantener a esa profesora a raya, y por favor, has esta petición extensiva a los otros miembros de la brigada, ¿cuento con eso?

—Tomaré las medidas necesarias—. Dijo. Esperó unos segundos y remató: —Sin embargo, debo insistir en que Suzumiya Haruhi no requiere de dicha protección y sugiero que la custodia sea puesta sobre ti.

—Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Nagato, pero hoy debes hacer como te digo.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos por algunos segundos, como tratando de convencerme sin palabras. Desistió al fin y se dio la media vuelta, regresando al salón.

—Entendido—. Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>Pasé el resto de mi jornada laboral distraído, tanto así que tuve que disculparme un par de veces con Sasaki por no prestar atención a lo que me decía. Ese día noté que perecía particularmente insistente en hablar conmigo… pensaré en eso luego.<p>

—Debo llegar rápido a casa hoy—. Me disculpé por enésima vez apenas el reloj marcó las ocho, terminando el intento de Sasaki por abordarme una vez más. —Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto—. Me dice mi antigua compañera con ese curioso modo de hablar que la caracteriza… ¿por qué me rodearé sólo de gente rara? —Saluda a Suzumiya de mi parte.

¿Soy yo o hubo un ligero matiz ácido en sus palabras…? No, por supuesto que no. De entre todas las personas, Sasaki no… vamos, han sido días raros, es sólo que comienzo a sufrir paranoia.

Con ese frenesí de incertidumbre salí del edificio en busca de un taxi o algo que me llevara a casa rápido y clamaba al cielo porque Haruhi estuviera ahí. También trataba de mantenerme calmado, si algo malo hubiese pasado, ya me habría enterado para ese momento. Con esa idea en la cabeza, llegué hasta la estación, pues no encontré otra cosa en qué viajar más rápido que en tren.

Soy tan idiota… nací en la era digital y no utilizo mi móvil. Sintiendo un repentino alivio al descubrir mi estupidez, comencé a marcar el teléfono de Haruhi mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo por monedas para pagar un boleto.

—¿Sí?— Suena del otro lado de la línea. Es Haruhi.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa, tarado, ¿dónde más podría estar a esta hora?

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Has estado raro desde la tarde.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada. Estaré allá en un rato. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé la billetera en el trabajo, debo volver por ella.

—Idiota. No llegues tarde, casi está lista la cena.

La llamada termina… francamente creo que debo hablar con ella acerca de decir al menos "adiós" antes de terminar una conversación. Lo anotaré en la lista de pendientes. Estaba un poco más tranquilo ya, y siendo honesto me daba un poco de pereza volver hasta la oficina por la prenda olvidada, pero no había otro remedio.

—¿Necesitas una moneda, chico?

Me giré hacia el origen de la voz, en la acera. Era una voz femenina, pero la pobre iluminación de los alrededores de la estación no me permitía ver claramente a su propietaria. Era educada, llegando a lo dulce.

—Sí…— Respondí con precaución. —Pero ya estoy resolviéndolo. Gracias por preguntar.

—¡Oh, pero no te vayas! Yo puedo prestarte unas monedas si tú me prestas algo a mí…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. La voz estaba cambiando poco a poco, como si entrelazaran la voz de dos mujeres distintas.

—De verdad no es necesario—. Dije retrocediendo con precaución y mirando alrededor… ni un alma en la calle. —Además, ¿qué podría ofrecerle yo?

—No mucho en realidad, algo insignificante…— La voz había cambiado por completo y el resultado fue espeluznante. La mujer había caminado lo suficiente para entrar a mi campo de visión. —¡SÓLO NECESITO TU CABEZA!

Haruhara estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa maniática y las pupilas dilatadas mientras levantaba su guitarra doble por encima de su cabeza. Fue demasiado rápida y sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Apareció ante mis párpados cerrados el relámpago que te anuncia que acabas de sufrir un severo trauma craneal y resonó en mis oídos el descompuesto sonido de las cuerdas al sacudirse con violencia.

Peculiaridad número tres: nunca había entrado a la inconsciencia de forma tan brutal…

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Y así arranca esta historia! Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, tenemos nuevamente un crossover y vamos a tratar de implementar algo de comedia al relato. ¡Ojalá les guste este experimento!<em>

_Y para no perder la costumbre, aquí el disclaimer:_

_Haruhi Suzumiya, correlativos y demás personajes__** (La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya)** creados por_** Nagaru Tanigawa **_y propiedad de_** Kadokawa Shoten.**

_Haruko Haruhara, correlativos y demás personajes **(FLCL)** creados por_** Youji Enokido **_y propiedad de_** Gainax y Production I.G.**


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Capítulo 2 listo! Les recuerdo que esta historia no será tan larga como las anteriores, pero daré lo mejor para que sea igual de entretenida. ¡Disfruten este nuevo episodio y no se olviden de comentarlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

La luz se hizo molesta luego de unos segundos y me forzó a abrir los ojos. Había un dolor infernal en mi coronilla, si bien nunca he padecido de migrañas, supongo que la sensación debe ser como esta.

—Bienvenido de vuelta—. Escuché a mi derecha, en una voz familiar.

Al sentarme me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de una pequeña clínica. Aún vestía la misma ropa de la tarde y el reloj de pared anunciaba que faltaban sólo unos minutos para las diez de la noche.

—Esto duele…— Dije sin dirigirme a nadie en especial mientras tocaba la protuberancia que salía de mi cabeza.

—Supongo que sí. Según el médico, no sufriste daño severo además del chichón—. Hasta ese momento me volví hacia mi interlocutora y la miré por unos instantes. —¿Sabes quién soy?— Preguntó al ver mi confusión.

—Claro que lo sé—. Respondí. —¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasaki?

—Te encontré tirado en la estación cuando iba camino a casa, así que llamé a una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí. Descuida, me iré apenas llegue alguien de tu familia a acompañarte.

—No lo decía por eso… y gracias por traerme.

—Descuida… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Comencé a recordar entonces. Caminé a la estación tratando de llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, había olvidado mi billetera en el trabajo y debía regresar… y entonces… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Haruhara!

—Eh… tropecé y golpeé mi cabeza contra el suelo, es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó suspicaz la chica. —Porque debió ser una caída impresionante para provocarte una marca tan grande…

Me volví hacia la ventana a mi izquierda, donde podía ver mi reflejo. En efecto, en mi testa salía un chichón que, además de ser muy doloroso, tenía una extraña forma de cuerno retorcido separado por unas dos pulgadas de mi cabeza, temí incluso que fuera una parte fracturada de mi cráneo… lo estudié por unos instantes más hasta que el barullo del pasillo llamó mi atención.

—¿Dónde está?— Sonaba imperativa la voz de Haruhi.

—Justo por aquí, pero le suplico que se calme, sufrió un trauma severo en la cabeza y lo mejor sería no alterarlo.

—¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Estoy calmada! No se alterará de verme, al contrario.

Eh… Haruhi… la verdad es que si me alteraría un poco… ya me alteré de sólo escucharte… las voces llegaron a la puerta y tocaron un par de veces antes de irrumpir. Haruhi al frente literalmente hizo a un lado al médico para llegar al lado de mi cama.

—Vaya, eso sí que luce mal.

—A mí también me alegra verte. Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Microbio llorón, deja de quejarte—. Acercó su rostro al chichón, analizándolo.

—¡Ah, Sasaki, querida! ¿A qué hora llegaste?— Preguntó mi madre al ver a una vieja conocida. Sólo entonces Haruhi reparó en su presencia.

—Sí, Sasaki, ¿A qué hora llegaste?— Preguntó la chica de la banda amarilla con mal disimulada ironía.

—Tal como les comenté, lo encontré cuando iba camino a casa e hice que lo trajeran aquí, luego me tomé la libertad de llamarlas. Supongo entonces que mi labor por hoy ha terminado—. Se giró hacia mí y tomando mi mano (cosa que hizo que Haruhi arqueara una ceja) me dijo: —Recupérate pronto y no te presiones, puedes tomarte libres un par de días para reponerte por completo. ¡Casi lo olvido! Dejaste esto en tu cubículo, pensaba regresártelo hasta mañana.

Me extendió la billetera que inició todo el problema. Agradecí y la vi hacer una respetuosa reverencia frente a mi madre y Haruhi antes de marcharse.

—Así que casualmente te encontró, ¿verdad?— Dijo la segunda con un matiz corrosivo.

—Sí, y de no haber sido así, quizás seguiría tirado en la calle o me hubieran llevado a una estación de policía pensando que estaba ebrio—. La veo cruzar los brazos y mirar a la ventana, furiosa. —Te ves preciosa cuando te encelas.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Toma tus cosas y vámonos!

Aún montada en cólera, abandonó la habitación haciendo cimbrar el piso bajo sus pies y con los puños apretados, tiempo que aprovechó mi madre para explicarme que, según el médico, mi lesión no era seria y que podría volver a casa de inmediato, sólo asegurándome de volver a la clínica a que me revisaran. Mi madre se ofreció a ir a casa a cuidar de mí si era necesario, a lo que Haruhi se negó cortésmente, parece que tiene planes de cuidarme ella sola, y molesta como está, seguramente eso se convertirá en un problema.

* * *

><p>Luego de evitar siquiera el contacto visual durante todo el viaje en taxi (el cual, por cierto, estuve obligado a pagar), llegamos a casa donde vi un par de platos sin tocar sobre la mesa.<p>

Tuve un pequeño conflicto mental con eso: Por un lado, pareciera que Haruhi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo legítimo por cambiar el raro humor que había tenido esos últimos días, lo sé porque el platillo dispuesto en la cacerola tapada sobre la mesa huele mejor que lo que he comido en meses aún a pesar de que ya está frío; también hay una botella de la bebida que más me gusta y el atuendo de Haruhi no es precisamente ese con el que vas a recoger al idiota de tu novio al hospital. Por otra parte, estoy siendo tratado como si hubiera sido culpa mía que Haruhara me atacara, provocando todo este problema.

—Me voy a dormir—. Dijo de pronto y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

_Yare-Yare…_

—Por favor, espera—. Le dije cuando por fin la alcancé a punto de dame en la nariz con la puerta de la alcoba. No se volvió a verme, pero tampoco siguió su marcha. —Lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente—. Dijo poco convencida dándose la vuelta, pero sin verme a la cara.

—No por eso. Lamento haber hecho un comentario tan inapropiado allá en la clínica—. Es cierto que luce bellísima en medio de un ataque de celos, pero la verdad es que eso era seguramente lo último que quería escuchar en ese momento.

—¿Tienes idea de cuán preocupada estaba?

—Sí. Disculpa por hacer que te preocuparas—. Aderecé esas última palabras con una pequeña reverencia.

—Eh… bien, es bueno que te des cuenta de tus faltas, mira que preocupar de esa manera a tu líder de brigada…— Dijo tartamudeando. Parece que la mejor vacuna contra sus rabietas es una disculpa sincera. —Bueno, como sea… ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que en realidad te pasó? Porque no esperarás que me crea que ese chichón te lo hiciste con el pavimento.

—¿Te parece si lo discutimos cenando? Me muero de hambre y lo que está allá abajo se ve magnífico.

* * *

><p><em>Bocatto Di Cardinale<em>… es la única expresión que cabía en mi mente después de cenar. La curiosidad natural de Haruhi no me dio mucho tiempo de tregua antes que volviera sobre la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza… literalmente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás como te hiciste ese chichón tan raro?

Respiré profundamente antes de responder. Después de todo, no tenía sentido ocultarle lo que pasó.

—Haruhara me atacó. Me estaba esperando en la estación y apenas colgué la llamada, me golpeó con esa extraña guitarra que trae.

—Ya veo.

Un momento. Acabo de contarle que fui artera y violentamente atacado, ¿y ella sólo responde con un "ya veo"? creo que alguien aquí tiene algo que explicar y no soy yo.

—No pareces sorprendida.

Me miró reflexiva por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo?

—¿Respondes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?

—Haruko habló conmigo después de que te fuiste a trabajar. Me preguntó sobre ti y sobre mí. Le conté algunas cosas y me dijo muchas otras sobre nosotros dos y la relación que tenemos.

—Me pareció habértelo dicho antes: No confío en esa mujer, tú tampoco deberías… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con que me haya atacado?

—Me dijo que ella podía cambiar las cosas para ayudarnos. Me dijo que tenía que charlar contigo y me preguntó dónde podía encontrarte.

—¿Tú la mandaste a donde yo estaba?

—Me dijo que sólo charlaría contigo. No imaginé que fuera a atacarte…— Dejó pasar unos minutos sin hablar. ¿Qué clase de capacidad lingüística tiene Haruhara para convencer a Haruhi acerca de lo que sea que le haya hablado…? creo que nos engañó a los dos… o quizás encontró algún punto vulnerable en esta Haruhi que de alguna manera desconozco. —Kyon… Si no fuera tan "especial", ¿aún así seguirías conmigo?

—Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—A veces pienso que te tengo a ti y a los chicos sólo porque tienen miedo a que en mi soledad destruya el mundo, o lo que sea que pueda pasar por mi culpa.

—Eso es una tontería, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti. Yo estoy contigo porque deseo hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿Y si un buen día despertaras y te dijera que ya no tengo esos poderes? Que ya no soy especial… ¿Aún así me amarías?

—Haruhi… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Haruhara?

Tardó mucho en responder. Sería cerca ya de medianoche cuando le propuse dar una vuelta por el parque del ágora para hacer la digestión y tratar de entender mejor como es que las palabras que Haruhara se relacionaban con el ataque del que fui víctima.

—Me preguntó que qué preferiría—. Me contaba Haruhi mientras andábamos tomados de la mano bajo las luminarias del parque vacío. —Si a ti, nuestros amigos y familia o a este poder que tengo.

—¿Y cómo es que ella sabe sobre tus poderes?

—No lo sé. Tampoco sé que podría hacer al respecto… me dijo que por eso mismo necesitaba verte, porque tú podrías ser el canal para obtener una vida común, tranquila y feliz…

—¡Un momento!— Dije deteniéndome. —¡Esa no eres tú!

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú eres esa adolescente extraña que siempre andaba tras lo diferente y lo especial! ¡Ahora eres eso precisamente! ¡Algo diferente, sorprendente y especial!

—No, Kyon… en primer lugar, ya no soy una adolescente… e imaginar que todo aquello que amo lo tengo únicamente por ser especial está quemándome por dentro. Quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrar que las personas que quiero pueden quererme igualmente, y no sólo por el temor que le tienen a que desate el apocalipsis. Hay veces que siento que la gente me teme en lugar de amarme.

—Si ese fuera el caso, ¿Crees que me la pasaría regañándote por todas las tonterías que haces?

—Lo sé, tú eres diferente… por eso te escogí a ti… y tú te la pasas pidiendo paz y tranquilidad todo el tiempo desde que te conozco, Haruko podría tener una forma de darnos justo eso y quiero compartirlo contigo…

Ahí estaba la otra parte de la historia. La explicación de su raro humor. Puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo en este momento: hasta hace poco más de un año, Haruhi tenía una vida común… dentro de sus propios y raros cánones, pero común al fin, y un buen día, gracias a mí, se entera que existen los extraterrestres, que la gente viaja por el tiempo, que hay organizaciones repletas de personas con poderes paranormales y deslizadores que hacen rutas entre las dimensiones. La diferencia fundamental entre ella y yo está en que yo sólo soy un espectador. Ella, sin embargo, es el centro de todo. Sobre sus hombros recae la responsabilidad de todos esos seres, su proceder y su destino… y a pesar de que conozco sus capacidades, cabe la posibilidad de que no esté en la mejor disposición de asumir ese trabajo, pues pensándolo así, suena abrumador.

Sin embargo, no puedo aceptar de buenas a primeras que deje de lado esta labor tan extravagante y única que la vida le ha dado, no puedo decirle simplemente: "adelante, hazlo", porque si lo hago y nos equivocamos, me odiará y yo mismo me odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

—En primer lugar, dudo mucho que Haruhara tenga la capacidad de cambiar el mundo sólo así… sin embargo, si de verdad es capaz de hacerlo, te suplico que pienses bien sobre cualquier decisión que tomes. En especial porque no confío en ella, menos aún después de atacarme.

—¿Tú me apoyarás?

—Claro que lo haré… y como mi cabeza está también en juego, más te vale que tomes la mejor decisión.

—Tarado—. Me dice recuperando momentáneamente el brillo en sus ojos y me empuja con fuerza.

Desafortunadamente el empujón me toma desprevenido y casi caí sobre los arbustos a un lado de la pista para corredores, sin poder evitar que uno de mis brazos terminara dentro de un zarzal cubierto de espinas.

—¡Eres un torpe! ¡No puedes ni manejar un empujoncito!— Me dice divertida tirando de mi otro brazo para levantarme.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Te cambio el lugar por un momento.

—Eres un llorón… déjame ver tu mano.

Aunque había varios raspones en mi brazo y mano, sólo una espina había logrado hacerme daño de verdad. Había entrado por la yema de mi pulgar y rasgado hasta la base del dedo, haciéndolo sangrar.

—No es nada, lo envolveré en mi camisa y… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— Pregunto desconcertado.

—Detengo el sangrado—. Responde escueta. Mi mano seguía entre las suyas, pero el dedo lesionado recibía tratamiento de sus labios y lengua.

—¡D-deja de hacer eso! ¡Es inapropiado! ¡Es antihigiénico…!— Y sumamente sensual… aunque esa última idea no la expresé en voz alta, volvió sus ojos hacia mí sin detenerse para decirme:

—Pervertido… ¿En qué estás pensando?— Pregunta maliciosamente, y luego hace un pequeño juego con la lengua y mi dedo completo termina dentro de su boca, tal como suele hacer con mi…

—En que deberíamos volver a casa de inmediato—. Le digo hipnotizado por la sensación de su boca y las ideas y recuerdos a los que me lleva.

—Sí… deberíamos—. Me responde con esa expresión que sólo yo he visto mientras se remoja nuevamente los labios… es demasiada presión… llevamos cerca de dos semanas sin tener "momentos especiales" y con honestidad, siento que voy a reventar…

* * *

><p>En efecto, la sensación de que voy a reventar. Un dolor agudísimo me hizo pensar que mi cabeza se partiría por la mitad.<p>

—¿Qué tienes?— Preguntó Haruhi asustada sin soltar mi mano lastimada.

—No lo sé…— Dije apretando los ojos y llevando la mano que aún tenía sana a mi sien. —R-retrocede…— Le ordené, anticipando que mi cabeza fuera a estallar como un globo.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Volvamos a la clínica!

Tiré de mi mano para soltarme, el dolor, que ya en este punto me estaba provocando arcadas, me hizo irme de espaldas a trompicones, aunque no caí. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con que el chichón se había vuelto prácticamente un apéndice que salía de mi cabeza, y con facilidad tenía el tamaño de un brazo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— Grité asustado como nunca antes.

Apenas lo hice, el "chichón" degeneró en algo gigantesco y de metal… si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, no lo habría creído… sobre mí, aún conectada a mi coronilla, estaba una enorme mano robótica, de cerca de dos metros de largo y muy pesada. Esa última razón provocó que cayera sobre mi costado derecho, haciendo que la cosa se separara finalmente de mi cabeza, llevándose el dolor. Haruhi corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme… por extraño que parezca, parecía emocionada por lo que recién sucedió… ¡Esto es imposible…!

—¡Kyon! ¡Tu cabeza dio a luz a un robot!— Eso suena tan estúpido… —¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

—¡Claro que no…! ¡Mierda, estoy muy confundido! ¿De dónde demonios salió esa cosa?

Y mientras nosotros teníamos tan inverosímil conversación, pude ver como la "mano" alargaba sus piezas, logrando con ello casi el doble de su tamaño original, como estirándose después de un largo sueño, perdiendo el tono piel que tenía al despegarse de mi testa y cobrando una fuerte coloración cobalto. Lo que realmente me alarmó fue que después de "despertar" por completo, se levantó sobre sus dedos como una araña de cinco patas, mostrándonos la sección que correspondería a la muñeca, donde una lente que seguramente haría las veces de único ojo nos observaba… era un espectáculo espeluznante…

—¿Crees que sea peligroso?— Preguntó Haruhi sin dejar de verlo.

—Sin lugar a dudas… y lo mejor será que, moviéndonos lo menos posible, nos larguemos de aquí…— Dije lo más bajo que pude mientras la tomaba de la mano… desde luego, Haruhara está detrás de todo esto, pero… ¿cómo?

Apenas levanté un pie del piso, los dedos de la máquina se movieron recordándome a algún insecto rastrero por la velocidad a la que lo hicieron, y como podrán imaginar, corrió directamente hacia nosotros. No tuvimos tiempo de correr, así que instintivamente abracé a Haruhi y puse mi cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras esperaba a que el artefacto aquél nos aplastara como a moscas. A unos cinco metros de nosotros pegó el salto para caernos encima y acabarnos… ¿así terminará mi vida? ¿Aplastado como un bicho por una mano cibernética salida de mi cabeza…? Esa sí que sería una muerte estúpida e increíble. Espero que al menos deje algo de nosotros para que puedan reconocer nuestros cadáveres…

La mano estuvo a un par de metros de golpearnos, pero entonces se quedó unos segundos suspendida en el aire luego de impactarse ruidosamente con una pared de luz translucida que ya había visto antes, y retrocedió un poco… eso sólo podía significar una cosa… levanté la vista y busqué a Nagato, la encontré saliendo del follaje del parque hacia nosotros con la derecha en alto, creando el escudo invisible que nos había salvado.

—¡Nagato! ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¡Salió de mi cabeza!— Le grité desesperado mientras me incorporaba y ayudaba a Haruhi a levantarse.

—Al suelo, aún no termina—. Respondió la alien, indiferente.

Ante sus palabras, me volví hacia la máquina, y en efecto, volvió a la carga y golpeaba con furia la pared de energía creada por Nagato, lo que me asombró fue que en algún punto, la barrera comenzó a hacer un ruido chirriante. Esa sería la primera vez que viera una de esas barreras de energía ceder. Cuando la pared de luz reventó, Nagato ya estaba a nuestro lado, nos repitió que nos agacháramos y esperó a que el androide la atacara. Lo recibió a mano desnuda, bloqueó el ataque certero del gigantesco dedo índice hacia su cabeza con la mano derecha y con la otra propinó un leve empujón en la palma de la enorme mano, lanzándola una veintena de metros lejos y hacia el teatro al aire libre.

La máquina cayó al centro del ágora, provocando una aparatosa nube de polvo que cubrió el lugar por unos segundos. Nagato, Haruhi y yo corrimos hasta los escalones de piedra del lugar, esperando a que el polvo se disipara y comprobar si nuestra bibliófila había derrotado a su irreal oponente. Como era de esperarse, no fue así. La mano saltó una vez más, alcanzando con el impulso la altura de un edificio y dispuesta a caer con fuerza sobre nosotros una vez más. Nagato también saltó para interceptarla en el aire, pero la maquina parecía aprender de sus errores y en un rápido juego de dedos, no sólo esquivó el ataque de la alien, sino que la despachó con el mismo movimiento con el que se lanza una moneda al aire, arrojándola hacia las copas de los árboles cercanos.

Nagato había caído muy lejos y la gravedad terminaría de poner sobre nosotros esa mole que calculo pesaría poco más que un auto compacto, así que no teníamos muchas esperanzas, pero por fortuna, tenemos amigos interesantes. Un mareo con el que ya estaba muy familiarizado se dejó sentir al momento que todo hizo borroso por sólo un instante. Cuando mi vista se volvió a aclarar, estábamos a varios metros de distancia de la trayectoria de caída de la mano, y Asahina soltó nuestros hombros.

—Descuiden, entre Nagato y yo podemos controlarlo—. Nos decía nuestra agente del futuro anticipándose a nuestras preguntas. Nagato se nos unió en un santiamén.

La mano de metal cayó pesadamente haciendo profundos agujeros en los sitios donde los dedos aterrizaron y giró sobre sus improvisadas patas tratando de ubicarnos, apenas lo hizo, comenzó a correr a nuestro encuentro en tanto nosotros nos preparábamos para el asalto.

Una pequeña detonación sacudió al pequeño monstruo, interrumpiendo su carrera, luego una segunda y una tercera… ¡son disparos! Traté de calcular de donde venían a partir de los huecos en el piso (las balas estaban atravesando a la máquina) y logré ver a una chica montada en motocicleta a unos cientos de metros, fusil en mano… pero no era Haruhara… se detuvo después del séptimo tiro, mientras el afectado se sacudía en el suelo, como si sintiera dolor… ya a estas alturas resultaba increíble la situación, pero aún no terminaba… de entre las copas de los árboles salió un nuevo individuo, o al menos eso creí al principio, fue sólo hasta que comenzó a intercambiar golpes con la mano que noté que era otro robot, uno azul de aspecto más o menos humano, llevaba como único atuendo una chaqueta negra con las siglas BSI en el brazo izquierdo y un gran monitor por cabeza. Pero aún quedaba una última sorpresa.

—¡Sujétalo fuerte, Canti!— Sonó entre los árboles en una voz masculina, pero joven.

A esa indicación, el recién llegado robot azul sujetó a la mano como un tigre a su presa, que repentinamente parecía asustada y sacudía con fuerza los dedos, tratando de escapar.

Pude escuchar el sonido propio del esfuerzo y una silueta dando un gran salto desde un árbol cercano, con las manos sobre la cabeza y hacia atrás, tomando impulso para asestar un golpe con un arma contundente… no puede ser… otra guitarra… Un muchacho cayó sobre la mano mecánica, dando un grito de guerra e imprimiendo toda su fuerza en un único golpe que la hundió unos veinte centímetros en el piso, haciendo saltar sus componentes internos. Por la calidad del sonido del impacto y el efecto, sospeché que la habían acabado. El robot azul (que por lo que vi respondía al nombre de "Canti") se hincó junto a los restos mecánicos y con fuerza hundió una de sus grandes manos en el centro de la palma, aún espasmódica, y sacó algo parecido a una batería de ella. Al tener dicho artefacto, hizo una seña con la cabeza al muchacho que dio el golpe final. Él de inmediato se volvió hacia nosotros.

—¿Están bien?— Nos preguntó. Sólo pudimos asentir. Al menos yo no podía articular palabra. —Me alegro… ahora, ¡a correr!

La semidiosa, la viajera del futuro, la alien, el chico de la guitarra, el robot y yo… todos corrimos alejándonos lo más posible de los restos de la maquina abatida, que hizo una pequeña, pero ruidosa y llamativa explosión, reduciéndose a polvo.

La chica de la motocicleta nos interceptó poco después, el guitarrista y el androide subieron como pudieron al vehículo.

—Debemos encontrar un refugio antes de que llegue la policía—. Comenzó la joven motociclista, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Estuve a punto de ofrecerles mi casa, pero el sonido de un motor conocido me hizo desistir.

La _vespa_ amarilla con el emblema de la _P!_ llegó a donde estábamos. Sabía que Haruhara iba a bordo, pero me tomó completamente por sorpresa ver sujeto de su cintura ni más ni menos que a Koizumi.

—¿Es que acaso se van ya?— Preguntó ella con su voz juguetona.

El chico la miró con aprehensión, pero no respondió.

—Koizumi, ¿Qué haces con ella?— Lancé sin poder ocultar cierta irritación en mi voz.

—¿No lo recuerdas, chico? Lo gané esta tarde…— Se anticipó Haruhara mientras Koizumi miraba al piso. —Pero por hoy se los devuelvo, nos divertimos mucho.

Nada más de escuchar esas palabras, Koizumi se levantó de la motocicleta y caminó hacia nosotros, aún sin levantar la mirada. Nunca antes lo había visto tan dócil.

El sonido de las sirenas de lejanas patrullas nos puso a todos en alerta, haciendo que inconscientemente me volviera hacia el conato de incendio que nuestro encuentro dejó minutos atrás.

—Salvados por la campana—. Dijo otra vez nuestra profesora encendiendo su motocicleta. —Hoy tuvieron suerte y llegaron primero… la próxima no serán tan afortunados—. Esas palabras las dijo para el trío de recién llegados—. Nos veremos pronto, Ta-_Kun_.

La _vespa_ aceleró poderosamente, y salió de nuestra vista a toda velocidad, dejándonos (bueno, al menos a mí) con muchas dudas.

* * *

><p>Por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, perdí momentáneamente la noción del tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta, la brigada SOS y el trío de desconocidos compartíamos el té en el amplio comedor que hace un tiempo hizo las veces de cuartel general del hoy desaparecido Batallón SOS. El orden era el de siempre: en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Haruhi, a su derecha inmediatamente yo, Asahina, Nagato y Koizumi.<p>

—Mi nombre es Naota Nandaba—. Se presentó cortantemente el muchacho. Hasta entonces pude dar buena cuenta de su apariencia. Era un joven más o menos alto, rondaba los veintidós o veintitrés años, llevaba un atuendo casual y una chaqueta negra con las siglas que vi minutos antes: BSI. Su cabello negro, muy corto, quedaba parcialmente oculto debajo de una vieja gorra de béisbol con un rótulo que decía: "Los Marcianos de Mabase". Algo que capturó mi atención de él, era su actitud… lucía aburrido e indiferente, pero oculta en esos atípicos ojos azules para un japonés, había un destello de bondad imposible de ocultar.

—Yo soy Eri Ninamori—. Secundó la jovencita, que presumiblemente tendría la misma edad que Nandaba. Su cabello lacio y negro con destellos púrpura caía sobre unos hombros delicados, e iba ataviada con algo semejante a un uniforme militar. En mi muy limitada experiencia me di cuenta de que tenía sectores de rango en los hombros, así que probablemente sería de verdad una soldado. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y una mirada que denotaba una gran inteligencia.

—¿Y quién es él?— Pregunté yo, señalando al tercer invitado, el robot.

—Es como un _iPod _enorme—. Respondió Nandaba con indiferencia. —¿Nunca escuchaste del _TV Walkman_?

—¿De Sony?— Cuestionó Haruhi escéptica, mirando con intensidad al androide… quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero daba la impresión de estar avergonzado.

—Sí, de Sony… ¿Verdad, Canti?

El robot pareció salir del trance cuando escuchó a Ninamori hablar, y rebuscó ansioso en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que halló una calcomanía con una "W" estilizada de la marca de electrónicos de la que presumía ser y se la pegó en el pecho de metal. Canti mediría cerca de dos metros de alto, y como ya había mencionado, tenía unas proporciones cercanas a las de una persona, a reserva de que sus brazos y manos eran grandes, y su cabeza era un gran monitor de cinescopio, en el cual constantemente aparecían palabras o imágenes que lo ayudaban a comunicarse con los demás (porque no hablaba), eso generalmente acompañado de algunos ruiditos electrónicos. Y con todo y que era una máquina (y que era una mentira más que evidente que era de Sony), tenía el lenguaje corporal de un adolescente tímido, además de unos excelentes modales.

—Bien, nosotros somos…

—Sabemos quiénes son—. Cortó Nandaba la presentación de Haruhi. —Y la única razón de que nosotros estemos aquí es para detener a Haruko.

—¿A la profesora Haruhara?— Lancé.

—No seas estúpido, no es una profesora, pensé que ya lo habrían notado para este momento.

—Quizás podrías contarnos un poco de ella antes de llamarme estúpido, ¿no crees?— Respondí con fiereza.

—¿Por qué te ofendes? Hasta donde sé, ella te insulta cada que puede—. Dijo señalando a Haruhi con la mirada.

—Sí, pero a diferencia de ella, tú no duermes conmigo, y quisiera un poco más de respeto dado que estás en _mi_ casa.

Nandaba estaba formulando el siguiente comentario, y justo antes de lanzarlo, Ninamori apoyó con suavidad su mano sobre la de él, haciéndolo desistir.

—Supongo que merecen una explicación, pero quisiera algo más de té… es una larga historia—. Comenzó la muchachita con elocuencia. De inmediato Asahina se levantó y Canti corrió a ofrecerle ayuda, estando todos reunidos de vuelta, Ninamori comenzó: —Su _profesora_ sustituta no es profesora en realidad… vaya ni siquiera es humana y tampoco se llama Haruko Haruhara. Su verdadero nombre es Raharu Haruha y hasta hace un tiempo era una agente de la Policía de la Hermandad Galáctica—. Suena como un cuento de hadas espacial… —Ella había sido comisionada a la búsqueda de un peligroso criminal llamado Atomosk. Hace una década casi lo atrapa en este planeta, en una localidad llamada Mabase. Fue ahí cuando se revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella no deseaba capturar a Atomosk, sino adueñarse del enorme poder que tenía. Luego de eso desertó de su cargo. Creemos que está aquí por razones semejantes… parece que quiere robar las habilidades de alguien con un tremendo poder.

Veamos… a quién conozco por aquí que tenga un enorme poder… tenía que ser… traté de refutar:

—Ya veo… pero honestamente dudo que ella pueda…

—¿Robar el poder de tu novia?— Me interrumpió Nandaba… creo que no le agrado. —Claro que puede, y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para obtenerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?— Pregunté con cautela.

—A todo… mentirá, atacará, sobornará…— Se volvió hacia Koizumi, todos lo imitamos. —o seducirá para lograr su objetivo. Es una mujer muy peligrosa, y no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

Me levanté y llegué hasta donde estaba el ésper. Presté atención a su apariencia y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido, su ropa estaba mal acomodada (como si se hubiera vestido de prisa) y apestaba a licor.

Lo sabía. Sabía que Haruhara ocultaba algo siniestro. Está aquí por Haruhi, y según lo que estas personas dicen, puede robar su poder… pero ¿cómo? Y creo que estoy pasando por alto algo más…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo saben todo lo que nos están diciendo? ¿Ustedes también son extraterrestres?

—¡Oh, no! En absoluto—. Respondió Ninamori sonriente. —Bueno, Canti lo es, pero nosotros no.

—Nosotros somos agentes aduanales.

—_Bureau of Space Immigration_—_._ Intervino Nagato, recordándonos que estaba ahí.

—¿Tú los conoces, Yuki?— Preguntó Haruhi sorprendida.

—Claro que conoce al buró—. Le espetó Nandaba con acidez, me dio la impresión de que sentía un profundo desprecio por los no terrestres. —Y de antemano les advierto que no quiero que esta criatura se involucre en este asunto.

—Esta _criatura_ es un miembro valioso de mi brigada, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas ha mostrado una gran valentía y una conducta intachable. Además, es mi amiga—. Replicó Haruhi con pasión.

—¿Conducta intachable? ¿Amiga? Quizás deba recordarte que esta "amiga" tuya robó tus poderes y cambió el mundo hace casi dos años, y te mandó lejos de las personas a las que querías… aunque quizás fue lo suficientemente lista para no dejarte recuerdos al respecto—. Haruhi se quedó rígida con esa afirmación. Ella se enteró por mí del incidente de su desaparición, producto del mal funcionamiento de Nagato hace dos años… pero como lo describe Nandaba, suena horrible. Luego habló con el mismo despotismo hacia Nagato. —En lo que a mí concierne, sólo estoy esperando la más mínima intervención, el menor motivo para revocar tus derechos y sacarte de esta roca antes de que provoques más problemas.

Nagato no respondió a la agresión, pero no perecía molesta a pesar del ataque. Supongo que aún siente algo de culpa por lo que pasó entonces.

—Es suficiente, Naota. Aún hay un problema del cuál hablarles—. Orientó nuevamente Ninamori.

Nandaba tomó un respiro y dio un nuevo sorbo a su té.

—Deben evitar a toda costa que el canal N. O. que Haruko estableció vuelva a abrirse mientras solucionamos su situación.

—¿Qué es un canal N. O.?— Pregunté anticipándome a un nuevo dolor de cabeza… esa frase resultaría ser una gran y cruel ironía.

—Eh… yo tengo una idea de lo que es eso…— Dijo tímidamente Asahina, levantando la mano. —Es la forma estandarizada en que los habitantes de la galaxia llaman a un puente Einsten-Rosen… es un agujero de gusano, que permite el viaje en el tiempo y el espacio… la tecnología del TPDD tiene muchos fundamentos en esa teoría… bueno, teoría en esta época.

—Es interesante que alguien como tú sepa eso…— Dijo Nandaba, retirando momentáneamente su tono incriminatorio. —¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—_Información clasificada_.

—Sí, sí, me alegra que todos aquí sepan muchas cosas que yo no entiendo—. Dije un tanto exasperado. —¿Me podrías decir dónde puso ese portal Haruhara y como evito que se abra?

Canti dibujó un sonrojo en su monitor, Ninamori tosió un par de veces y Nandaba sonrió burlonamente… como si la situación le trajera un recuerdo.

—El portal N. O. se abre en la cabeza de ciertas personas, y se activa a través de un golpe, supongo que ya pasaste por eso… en este caso, Haruko te encontró y a través de ti puede transportar cosas de otras regiones de la galaxia, como la mano que enfrentamos hace un rato… y el canal se abre solamente en ciertas condiciones… debes tener un estado de ánimo muy específico para que el portal funcione…

—¿Qué estado de ánimo…?— Podía sentir que algo horrible se cernía sobre mi cabeza… literalmente…

Nandaba se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente. Luego disparó:

—Excitación sexual.

Es una mentira, ¿verdad?

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Uff... mis actividades estos días me tienen vuelto loco, pero helo aquí: capítulo 3 al fin. Por cierto, creo que había dejado algo abandonado el matiz lemon e implementé un poco de eso en este capítulo, ojalá lo disfruten. Bueno, como siempre, espero los comentarios y sigo trabajando en esta historia, y trataré de darme algo más de prisa. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir…?—Preguntó Haruhi, sintiéndose aludida por primera vez.

—Lo que dije. El canal N. O. se abre únicamente cuando el portador está pasando por una situación que eleva su estado de ánimo a niveles muy por encima de los normales. Podría abrirse por una depresión suicida o por un susto de muerte, pero el modo más fácil de activarlo es a través de la excitación.

Traté de analizar el supuesto que Nandaba estaba poniendo sobre la mesa. Mi cráneo es ahora algo así como un tubo de desagüe por donde pueden pasar cosas de un lado del espacio exterior hasta acá, eso porque Haruhara golpeó mi cabeza… por cierto, Haruhara es una mercenaria venida de algún lugar del universo con el único propósito de robar los poderes de Haruhi… Nandaba y Ninamori son agentes de migración del planeta y tienen por colega a un robot… ¿En qué momento mi vida se convirtió en esta farsa? Tengo miedo de dormir, pues seguramente amaneceré atado en la cama de una clínica psiquiátrica.

—¿Y Haruhara sabrá cuando yo esté… en ese estado?— Pregunté sintiéndome vigilado.

—No, sin embargo, es astuta y puede aparecerse en el momento menos pensado. Afortunadamente hay formas de prevenir que abra el canal sin que te des cuenta—. Me explica Ninamori con algo semejante a la condescendencia en la voz… maldita sea, deja de sentir lástima por mí.

Nandaba se puso de pie y se retiró la gorra de béisbol, poniéndola sobre mi cabeza. Sólo entonces noté que era apenas un poco más bajo que yo. Viendo su cara más de cerca, me pareció lejanamente familiar, como si ya hubiera visto su rostro antes… misma sensación que me había provocado la mención de su apellido.

—Trata de no quitarte la gorra—. Me indica con su voz intencionadamente apática.

—No te ofendas, pero preferiría una de los _Yankees_.

—Es esto o unas enormes cejas falsas, tú decides.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…

—Yo pasé más de diez años rogando que Haruko no regresara, y aún sigo sin entender por qué pasó lo que pasó—. Sólo entonces me transmitió involuntariamente parte de su pesar en su mirada. Parece que tiene una historia previa con Haruhara. —Traten de no involucrarse con ella hasta que nos hagamos cargo. He luchado con ella en el pasado y la he derrotado, lo volveré a hacer—. Echó un vistazo fugaz a la brigada, se concentró unos segundos en Koizumi, y luego puso cara de pocos amigos a Nagato. —No los importunamos más. Estaremos en contacto.

—¿Puedo verlo?— Preguntó Haruhi repentinamente.

—¿Qué cosa?— Dijo Nandaba, confundido.

—Tu bajo.

—Ah… claro.

Nandaba descolgó el instrumento de su espalda y se lo pasó a Haruhi. ¿Cómo supo que era un bajo…? Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero para mí todas las guitarras lucen iguales. Sólo entonces la vi a detalle. Era un instrumento azul celeste, muy agradable a la vista, Haruhi no perdió la oportunidad de colgar la correa sobre su hombro, pero al revés de cómo la había visto tocar una guitarra antes, luego me explicaría que el bajo de Nandaba era para zurdos.

—¿Es un _Rickenbacker_?— Cuestionó la chica mientras le sacaba algunos acordes.

—_4001_—. Completó el muchacho, buenamente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Lanzo yo.

—Sé algo de música, tonto. Aún debemos formar una banda, y me he estado preparando. ¿Cómo podría atreverme a cantar cualquier cosa si no sé qué bajo toca Paul McCartney?

Devuelto el instrumento, cuatro miembros de la brigada escoltamos a nuestros improvisados y extraños aliados hasta el pórtico, donde Nandaba repitió su advertencia y Ninamori agitó la mano junto a su rostro con simpatía. Sólo Canti se despidió correctamente haciendo una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados, correspondida únicamente por Asahina.

Regresamos a la estancia, y luego de que Nagato me ayudara a subir a Koizumi a una de las muchas habitaciones de esta casa, la alien y la viajera del futuro se despidieron, dejándonos a Haruhi y a mí en un agitado mar de pensamientos. Preparamos un poco más de té y nos sentamos en el comedor sin hablar por algún tiempo, pues incluso el cansancio parecía haberse ido de paseo.

—¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto?— Me atreví a preguntar cuando el silencio se antojaba tan espeso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—No lo sé—. Acarició con el dedo la orilla de la tasa, justo donde había posado sus labios para beber segundos atrás. —No sé si siquiera deberíamos tratar de resolverlo.

—Esa mujer es peligrosa, Haruhi. No quiero que te involucres con ella. No sabemos de qué modo pretende quitarte lo que es tuyo…

—Me dijo que sólo necesitaba que yo lo deseara… y traer algunas cosas de fuera… supongo que piensa traerlas a través de tu cabeza.

Por loco que suene, el comentario de Haruhi tiene sentido.

—Incluso si así fuera, me da miedo pensar que podría llevarse algo más que tus poderes… por favor, prométeme que vas a ser más precavida y menos crédula con Haruhara—. No levantó la mirada de la tasa. Tampoco me respondió… ¿realmente estaba considerando renunciar a ser lo que es sólo por esa necesidad de sentirse amada…? Esa expresión temerosa y esa nostalgia me hicieron pensar que así era. Me levanté y rodeé la mesa hasta alcanzarla y pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros. —Que te quede bien claro… aún si decides no ser el centro del universo… aún así seguirás siendo el eje en el cual girará el mío… ¿de acuerdo?

Apoyo con suavidad sus manos sobre mis brazos.

—A veces dices cosas tan… deberías escribirlas—. Sonríe, más no se sosiega. —Vamos a dormir… mañana pensaremos como arreglar esto.

Poco después de eso, nos fuimos a dormir. Una persona se integra a partir de cada aspecto de su vida, y este pequeño inconveniente comienza a antojárseme no tan pequeño como esperaba. Quizá más consciente que yo sobre las implicaciones que la actual coyuntura nos ofrecía, tuvo la suficiente delicadeza de cambiarse de ropa en el baño en lugar de hacerlo en la habitación frente a mí, cosa a la que estoy más o menos acostumbrado. También se recostó unos centímetros más alejada de mí y para ser franco, me sentí un tanto desprotegido.

Sería un absoluto mentiroso si no admitiera que el sexo se ha convertido en una de las partes más interesantes de mi vida desde que lo descubrimos hace más de un año, en especial dada la calidad de amante con la que me tocó compartirlo; no obstante, no siento que sea algo sin lo cual fuera a morir. No así con Haruhi. Ella, si bien no es una ninfómana, si es más demandante que yo, y si ya de por sí me parece todo un evento que haya aguantado estas dos semanas sin actividad, pedirle que espere un poco más me resulta difícil de creer.

—Hasta mañana—. Me dice dándome un beso delicado en la mejilla.

Respondí de igual forma y unos minutos después escuché sus delicados ronquidos mientras dormía, dándome la espalda. Por algún tiempo me distraje viendo al techo, pues como seguramente sabrán, cuando estoy preocupado, el sueño pasa de largo de mí como si no existiera. Me vuelvo hacia Haruhi y me concentro en la artística curvatura que se forma entre su cintura y sus caderas a media luz. Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo por el talle, uniendo mi abdomen a su espalda, e involuntariamente mi virilidad a ese precioso trasero de corredora de maratón.

—¡Auch!

Un pellizco innecesariamente fuerte castigó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Haruhi.

—¿Sentiste algo?— Me pregunta con voz somnolienta.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí!— Le reclamo.

—Pues recuerda ese dolor cada que quieras poner las manos o cualquier otra cosa sobre mí mientras resolvemos nuestro problemita.

—De acuerdo—. Respondí a regañadientes y traté de darme la vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Me reprocha mientras me detiene.

—Evito las tentaciones.

No me suelta.

—Tengo frío... abrázame.

Conmovido por esa sincera muestra de afecto, me dispuse a dormir arrullado por el sonido de su respiración.

* * *

><p>Dicho sea de paso… ¿recuerdan el tópico que Haruhi planteó hace más de un año, cuando comenzó a llevarnos a esos eróticos aislamientos que en un principio confundió con sueños? Hablo de los sueños lúcidos y toda la parafernalia que rodeaba dicho fenómeno fisiológico. Pues bien: luego de que toda nuestra aventura con la Brigada SOS-Ni terminara y volviéramos a casa, retomó el tema y obligó a toda la brigada a investigar y practicar al respecto. Según lo que ella me cuenta, a estas alturas lo domina ya a la perfección. Normalmente pensaría que está mintiendo, pero le creo partiendo del hecho de que yo mismo he logrado cierto control de mis sueños… aunque Haruhi plantea el panorama en el cual uno puede manipular la experiencia onírica a voluntad, yo me conformo con reconstruir escenas y recuerdos que me agraden… por algún motivo, siento que eso me será de gran utilidad en el futuro.<p>

¿A qué viene esa explicación? Bueno… resulta que esa noche, una vez dormido, pude dar cuenta de que soñaba, y eso me dio carta blanca para evocar un recuerdo… así que elegí bien en la galería de mi cerebro y llegué hasta una noche, unas semanas después de derrotar a la Brigada SOS-Ni… un evento corto, pero sumamente agradable. Helo aquí:

Fue una noche agitada. De esas noches de sábado en las que no te importa desvelarte, ya que no hay nada que hacer el domingo, pero ya para esos momentos estaba rendido, y mi mente se refugiaba dentro de relajantes figuras oníricas. Sin embargo, el sueño comenzó a cambiar de matices… sé que soñaba con paisajes relajantes y viajes, con cosas de ese tipo, hasta que poco a poco fue degenerando en comida y terminó en curvilíneas formas femeninas (ignoro cómo se relacionaron las unas con las otras). Un instante después, el sentimiento devino en sensación, y la agitación mental se hizo física.

Mi sueño finalmente terminó y abrí los ojos en la oscura alcoba… aún estaba acostado, y tal como comenté, había sido una noche agitada… estoy desnudo y hace un calor que arranca sutiles gotas de sudor de mi frente. Sobre mis muslos está cruzada una larga, firme y nívea pierna, hay un delicado abdomen apenas rozando el hueso de mi cadera y unos senos generosos y firmes presionando mi brazo. Sobre mi hombro hay un par de labios suaves que eventualmente dejan caer besos pequeños e inocentes sobre él… me bastaron unos segundos de aquella apresurada vigilia para reconocer el aroma del cabello de Haruhi inflamando mis pulmones. No hay gran novedad en eso, por lo general así dormimos… pero hay algo inusual esta vez, y es que ella está más despierta que yo y parece que hace algunos minutos se dedica a una faena afanosamente… su mano está sobre cierta parte de mí que requiere atención para ganar firmeza…

—Al fin despiertas…— Me recrimina en un murmullo.

—Ya pasamos por esto hoy… dos veces…— Le respondo con voz cavernosa de recién despierto. —¿No fue suficiente para ti?

—Si lo hubiera sido, tú seguirías dormido, ¿no crees?

—Por tu culpa voy a morir joven.

—Pero morirás con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Mis ojos ya están acostumbrados a la oscuridad y puedo ver su enrome sonrisa pícara. —Soy una chica joven, sana y responsable que vive sola con su novio… ¿Quién podría decirme algo si una noche despierto con ganas de chupárselo a dicho novio?

—¿Q…? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese, jovencita?— Le reclamo escandalizado.

—¿Me regañas por eso? No seas hipócrita… apenas usé ese término, se puso más duro…— No supe que responder… su afirmación era cien por ciento cierta. —Me pregunto qué pasará si digo…— Acercó sus labios peligrosamente a mi lóbulo auricular y susurró: —…te lo quiero mamar…

¿Qué pasó? Justamente lo que ella quería… tiene razón, soy un hipócrita santurrón… la reprendo por usar ese lenguaje tan sucio, pero no puedo ocultar que me excita sobremanera que lo use… y viendo que obtuvo el resultado deseado, saltó sobre mí ágil cual felino, haciendo que mi lengua bailara con la suya por unos segundos, para después comenzar a hacer un camino de besos a través de mi cuello y pectoral, pasando sus finos dedos sobre mis costillas, provocándome escalofríos. Y luego de entretenerse fugazmente con mi ombligo, llegó hasta el objeto de su deseo, sin dejar de verme a los ojos con esa malicia atemorizante, mientras prepara a su víctima con sus suaves manos de pianista.

—¿Estás listo?— Me pregunta en tanto que siento su aliento cálido sobre mi masculinidad.

—Como nunca antes…

Una pequeña parte desapareció entre sus suaves labios y la sensación de su lengua moviéndose me hizo dar un respingo. Ella también lo sintió y ríe de su fechoría, sabiendo que estoy a su merced. Al principio lo hace con delicadeza, moviendo toda su cabeza, haciéndome sentir el interior de sus mejillas y la presión generosa de sus labios, eventualmente hace pasar con mucho cuidado sus dientes por un costado, desde la punta hasta la base, provocándome una sensación alucinante… luego, desde donde se quedó, regresaba hacia arriba sólo con su lengua, para nuevamente hacer desaparecer una parte dentro de su boca.

—¿Te gusta así?— Pregunta.

—¿Tú qué crees…?

—Respóndeme o te muerdo.

—Sí… me gusta mucho…

—Entonces probemos algo más.

Esta vez sus manos son las que trabajan más diligentemente, y los fieles compañeros de mi "amigo" son quienes reciben los besos y otras caricias orales de mi amante. Hace un tiempo llegué a pensar en poner uno de esos programas de protección parental en la PC para evitar que Haruhi viera cosas pervertidas por internet… pero si va a hacer uso de ese conocimiento conmigo de esta forma, aumentaré el ancho de banda de nuestra conexión lo más pronto posible…

Sólo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más y me tenía al límite de resistencia. Al darse cuenta (cosa que no requirió de mucha atención), comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos… maldición, esto haría enloquecer a cualquiera…

—¡Ah…! a-apártate…— Le advierto con preocupación legítima.

—¿_Pod gué_?— Me pregunta fingiendo demencia.

—Voy a… ¡oh, vamos! ¡Tú sabes lo que va a pasar!

Dibuja una sonrisa perversa en su boca ocupada y aumenta el ya de por sí deslumbrante brillo de sus ojos.

—_Adlo_…

—Pero…

—_¡Jólo adlo!_— Me ordena jubilosamente mientras sus caricias devinieron en francas y feroces succiones, haciendo que me aferrara a las sábanas…

Y sucedió… un lamento largo, lastimero y entrecortado salió de mi garganta, características que compartía con la polución que irremediablemente dejé salir en la boca y rostro de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos de cansancio, mareo y confusión, luego de eso, me senté frente a ella, sentada sobre las sábanas también.

—Hiciste un desastre—. Me inculpa.

—Yo te advertí y…

—Tendrás que pagar por esto…— Me dice aún relamiéndose los labios. Vaya… es raro, pero no pensé que fuera a gustarle… debía salir de dudas…

—¿No tienes problema con… bueno… pasártelo?

—No…

—¿No sabe mal?

—Pues no… ¿Quieres averiguar?

—¡NO! ¡AH!

Se lanzó a mis brazos tratando de besarme. Jugamos un rato más… luego hicimos el amor hasta que se quedó dormida… hubo dos grandes verdades en nuestra conversación previa. Uno: esta carencia de sueño definitivamente me hará morir a edad temprana. Dos: Sin duda alguna moriré con una gran sonrisa.

El avispado vicecomandante de la brigada me dijo una vez que las "peleas" entre Haruhi y yo rara vez son serias… es el modo que ella tiene para demostrar su afecto. No discute con nadie más que conmigo, así que debe quererme mucho. Desde que vivimos juntos, procura mi salud y alimentación, como una tutora entrometida, cuida que mis calificaciones no decaigan y cambia completamente su personalidad cuando estamos los dos solos, ha compartido secretos conmigo que nadie más ha escuchado, ni siquiera sus padres… es una mujer tan completa que me hace preguntarme si yo le reporto el mismo grado de confiabilidad… espero que sí, espero estarla haciendo de verdad feliz, y poder hacerlo por muchos años más… porque yo soy muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Doscientos cincuenta mililitros de agua helada golpearon mi rostro con furia, con tal impacto que un grito luchó por salir de mi garganta, aunque no lo logró. Confundido y molesto manoteé un rato mientras la vigilia me llegaba por completo.<p>

—¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?— Le reclamo a Haruhi, de pie junto a la cama, con una jarra llena de agua con hielos en una mano y un vaso vacío en la otra.

—Manteniéndote bajo control—. Responde mirando hacia las sábanas.

Yo no necesito volverme para ver lo que pasa... Después de un sueño así, mi cuerpo sólo podía tener una reacción.

—¿Qué esperabas? Estaba soñando contigo...

Ignorando completamente el afán romántico que llevaba mi comentario, sirvió un segundo vaso y lo lanzó sobre mis piernas, logrando casi de inmediato que mi estado alterado desapareciera.

—Tú mismo escuchaste a Naota y a Eri anoche: nada de emociones fuertes.

—Sí, pero el agua fría era innecesaria, ¿No crees?

Sólo entonces noté que ella estaba ya bañada y debidamente uniformada. Previsora como es, seguramente se levantó primero para bañarse antes y evitarme la presión de ver ese maravilloso cuerpecito cubierto de jabón...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de hacer eso!— Le reprocho al sentir por tercera vez el agua helada sobre mí.

—Pues deja de verme con esa mirada pervertida y date prisa, que aún debes bañarte y bajar a desayunar o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

A sus órdenes, su majestad.

El desayuno era la única parte de ese principio de día que se desarrollaba con cierta normalidad, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Haruhi tomó la llamada, saludó efusivamente a su "hermanita" y luego me pasó el aparato.

—¡Shamisen desapareció!— Dice mi hermana apenas conteniendo el llanto. —¿No está contigo?

—No… es un gato, los gatos salen a dar paseos muy largos a veces, volverá antes de lo que crees—. No hubo una respuesta verbal, sino más bien un sonidito de inconformidad. —De acuerdo, si para mañana no ha vuelto, te ayudaré a buscarlo, ¿te parece bien?

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Se despidió efusivamente y luego de mandar saludos a su "hermana mayor" cortó la llamada.

Haruhi mantuvo una expresión meditabunda el resto de la mañana, como si estuviera formulando un plan o algo así... tengo sentimientos encontrados con eso: por un lado, mantiene viva mi esperanza de que realmente esté reconsiderando la aún confusa participación de Haruhara, pero por otro, como siempre, temo por mi integridad.

Hablando de integridades comprometidas...

—¿Y Koizumi?

—Se fue a primera hora.

—¿Y lo dejaste?

—Me dijo que estaba bien, excepto porque tenía una resaca horrible... luego llegó una camioneta de su agencia y se lo llevó.

—¿Te contó lo que pasó anoche?

—No. Aunque le advertí que debería darme una muy buena explicación de lo que pasó ayer.

¿Qué fue lo que Haruhara le hizo ayer...? Me da muy mala espina...

Pensaría en eso más tarde, así que sin mayores aspavientos de momento, hicimos camino a la escuela.

* * *

><p>El resto del día no tuvo mayores incidentes más que la cara seria de Haruhi mientras miraba por la ventana. Siempre me he preguntado qué clase de magia encierra el patio de la escuela, que consigue quedarse por horas con su atención. Aunque no me resultó sorprendente en absoluto, Haruhara no fue a dar clases, y el alumnado parecía estar disfrutando del inesperado asueto, y fue precisamente en el inter de la clase de gimnasia que el móvil en mi bolsillo casi me hace saltar de mi butaca. La estereotípica imagen de un sobre en la pantalla líquida y Koizumi como remitente me parecieron particularmente raros.<p>

_Ven a las mesas del patio posterior, necesito hablar contigo._

—¿Quién es?— Pregunta con agudeza la chica de la banda amarilla al escuchar el zumbido del teléfono.

—Mi hermana—. Le miento. —Al parecer, Shamisen sigue perdido—. Espero cautelosamente unos segundos... —Debo ir al sanitario, vuelvo enseguida.

Caminé tan rápido como pude hasta que por fin pude ver la silueta del ésper en una de las solitarias mesas. A reserva de las marcadas ojeras dibujadas en su rostro, su aspecto general era el de siempre: bien vestido, perfumado e incluso sonriente a pesar de la mala noche. Además de eso, un único detalle en su vestimenta: una bufanda que se me antojó innecesaria dado el clima.

—Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por todas las molestias que seguramente les ocasioné anoche—. Comenzó interceptándome antes de llegar a donde él estaba, haciendo una reverencia.

—Descuida—. Lo tranquilicé y ambos tomamos asiento. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche contigo y Haruhara?

En un evento sin precedentes, el ésper pasó saliva, temeroso.

—¿Suzumiya no te contó?

—Sólo una parte repleta de lagunas. Adelante, sé que te mueres por explicármelo todo.

Koizumi comenzó con su relato:

—Luego de que te marcharas ayer, Haruhara y Suzumiya hablaron por un largo rato sobre la brigada, incluso yo llegué a pensar que tenía un interés legítimo en ella. Sin embargo, así como la seriedad de la conversación aumentaba, el volumen disminuía. Pasarían ya de las cinco de la tarde cuando Suzumiya dio por concluidas las actividades del día y nos despidió. Haruhara me detuvo argumentando que yo era la prenda que ella había ganado compitiendo contra Nagato. Luego, Haruhara le preguntó dónde podía encontrarte... Después de eso, me dijo que tenía que hacer válido su premio.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Me llevó en su moto a las afueras de la ciudad y me preguntó si quería un trago. Accedí y comenzamos a... convivir. Me preguntó muchas cosas sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de Suzumiya, pues de alguna manera sabía que yo tenía conexión con ella y sus habilidades... encontró particularmente difícil convencerme de darle detalles y en algún punto trató de sacarme información... por otros medios...

—¿Qué fue lo que Haruhara te hizo?

Un tanto renuente, se quitó una parte de la bufanda, dejándome ver algunas marcas en su cuello. Me imaginé que sería algo así... Parece que Nandaba no exageraba.

—Esto es grave... ella abusó de ti... podríamos incluso ir a la policía si quieres.

—No creo que funcione... recién cumplí los dieciocho, y te mentiría si te dijera que me forzó...

—¿Entonces sólo dejarás que se salga con la suya?

—Creo que me subestimas. Quizás fui yo quien obtuvo lo que quiso, ¿no crees?

—Esa mujer es más peligrosa de lo que crees, Koizumi.

—Descuida, tengo todo bajo control... Sólo te pido discreción con Suzumiya.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, mientras terminábamos las últimas clases del día, reflexionaba acerca de las palabras del ésper y como se relacionaban con Haruhi. Parece que su percepción no es tan errada después de todo… Koizumi me pidió discreción por miedo a la reacción que ella pudiera tener… creo que no alcanza a comprender que debajo de esa personalidad contradictoria y soberbia, está un ser amable y comprensivo. Haruhi está considerando seriamente renunciar a sus poderes… ¿debería considerar yo qué hacer si eso pasa?<p>

—Ya pensé en un plan para evitar que Haruko traiga cosas a través de tu cabeza—. Me despierta mi loca jefa de brigada mientras caminamos hacia el cuarto del club.

—Dime que es algo que no pone en riesgo mi vida.

—No seas tonto, por supuesto que no. Pero será hasta la noche que podré darte todos los detalles al respecto.

Irrumpió en el salón del club sin siquiera tocar y tomó su asiento de siempre, yo únicamente me senté un par de minutos mientras Asahina me obsequiaba con una deliciosa ración de té y esperé a que algo más pasara. Nagato ocupaba su asiento de toda la vida, inexpresiva y Koizumi sonreía al aire sin una muestra (además de la bufanda) de que hubiese pasado nada.

—A partir de mañana comenzaremos a llevarnos las cosas del cuarto del club—. Comenzó Haruhi, con algo de sentimiento en la voz. —Así que vengan preparados para llevarse lo que consideren que es suyo, y por supuesto, donaremos a la escuela lo que ya no ocupen.

Sin saber a qué se refería a ciencia cierta con su "plan", decidí esperar hasta después de trabajar para averiguarlo, y me despedí de mis compañeros de brigada como era la costumbre. Creo que cada día que pasa me parezco más a Haruhi en situaciones relacionadas con las responsabilidades, pues hace dos años le habría tomado la palabra a Sasaki sin dudarlo y hubiese faltado al trabajo. Esta vez fue Koizumi el que me alcanzó luego de que crucé la puerta del aula del club.

—He solicitado que tengas protección a todas horas, así que si Haruhara aparece, no estarás solo.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, dejando salir a Asahina y a Nagato.

—Suzumiya nos dijo que podíamos marcharnos ya, pero que Koizumi debe volver—. Dijo la guapa _ronin_ al alcanzarnos.

—En fin—. Respondió el ésper con un dejo de resignación en su eterna sonrisa. —El deber llama.

Se despidió de los presentes y regresó al salón.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro de que puedes trabajar?— Pregunto con preocupación Sasaki una vez que me vio acomodarme en mi lugar de siempre.<p>

—Descuida, estoy bien, ni siquiera me quedó una cicatriz, empiezo a pensar que sólo soy delicado contra los golpes en la cabeza.

—Entonces ya sé qué hacer cuando quiera obtener algo de ti—. Dijo sonriente y se dio media vuelta... Creo que ya lo he comentado, pero últimamente ha hecho comentarios de ese talante... ¡Ah, olvídenlo, qué tontería!

El resto de mi jornada laboral aconteció sin incidentes dignos de mención, aunque la zozobra sobre que había en la mente de Haruhi me seguía inquietando. Traté de ignorar la preocupación y me concentré en trabajar lo mejor que pude. Quizás un poco paranoico salí del edificio a las ocho de la noche como todos los días, e hice camino a casa echando fugaces vistazos a los callejones oscuros hasta que llegué a la estación.

No debería preocuparme tanto, tengo gente de La Agencia vigilándome y Nandaba, Ninamori y su mascota de tuercas deben estar escondidos por ahí haciendo lo propio.

Finalmente llegué a casa para encontrarme con una escena poco común:

Haruhi en efecto estaba ahí, pero no estaba sola. Papá Suzumiya estaba con ella y entre ambos preparaban la cena de la noche, trabajando como un par de profesionales en las artes culinarias, perfectamente sincronizados y armónicos en la confección de los alimentos... me pareció raro dado que las visitas familiares se hacen los fines de semana y con previo aviso. Saludé y ofrecí mi ayuda para los menesteres faltantes, y aunque la convivencia se desarrolló sin problemas, estoy seguro que el padre de Haruhi también pudo sentir la rareza del ambiente... No, era peor aún... Él ya sabía algo que yo no...

—¿Qué tal el trabajo, muchacho?— Preguntó una vez que terminamos de cenar, como tratando de relajar la tensión.

—Eh... Muy bien, gracias...

—Le comenté a papá que hemos tenido una situación complicada los últimos días—. Dijo ella de pronto, interrumpiendo nuestro simulacro de charla. —Le conté a _grosso modo_ nuestro problema y llegamos a una solución que bien podría funcionar.

—Los dejo un momento a solas—. Soltó papá Suzumiya apenas escuchó esas palabras y se perdió escaleras arriba en un santiamén.

—Entiendo perfectamente que todo lo que pasó el año anterior podría considerarse como la causa de que tú y yo hayamos hecho las cosas tan rápido...

—¿A qué viene eso?— Pregunté sintiéndome un tanto ansioso... creo que me doy una idea de a dónde quiere llegar... mierda, ojalá que me equivoque...

—A que últimamente he sentido algo de temor de que un día tú... te aburras de mí...

—¡Yo...! ¿Pero...? ¡Yo nunca...! ¡Eso es ridículo!

—¿En serio lo crees? Porque yo...— Evitó mi mirada.

—Por todos los cielos...— Susurré golpeado por el conocimiento y ella bajó aún más la mirada.

De eso se trata todo entonces... Yo, ciego y confiado traté de encontrar la explicación afuera cuando el problema estuvo adentro todo el tiempo... la verdadera causa de su desazón no sólo estaba en mis acciones... estaba completamente en mi.

—Estás aburrida de mí—. Dije más para mí que para ella.

—N-no... es decir... cuando lo dices así, cualquier cosa suena horrible... son muchas cosas... es complicado... pero por el problema que tenemos encima, me parece lo más conveniente... eh... papá me ayudó a pensarlo y pues... llegamos a la conclusión de que...— la vi tragar saliva, incluso hay un ligero temblor en sus manos y su voz. —…debería volver a casa de mis padres por unos días...

La frase fue como pequeños trozos de hielo cayendo por mi espina. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba de pie y mi mandíbula parecía haberse trabado.

—Se que te puede parecer repentino, hijo, pero creo que podría ser lo mejor para los dos—. Dice su padre, apareciendo de pronto al pie de la escalera y esforzándose al máximo por tratar de sonar conciliador. —Y aunque hasta la fecha no me han decepcionado, sigo creyendo que son muy jóvenes para vivir juntos.

No. Ni usted ni nadie podría decir eso... usted poco o nada sabe sobre nosotros en realidad... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nosotros hemos salvado al mundo! ¡Se supone que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡Se supone que ella me eligió!

—Yo también lo creo así—. Dice ella, leyendo mi mente como siempre. —Y si de verdad es el caso, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿No crees?

Y a pesar de que quería hacerla reconsiderar, mi boca no se movió... de acuerdo, quizás me he vuelto algo sedentario, pero eso es todo... tenemos un problema muy serio que resolver, creo que este es el peor momento para separarnos... —La decisión está tomada... Lo lamento—. Sólo cuando dijo esas palabras noté que papá Suzumiya llevaba una maleta pequeña. Haruhi se acercó y me dio un beso suave en la mejilla. —Ve a visitarme a casa pronto.

Los siguientes minutos me pareció vivirlos en el cuerpo de otra persona. Cuando me di cuenta, ya sólo estaba yo en el pórtico, con la sensación de haber sido abandonado… ¿eso sería todo…? Y fue en ese momento, cuando ya era tarde, que salieron las palabras que se habían estancando en mis cuerdas bucales minutos atrás:

—No quiero que te vayas…

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lento, pero seguro... capítulo 4 concluido y nos acercamos al final. Esperando como siempre que el capítulo les guste, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Nunca me imaginé que el impacto de un par de guitarras pudiera sonar así. Había escuchado del heavy metal, pero esto es ridículo. Debo admitirlo: Nandaba es grandioso, pero Haruhara es superior, además de que su guitarra luce más poderosa que el bajo del agente aduanal. En un potente choque que literalmente levantó el polvo de varios metros alrededor de ellos, Nandaba fue arrastrado una distancia considerable hacia atrás, y respiraba agitado mientras lanzaba una mirada irritada a la extraterrestre.

—Dejémoslo así, Naota. No tenemos por qué continuar con esto, tú y yo sabemos cómo terminará...— le espetó con una sonrisa cínica y fiada.

—Eso sólo fue el calentamiento…— tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo su llamado: —¡Canti!

El androide azul saltó a la improvisada arena de combate y aterrizó unos centímetros detrás del muchacho haciendo cimbrar el patio de le escuela, Nandaba, sin volverse a verlo, le pasó el bajo. Como si la escena no fuera lo suficientemente rara para ese momento, unas enormes fauces salieron del tórax del robot y literalmente engulló el muchacho... Luego de masticarlo algunos segundos, la pintura azul de la máquina se tiñó de rojo, quitándole su típica aura amable y haciéndolo lucir verdaderamente aterrador.

* * *

><p>Haruhi se fue de aquí hace dos noches. Debo ser honesto conmigo mismo y decir que me ha pesado bastante, sin embargo, es soportable. La misma noche que se fue tuve la imagen de mí muriendo de depresión, pero eso aún no ha sucedido. Ayer la vi en la escuela y el tipo de comunicación que había entre nosotros apenas si ha variado, y algo en mi corazón me dice que esto sólo es una etapa… pero demonios… de verdad duele no sentir su calor en las mañanas. Entre los muchos indicadores que me dicen que esta separación no es para siempre, está el hecho de que no ha venido por sus cosas y parecen tenerla sin cuidado, y se la ha pasado preguntándome si he comido o dormido bien.<p>

—Eh...— Demonios, me siento como un adolescente.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Me pregunta al ver mi indecisión mientras me recargo en el muro, viéndola desde mi butaca.

—Estaba pensando...

—Dilo de una maldita vez…— Me suelta con vehemencia mientras cruza los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¿Habrá algún problema si voy a tu casa esta noche…? Podríamos ir a algún lado… no sé…

—Ah... no, para nada— Responde bajando un poco la voz y acomodándose el cabello.

—¡Perfecto!— ¿Por qué diablos estoy tan emocionado? —Entonces ahí estaré...

—¿A qué hora?— Pregunta en el mismo tono imperativo.

—No lo sé... cuando salga del trabajo.

—¿Cómo invitas a un chica a salir sin siquiera establecer una hora? Debes llegar allá a las nueve, si se te hace tarde, tendrás una penalización, ¿está claro?

Qué rara eres... Dios o quien sea bendiga tu rareza. Sí, estoy emocionado, y no pretendo negarlo, me gusta la idea de hacer con Haruhi las cosas que no pudimos hacer antes de estar juntos… se me antoja como un juego de cortejo y tengo planeado usar mis mejores cartas.

—Deberías llevarle un obsequio—. Me dice el ángel del té durante el almuerzo.

—Sí, me comentó que necesitaba calcetas y…— me interrumpo al ver a la _ronin_ reír por lo bajo. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No hablaba de ese tipo de obsequio. Debe ser un detalle lindo, no forzosamente algo que necesite.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le regalase flores?

—Uh... eso fue apenas... nunca.

—Entonces esta podría ser una magnífica oportunidad para darle una grata sorpresa. Hasta hoy, no he conocido chica que se resista a las flores.

Flores, anotado.

—Seguridad—. Resumió Koizumi en una palabra. —Puedes ganar guerras sólo teniendo el aplomo suficiente, y quizás esto ayude—. Abrió su casillero para los zapatos y extrajo un pequeño frasco de vidrio con atomizador, levantó un poco las solapas de mi camisa y roció un poco sobre mi cuello. —Esta fragancia no la uso, porque siento que no va con mi personalidad, pero te queda perfecta a ti, ¿no crees?

Aspiré la esencia, y el ésper no se equivocaba, no era un aroma dulzón como el que él acostumbraba, era un poco más robusto… más varonil... tomé el frasco junto con los buenos deseos del vicecomandante de la brigada.

Seguridad y agua de colonia, anotadas.

Nagato sólo pudo contribuir con una frase mientras caminaba con ella al salir de la escuela:

—No tengo idea.

No tener idea, anotado.

* * *

><p>—Parece que estás de buen humor hoy—. Me dice Sasaki al alcanzarme junto a la máquina de café del comedor en el trabajo.<p>

—¿En serio? No lo noté.

Al día siguiente en que Haruhi se fue de casa, necesitaba con desesperación charlar con alguien al respecto. Los miembros de la brigada no podrían ayudar mucho y seguramente tendrían que escuchar ambas versiones. Sin embargo, Sasaki siempre fue un buen oído al cual recurrir en momentos como ese. En un rato libre como el que teníamos en ese momento le platiqué parte de lo que había pasado, teniendo buen cuidado de omitir que se había ido de casa y supongo que gracias a eso no me corté las venas con pan de caja.

—Si te sientes triste o solo y quisieras hablar sobre cualquier cosa, no dudes en acercarte a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, gracias.

Me iluminó con su sonrisa tranquilizadora por unos momentos y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Apenas unos pasos después se detuvo y se giró a verme.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

La pregunta, debo admitirlo, me tomó por sorpresa.

—Eh… sí, ya tengo planes, lo lamento.

—Será en otra ocasión entonces.

A las ocho con cinco minutos estaba ya camino a la estación. Tomé las previsiones pertinentes para llegar a casa, darme una ducha relámpago y salir en camino a casa de los padres de Haruhi teniendo en cuenta que debía pasar primero por una floristería y enfrentándome a una duda trascendental... ¿qué tipo de flores debería llevar…? Cerca de treinta y cinco minutos después discutía eso con la dependiente de dicho establecimiento.

—¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de flores le gustan?

—Conociéndola como la conozco, seguramente estaría fascinada con una planta carnívora.

La mujer que atendía el negocio arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces... ¿Sabes cuál es su color favorito?

—Supongo que tiene cierta preferencia por el amarillo.

Me dio a escoger entre varias opciones. En lo personal me inclinaba por un delicado ramillete de rosas amarillas, aunque la dependiente me aconsejó que si iba a dar rosas, fueran rojas, los tulipanes y las amapolas eran también una opción. Después de mucho reflexionar, hice mi elección y salí disparado hacia mi destino.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome como un jovencito mientras esperaba a que alguien atendiera la puerta una vez que toqué el timbre, como si una alimaña con muchas patas estuviera recorriendo mi estómago… pero, ¿por qué? ¿No es la misma Haruhi de siempre? ¿La misma persona con la que hace unos días compartía hasta el lecho?<p>

La puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver el amable rostro de mamá Suzumiya. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos esa noche, como una criatura que podía oler el nerviosismo y se regocijaba en él.

—Te dije que llegaría puntualmente—. Lanzó mirando hacia dentro de la casa. —Bienvenido.

Entró nuevamente, dejando que la persona a la que yo iba a ver asomara finalmente la cabeza. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero parecía casi tan nerviosa como yo. Instintivamente miré mi reloj de pulso.

—Cinco antes de las nueve—. Dije triunfante. —No puedes decir que llegué tarde.

—¿Eso es para mí?— preguntó mirando la flor en mi mano.

—Sí. Imaginé que sería lo más apropiado.

Le alcancé el solitario y enorme girasol. Tenía que ser algo grande y amarillo, y definitivamente sería mejor algo diferente, por la expresión en su rostro me parece que no erre demasiado en mi elección y sus ojos brillaron al tener de cerca la enorme flor. Desapareció unos instantes dentro de la casa y me pareció escuchar el murmullo de ella y su madre. Sólo cuando volvió a salir pude dar cuenta de su atuendo. Ropa casual, como siempre, una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes que resaltaba la belleza de sus hombros. Al estar afuera de nueva cuenta se colgó literalmente de mi mano y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, una voz nos detuvo.

—¿A qué hora piensan volver?— Preguntó papá Suzumiya a punto de irnos. Ambos nos quedamos engarrotados en silencio y nos miramos el uno al otro, no nos habíamos detenido a pensar en eso y no teníamos una buena respuesta. —A las doce en punto tu carroza se convierte en calabaza, señorita.

La noche se me antojó muy corta. Cenamos algo en algún lugar (y por supuesto, pagué yo, pero esta vez por voluntad propia) y pasamos el resto del tiempo charlando en la banca de aquel parque que tantas aventuras había atestiguado. Era como conocer de nueva cuenta a Haruhi, descubrir por segunda vez sus gustos y esas cosas que pasé por alto durante todo el tiempo que pasamos viviendo juntos. Curiosamente descubrí algunas cosas sobre mí también, no sabía que mi sentido del humor fuera tan vasto, pero ella se la pasó riéndose de mí y llamándome idiota todo el tiempo. Sabía que ella era inteligente, pero había momentos en que simplemente me dejaba detrás… sonará raro, pero no puedo recordar con claridad de qué charlamos esa noche, se que hablamos de todo, sobre Nagato, sobre Koizumi y Asahina, también acerca de Haruhara y los tres del BSI, y por supuesto, sobre ella y sobre mí.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era medianoche. Nuevamente estaba en el pórtico de la casa de los padres de Haruhi.

—Siempre me pregunté que se sentiría venir a dejar a una chica a su casa después de una cita—. Le digo cuando la veo encararme frente a la puerta.

—Yo pensaba algo semejante… pero nunca te diste el tiempo. Más bien, nunca nos dimos la oportunidad.

—¿Sabes qué más tengo ganas de hacer?— Pregunté acercándome un paso hacia ella, nuevamente sintiendo esa inquietud como de niño de secundaria.

—¿Qué cosa?— Me pregunta con un ligero temblor en la voz.

No le dije nada, únicamente me acerqué y tomé sus mejillas con delicadeza. Me recordó lejanamente ese intento de nuevo mundo hace tres años, sólo que esta vez no tuve que forzar el beso como en aquella ocasión. Después de tanto tiempo, aquel beso me pareció el más exquisito y sensual que hubiese experimentado hasta ese momento de mi vida. La textura y el sabor de sus labios me elevaron por algunos segundos lejos de las preocupaciones que nos rodeaban, lejos de Haruhara y las estupideces de los extraterrestres. Ella, por su parte, me tomó por los hombros, quizás en un trance semejante al mío, y estuvimos así hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, aunque no nos alejamos, sino que unimos nuestras frentes, aún con los ojos cerrados, como si esa posición fuera una extensión del beso mismo.

Una tos fingida y fuerte nos devolvió a la realidad. Papá Suzumiya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y nos miraba ligeramente incómodo.

—Las doce y dos, jovencitos.

—¡Oh, por favor, papá!— Trató de reclamar ella.

—Mi casa, mis reglas—. Entró dejando la puerta abierta para que su joven hija lo siguiera.

—Debo entrar—. Se disculpa y me estrecha una vez más. —Por cierto, hueles muy bien… hasta mañana.

Para ser un reencuentro luego de haber abandonado nuestra casa, resultó muy bien. No sentí el deseo enfermizo de reprocharle o siquiera de saber sus motivos sino que sólo nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestra compañía… pensé en hacerlo de vuelta y caminé en dirección a casa con ese espíritu.

Sin embargo, a medida que abandonaba el aura protectora del vecindario de Haruhi, la inquietud iba haciendo mella poco a poco en mi buen humor. Imagino que ya saben que me inquietaba tanto. Por supuesto: Haruhara. Estos últimos días había estado en una calma que no se me hacía normal viniendo de una persona con sus parámetros de pensamiento y actuar, y el hecho de que no haya dado noticias sólo me hace pensar que su aparición será descomunal e inesperada.

* * *

><p>Bien dice el dicho que mata más la duda que el desengaño. Los siguientes días la pasamos a la expectativa de los movimientos de Haruhara, pero no hizo nada… ni siquiera se apareció por los terrenos de la escuela. Aunque eso podría considerarse como algo positivo, no lo fue cuando notamos que Koizumi tampoco asistía a clases ni a las reuniones del club.<p>

—Apagado—. Dije con tono de voz seco mientras por enésima vez era enviado al buzón de voz al intentar llamarle.

—Quizás deberíamos buscar en los hospitales o en la estación de policía—. Dijo Asahina, temerosa.

—Casi una semana de ausencia…— respondió Haruhi meditabunda.

Nagato por su parte, no atendía el nuevo libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas, en su lugar, miraba el sitio que el ésper ocupaba normalmente con aprehensión.

Nos quedamos ahí, sentados y en silencio sin saber qué hacer… me preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera sido influenciado por Haruhara y no saber que le estaba pasando. Sí, admito que considero al tipo como un amigo y su bienestar me inquieta. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta nos hizo despertar. Asahina, solícita, corrió como una bailarina de ballet para abrir.

—Se… señorita Mori…

Mori saludó a los presentes educadamente con una reverencia y luego de que el paso le fuera admitido, caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Haruhi.

—Koizumi no ha venido por aquí, ¿Verdad?

—Pensé que tal vez estaría atendiendo asuntos de La Agencia… pero el hecho de que usted esté aquí significa que no es así…

Mori nos dio la razón sin palabras y se dirigió exclusivamente a Haruhi:

—Quisiera comunicarle lo siguiente en privado… me pidió la vez anterior que la mantuviera al tanto de todo lo que…

—No importa, puede hablar libremente, todos ellos son miembros fundadores de la brigada, después de todo.

Un momento… ¿La Agencia le rinde cuentas a Haruhi? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Koizumi desapareció el jueves pasado por la tarde y no ha dado ninguna pista de su actual paradero, y dada la actual coyuntura, La Agencia lo ha clasificado como desertor… tardaremos unos días en encontrar un reemplazo para él, sin embargo, es importante que si llega a contactarlos, nos avisen de inmediato.

—¡Un momento!— Pude articular al fin. —¿El tipo lleva desaparecido una semana y ni siquiera sabemos por qué y ya están pensando en él como un traidor e incluso buscándole sustituto?

—Él llevaba varios días mostrando una conducta anormal, para ser más precisos, desde que Haruhara apareció, y por como se han desarrollado las cosas, tenemos que contemplar la posibilidad de que haya entablado algún tipo de negociación con Haruhara. Ahora que sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, no podemos permitir que nada arriesgue la integridad de Suzumiya, incluso si eso amerita que un miembro de la agencia deba ser neutralizado.

—No voy a permitir que lo lastimen…— Respondió Haruhi en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Mori.

—Por supuesto que no lo vamos a permitir—. La secundé y de inmediato busqué apoyo en el resto de la brigada.

Sin embargo, las dos integrantes restantes no parecían compartir nuestra opinión.

—Eh… lo… lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con la Srta. Mori y La Agencia… si Koizumi está del lado de Haruhara, podría ser muy peligroso.

Mis ojos, suplicantes, buscaron entonces los de Nagato, hoy tan fríos como la superficie de Ganimedes.

—Mi participación en los eventos relacionados a Haruhara Haruko están restringidos por el BSI, la EID ha impuesto una política de no-intervención sobre mí y otras terminales TFEI.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo: ¿Todos ustedes están de acuerdo en dar la espalda y perseguir a alguien a quien no hace más de cinco días consideraban un compañero y amigo?

—Esta es una situación extraordinaria, lamento que lo percibas así—. Lanzó Mori. Su tono de voz me decía que también estaba pesándole.

—Kyon…— Comenzó Asahina, tratando de no sonar agresiva. —Tienes que entender… la prioridad es proteger a Suzumiya, y todos sabíamos que tal vez deberíamos hacerlo aún a pesar de nosotros mismos… ¿Tú qué crees que él haría en nuestro lugar?

—¿Qué pasará con él si ustedes lo encuentran primero?— Preguntó nuestra líder.

—Se tomarán las medidas disciplinarias pertinentes.

No escucharía más de esa conversación. Por un lado, porque me parecía sumamente desagradable, y por otro, porque era hora de ir al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Detectar lo indetectable era sin lugar a dudas la tarea de Nagato, pero al estar limitada por sus jefes y el buró se había vuelto tan poco diestra como cualquiera de nosotros, sólo que más callada. Pude percatarme de eso gracias al noticiero local que anunciaba ese anochecer que un gran número de accidentes, explosiones, incendios y otros incidentes de categoría semejante habían golpeado nuestra comunidad durante los días recientes.<p>

—Al parecer no eres el único que ha tenido una temporada difícil estos días—. Me comenta Sasaki mientras vemos el noticiero en el comedor de la oficina.

—¿Semana difícil?

—Espero no me taches de entrometida, pero hablé con tu madre hace algunos días. Lamento que Suzumiya se haya ido de casa.

Sí, madre, Sasaki es una persona confiable, pero hay cosas que me gustaría que se quedaran en el ámbito privado.

—Sólo se está dando un tiempo, no hemos dejado de vernos ni nada por el estilo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?— Esa sí que es una gran pregunta… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para nosotros dos? Debió ser que tardé demasiado pensándolo, y fue la misma Sasaki quien me regresó de mi nube. —Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte con una pregunta tan personal.

—Descuida, no me incomodas… la verdad es que no me he puesto a pensar en eso…

—De alguna manera entiendo a Suzumiya. Ambos son jóvenes y probablemente necesiten conocer un poco más, salir y convivir con otras personas y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?

Ese fue quizás el abordaje más directo que mi atípica amiga me había hecho, sin duda alguna traía algo entre manos y debía averiguar que era.

—¿Estás sugiriendo algo?

No se amedrento o avergonzó como seguramente haría cualquier otra chica, sin embargo, parecía estar escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de lanzar el siguiente ataque.

—Estaba pensando en hacer un pequeño experimento.

—¿Qué clase de experimento?

—Uno social. Por supuesto, yo sería parte del mismo, creo que podría ser muy benéfico para ambos—. Me indicó mientras se preparaba para explicarme su gran plan. De alguna manera me recordó a Haruhi cuando una loca idea se cruzaba por su mente… parece que no son tan diferentes después de todo. —Desde el momento en que me enteré que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien con Suzumiya, quise estudiar tus cánones de conducta en presencia de un tercer implicado que pudiera reportarte algunas de las formas de interacción que tenías con ella.

No me lo creo… si mi instinto no me falla (y rara vez lo hace), lo que quiso decir fue:

—¿Estás proponiéndome que tengamos una aventura?— Aturdido como estaba por mi descubrimiento, noté muy tarde que había dicho eso en voz demasiado alta. Los pocos presentes en el lugar se volvieron fugazmente hacia nosotros, a ella no le importó.

—No precisamente—. Dijo con una frialdad que hubiera impresionado a la misma Nagato. —Ambos somos jóvenes y tenemos cierto tipo de necesidades. Sé, por lo mucho que hemos charlado, que tienes una gran necesidad y deseo de proveer protección y seguridad. Yo, por mi parte, debo cubrir algunas necesidades fisiológicas que por cuenta propia no sería capaz de satisfacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Necesidad de proteger…?

—Por supuesto, siempre tienes el afán de procurar a alguien por encima de ti mismo. Admiro mucho esa parte de ti y me sentiría muy honrada de poder ayudarte a subsanar esa carencia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con necesidades fisiológicas?

—Sexo.

—¿Pero qué dem…? ¡No puedes simplemente sugerir algo así?— Le dije acalorado mientras sentía una hemorragia nasal venir en camino.

—¿Por qué no?— Preguntó confiada. —¿No me consideras atractiva?— Se hizo un rápido chequeo sin levantarse del asiento que ocupaba. —¿Mi rostro no cumple con alguno de los patrones de belleza que te resulten agradables? ¿Es que mi cabello es muy corto? ¿O es que mis senos son pequeños?

—¡No es nada de eso (idiota)!— La parte entre paréntesis sólo la pensé, más no la dije. —¡Yo aún tengo una relación con Haruhi!

—¡Esa es la mejor parte! Como bien sabes, no tengo el más mínimo interés en establecer una relación a nivel sentimental, y sólo podía recurrir a ti en la carestía que me aqueja, eres mi mejor amigo y creo que podríamos emparejar bien el plan que te propongo con nuestro tren de vida común… yo te ofrezco cierta estabilidad emocional al permitirte liberar la presión de proteger y procurar a alguien, mientras que tú me ayudarías con cierto furor que me saca de mis casillas a veces… todo eso sin afectar la relación que ya tienes. Si ves las cosas desde mi perspectiva, es un plan que reporta un bien absoluto.

No supe de qué forma confrontar su torcida y bizarra lógica. Sólo me le quedé mirando con cara de asustado mientras ella sonreía confiada. Sí, debo admitirlo, Sasaki es una chica muy hermosa, también es inteligente y segura… muchos hombres habrían sucumbido ante la idea de poder relacionarse a nivel carnal con ella sin ninguna suerte de compromiso, pero yo no soy ese tipo de hombre… yo amo a alguien más, y ya para ese momento, su propuesta, lejos de parecerme un mal plan, me parecía una abominación. Lamentablemente ese pensamiento nunca alcanzó mis labios. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me había dejado en el comedor luego de decirme "piénsalo". Como si no tuviera ya demasiados problemas.

* * *

><p>—¿Está loca? ¿Pirada? ¿Se le cayó de cabeza a su mamá cuando era bebé?— Ese entre otros improperios (algunos muy exagerados) gritoneó Haruhi furiosa cuando le conté sobre la charla con Sasaki durante nuestra salida esa noche. —¿Qué mierda le pasa a la estúpida por la cabeza?<p>

—No tengo idea.

Cambio su tono de voz y me miró como tratando de atravesarme con los ojos:

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—No pude responder. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa me había dejado solo.

Relajó un poco la postura, aunque por cómo se tensaban sus pómulos, se notaba que aún estaba muy enojada.

—¿Y tú quieres?

—¡Pero qué estupidez! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un hombre…

—¿Y crees que esa misma dinámica aplica a todos nosotros?

—No lo sé… deberíamos preguntarle a Koizumi…

No hablamos por unos minutos luego de que dijera eso. La seguí a través de las calles iluminadas por las farolas y me pareció que estaba particularmente afectada por la aparente deserción de su vicecomandante. En nuestra segunda cita (se siente raro llamar a estos encuentros así) acordamos no hablar acerca de esos problemas, porque ese tiempo debía ser consagrado a nosotros… estábamos pasando por una crisis y debíamos hallar la forma de solucionarla y seguir juntos luego de eso.

—Es una lástima que sigas condicionado por el canal N. O—. Me dijo deteniéndose de pronto en una de las avenidas principales de nuestro barrio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tengo dinero y ese establecimiento de allá me da ideas.

Miré a donde ella y encontré el enorme rótulo iluminado con luces neón de un pintoresco hotel de paso.

—Es una estupidez, debemos volver a tu casa en menos de una hora…— Ese comentario lo hacía más para mí que para ella, la verdad de las cosas es que desde que la vi cuando llegué a casa de sus padres tuve que reprimir el impulso de arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo. —¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir antes de volver?

No me respondió, pero me tendió su mano para que la tomara y caminamos juntos hacia un lugar que me resultó familiar luego de unos cuantos pasos. Era el vecindario cercano a la casa de sus padres, para ser más preciso, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba su vieja escuela secundaria, donde mi "yo" de hace tres años y la Haruhi de hace seis años nos vimos por primera vez. Ambos nos plantamos frente al acceso principal.

—Dime, _John_, ¿aún conservas el espíritu aventurero de aquel entonces?— Preguntó.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Sólo recordar los buenos tiempos.

Dicho eso comenzó a trepar la barda, y un momento después abría la puerta, granjeándome el paso al interior.

Caminamos hasta el patio, que en todos estos años apenas si había sufrido algún cambio insignificante.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Quieres es escribir algo?

—No… sólo quería que viniéramos aquí, juntos… este lugar es muy especial, ¿No crees?

Por supuesto que lo es… cronológicamente hablando, fue donde nos vimos por primera vez. Es conmovedor que lo recuerde con tanto cariño.

—Me pregunto si alguien habrá visto el mensaje que dejamos aquí.

—Ya le creo que sí…— Respondió una voz desde el otro lado del patio. Me puse frente a Haruhi apenas la reconocí. —Estaba muy lejos de aquí, en el sistema que ustedes conocen como Altaír… este planeta ya no tenía el menor interés para mí entonces, pero algo tan importante como lo que vi un día, ameritaba a un viaje de casi dieciséis años luz de vuelta a esta roca…— Haruhara salió de entre las sombras, seguida por Koizumi. Sobre su moto estaba Shamisen… ¿Por qué demonios Shamisen está con ella? Continuó su charla: —Apenas si podía creer que una entidad tan poderosa como Atomosk existiera en este mundo y no me hubiera dado cuenta en mi primera visita… por fortuna, te aseguraste de mostrarme el camino… todo con una sola frase que escribiste en _mi _lengua natal en este mismo suelo: "Aquí estoy".

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?— Le recriminó Haruhi al ésper ignorando completamente a Haruhara.

—Ha estado conmigo—. Se adelantó la alienígena. —Pero eso no es importante… lo que importa es que están aquí, y tenemos un asunto que atender…

—De ninguna manera, no trataremos absolutamente nada contigo—. Le dije mientras buscaba una ruta por la cual escapar.

—No tienen otra alternativa…— Para ese momento ya estaba a muy corta distancia de nosotros y pude ver esa mueca perversa que me causaba escalofríos. —¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No—. Mentí a medias. No temía a que sacara otro monstruo de mi cabeza, temía por cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle a Haruhi.

—Qué valiente… para tu desgracia, no te creo… claro que tienes miedo, y mucho… ¡Hágase la luz entonces!

Levantó su guitarra doble, pero no para atacarme, en lugar de eso, comenzó a hacer un cántico mientras agitaba el instrumento sobre su cabeza. De inmediato sentí que mis sienes se comprimían y pude escuchar los gritos de Haruhi, suplicándole que se detuviera mientras yo caía al suelo hecho un ovillo sujetando mi cráneo con ambas manos.

—Sólo será una vez más, sólo me hace falta una pieza y todo terminará—. Escuché de sus labios sin poder enfocarla.

Un miembro metálico que calculé sería del doble del grosor de mi cabeza atravesó mi frente. Apenas tocó el suelo con su punta, me levantó mientras el resto del cuerpo abandonaba mi dolorida testa, y cuando finalmente "nació" por completo, me lanzó algunos metros lejos, dejando sólo cierta reminiscencia del dolor.

La bestia mecánica era color plomo. Al igual que la vez anterior, tenía la forma de una mano y se mantenía "de pie" sobre el anular, el corazón y el índice, mientras que el pulgar y el meñique caían a sus costados, dándole lejanamente el aspecto de un gorila, calculo que alcanzaría los cinco metros de pie… ¿Cómo demonios esa cosa pasó a través de mi cráneo sin matarme? Hubiese jurado que la máquina obedecería las órdenes de Haruhara, pero no fue así. Apenas abrió los innumerables ojos que tenía sobre el dorso, lanzó un feroz ataque contra la extraterrestre, obligándola a hacer gala de su gran repertorio de acrobacias mientras esquivaba los dedos retráctiles de aquella avanzada pieza de ingeniería.

Recuperado a medias, corrí hasta donde Haruhi para resguardarla y aprovechando el tumulto, ambos nos apresuramos en llegar a Koizumi, que veía la contienda, inexpresivo.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunté apenas lo tuvimos cerca. Ni siquiera se volvió a vernos.

—Ese robot parece un gran problema…— Dijo a media voz. —Si escapa de aquí, alguien podría resultar herido.

Era verdad. Haruhara parecía tener cierta dificultad en controlarlo. En uno de tantos ataques, el androide alcanzó a la alien con su índice, llevándola hasta el aula magna de la escuela, derrumbándola en el acto. Entonces era culpa de ella que tantas cosas pasaran en nuestra ciudad… no fueron accidentes después de todo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que la ayudemos?— Pregunté.

—Podría resultar un poco difícil, dado que no tenemos nuestras habilidades tan a la mano como Asahina o Nagato… si tan sólo pudiera hacer uso de mis poderes sin estar en un aislamiento…

Me volví hacia la chica de la banda amarilla que miraba con ansiedad la batalla. Koizumi, a pesar de estar hablando con coherencia, parecía en alguna suerte de trance y seguía sin mirarnos, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—De acuerdo—. Dijo Haruhi de pronto al ésper, haciendo que me confundiera. —Ve allá y ayúdala.

—A la orden—. Dijo él apenas levantando la mirada.

Aún no entendía cabalmente lo que pasaba, pero vi a Koizumi dar un par de pasos para luego levitar unos cuantos metros sobre el piso y a una buena altura encender la esfera carmesí de energía que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo hizo eso?— Exclamé desconcertado.

—Es una emergencia—. Se justificó Haruhi por liberar los poderes de su vicecomandante mientras veíamos como volaba al encuentro de la mano mecánica y comenzaba a atacaría con fuertes descargas de energía.

Así, la extraterrestre y el ésper daban una pelea más justa a su poderoso oponente, sin embargo, seguía reportándoles un problema serio controlarlo del todo y a esas alturas un buena parte del patio escolar ya estaba materialmente destruido.

Fue en el preciso momento en que Koizumi esquivaba un feroz ataque de pulgar cuando el impacto de un bajo azul hundió al "gorila" unos centímetros en el suelo. Nandaba y su comitiva llegaron y sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto con el otro equipo y entre los cinco (contando a Ninamori y Canti) comenzaron a someter a la mano.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos—. Le dije a Haruhi por lo bajo.

—¿Estás loco? Acabamos de encontrar a Koizumi, deberíamos al menos averiguar por qué demonios desapareció.

Justo cuando estaba considerando sus palabras, Nandaba salió proyectado hacia nosotros y aterrizó a unos pasos de donde estábamos. Se volvió furioso a verme mientras se levantaba.

—¿Por qué demonios te quitaste la gorra?

—¿Cuál gorra…?

—La que te di el otro día, idiota, si la hubieras traído Haruko no hubiera abierto el canal.

No me permitió responder y encaró a la bestia, que ignorando al resto de sus verdaderos contendientes decidió que Haruhi y yo lucíamos más interesantes. Nandaba trató de ponerse en su camino, pero el monstruo sólo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para hacerlo a un lado, dejándonos a Haruhi y a mí a su merced. No había tiempo para escapar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla contra mi pecho, dándole la espalda a la máquina… comienza a volverse familiar en mí la sensación de estar al borde de la muerte, pensaba eso al ver aquel enorme pulgar levantarse sobre nuestras cabezas, decidido a dar un único y contundente golpe final. Para mi sorpresa, el enorme dedo cayó en vertical sobre nosotros, pero no nos impactó.

—¡Yuki!— Gritó Haruhi.

Me volví para encontrarme a Nagato de pie entre nosotros y la bestia; tenía ambas manos en alto y con ellas había interceptado la yema metálica. Su rostro, aunque impasible, estaba teñido en un rojo poco común y sus pies estaban sepultados cerca de una pulgada en el suelo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nandaba aprovechó la distracción para golpear con su bajo la gigantesca palma, consiguiendo alejarla más de una veintena de metros y logrando que el resto de los combatientes continuara su ataque, sacándonos del peligro. El gesto de pocos amigos volvió a congestionar su rostro mientras se dirigía a Nagato:

—Te advertí que no te entremetieras, te dije que si te atrevías a…

—No utilicé ningún protocolo de edición de datos para proteger a estas personas, sólo hice uso de las características de diseño de mi interfaz sin tener que alterar el ambiente o cualquier otro tipo de información, técnicamente no he hecho nada ilegal, así que no puedes decir que violé la política de no intervención que tu dependencia puso sobre mí.

Nandaba la miró furioso por algunos segundos. Al ver que no tenía argumentos contra ella, volvió a la carga, dejándonos al cuidado de nuestra confiable interfaz humanoide.

Unos minutos después, el monstruo finalmente estaba siendo abatido… vamos, no fue tan difícil, sólo hicieron falta tres expertos en combate del buró, una extraterrestre loca y un irreconocible ésper que ya podía usar sus poderes sin estar en un aislamiento. Haruhara dio el golpe final, y segundos después, una sonora explosión reducía a cenizas los restos de la máquina. Ignorando a todos los presentes, Haruhara buscaba entre las menudencias dejadas por el robot caído.

—Maldita sea, tampoco estaba en este…— Reclamó para sí misma.

—¡Lárgate!— Gritó de pronto Nandaba, distrayendo de su búsqueda a la extraterrestre y llamando la atención de todos. —¡No tienes privilegios en este planeta! ¡Te arrestaré si no te vas de una vez!

Una burla representada en una sonora risotada salió de la boca de Haruhara.

—¿Tú y qué ejército, Naota? Cuando dejé este planeta, eras un niño que creía que podía comerse al mundo… veo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo… ¿Cómo pretende tu buró sacarme de aquí? ¡Este planeta está habitado por amibas comparado al mío! ¡Eres como una pulga reclamando que el perro es suyo! ¡Ni todos tus agentes podrían sacarme de aquí y no me iré hasta obtener lo que quiero!

—¿Agentes? ¡Yo solo basto para meterte este bajo por la nariz y sacártelo de vuelta con una patada en el…!— Reviró él, montado en cólera mientras yo tapaba los oídos de Haruhi.

Las súplicas de Ninamori tratando de calmarlo chocaron con un muro hecho de pura ira, completamente fuera de sí, Nandaba saltó y soltó un primer y sonoro guitarrazo que por poco alcanzó el cráneo de Haruhara. Ella, confiada y aún sonriente lo esquivó y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con sus instrumentos. Por iniciativa propia, la _Vespa_ de Haruhara, sólo tripulada por Shamisen se estacionó a una distancia razonable y Koizumi se plantó a su lado; mientras que Canti y Ninamori se ponían del nuestro, haciendo un corrillo en torno a los contendientes.

Nunca me imaginé que el impacto de un par de guitarras pudiera sonar así. Había escuchado del heavy metal, pero esto es ridículo. Debo admitirlo: Nandaba es grandioso, pero Haruhara es superior, además de que su guitarra luce más poderosa que el bajo del agente aduanal. En un potente choque que literalmente levantó el polvo de varios metros alrededor de ellos, Nandaba fue arrastrado una distancia considerable hacia atrás, y respiraba agitado mientras lanzaba una mirada irritada a la extraterrestre.

—Dejémoslo así, Naota. No tenemos por qué continuar con esto, tú y yo sabemos cómo terminará...— le espetó con una sonrisa cínica y fiada.

—Eso sólo fue el calentamiento…— tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo su llamado: —¡Canti!

El androide azul saltó a la improvisada arena de combate y aterrizó unos centímetros detrás del muchacho haciendo cimbrar el patio de le escuela, Nandaba, sin volverse a verlo, le pasó el bajo. Como si la escena no fuera lo suficientemente rara para ese momento, unas enormes fauces salieron del tórax del robot y literalmente engulló al chico... Luego de masticarlo por algunos segundos, la pintura azul de la máquina se tiñó de rojo, quitándole su típica aura amable y haciéndolo lucir verdaderamente aterrador. La sonrisa de Haruhara se hizo aún mayor.

—Ven y muéstrame cuanto has crecido…— Susurró.

Rápido como el demonio, el androide rojo alcanzó a la extraterrestre, tirando un golpe bajo que nos obligó a todos a cubrirnos el rostro por la onda de choque. Al volver a ver, estaba solo, pero mirando hacia el cielo. Todos nos giramos hacia allá entonces, viendo a Haruhara flotar sobre nuestras cabezas. Canti la siguió y el resto del pleito fue aéreo, ambos planeaban siguiéndose mutuamente y cuando hacían contacto, el impacto cimbraba las ventanas de todo el vecindario… la pelea era muy equilibrada y en algún punto llegué a pensar que podrían pasar volando por ahí toda la noche sin que ninguno hiciera ventaja sobre el otro. Por fortuna, no tuvimos que esperar tanto. El sonido de sirenas policiacas y de bomberos a la distancia congelaron la contienda.

Los dos aterrizaron sobre el maltrecho terreno escolar, y en un proceso que no pude ver a detalle, Nandaba abandonó el cuerpo del robot.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio en el momento en que Haruhara montaba su motocicleta, a sabiendas de que el problema, en ese preciso momento, dejaba de ser para el buró y Haruhara… se acababa de hacer un problema interno de la Brigada SOS.

—Ven con nosotros, Koizumi… La Agencia está buscándote y tenemos que convencerlos de que no eres un traidor como ellos creen…— Comenzó Haruhi, tendiendo la mano al ésper, a una decena de metros de nosotros.

Él no levantó la mirada, seguía con los ojos clavados en la tierra y pasó cerca de un minuto para que hiciera cualquier cosa… las sirenas sonaban peligrosamente cerca y no quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar… si no se movía, lo someteríamos y lo llevaríamos por la fuerza… y antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso hacia él, como en cámara lenta, comenzó a darse la vuelta… dándonos la espalda. Atónitos lo vimos caminar hacia la motocicleta de Haruhara y sentarse detrás de ella, sujetándose de su cintura.

—Te dije que nos elegiría a nosotros-_Nya_—. Dijo dirigiéndose a Shamisen mientras nos veía con sus ojos juguetones y perversos.

La motocicleta se elevó algunos metros del suelo, dejándonos en la escena del crimen, confundidos y decepcionados.

—Lo mejor será que las autoridades no nos encuentren aquí—. Dijo Asahina con voz triste… ¿A qué hora llegó? Tomó la mano de Haruhi y la de Nandaba, haciéndolo sonrojar y sacándole un mohín a Ninamori. —Será mejor que nos vayamos y rápido.

—Qué me llevé el diablo…— Murmuré.

—Sí… no esperaba eso de Koizumi—. Respondió Haruhi.

—Oh, no es eso… son casi la una de la mañana… tu padre va a matarme.

Dicho eso, Asahina nos transportó en el mismo momento que vi a un oficial de policía entrar por el otro lado del patio a la escuela.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Esto sí que tomó tiempo... primero que nada, les comento que he tenido muchísimo trabajo y eso ha retrasado un poco la publicación, pero que no cunda el pánico, que no dejaré de publicar... en fin, les dejo el capítulo cinco y antesala del final de este relato, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Por respeto al anterior trabajo y lealtad de Koizumi, Haruhi pidió algunas concesiones para él en La Agencia, como que fuera reportado enfermo durante los exámenes finales, pues conservaba la esperanza de que volvería y los presentaría tarde o temprano. De alguna manera también comparto su opinión. Afortunadamente, papá Suzumiya no hizo mayores aspavientos con nuestro atraso esa noche, aunque decidió cobrárselo con una hora menos para nuestra próxima cita, y sabiendo que su carácter es tan voluble como el de su hija, decidimos no refutar su decisión.

—¿Qué es lo que Haruhara estaba buscando esa noche?— pregunté durante el almuerzo a Ninamori, que estaba en el salón del club con la incompleta brigada a la hora del almuerzo por designio de Nandaba.

—No estamos seguros, pero creemos que algún colega o aliado trataría de hacerle llegar un dispositivo que permitiera una transferencia entre Suzumiya y ella…

—¿Eso es posible?

—El universo allá afuera es mucho más grande de lo que se pueden siquiera imaginar. Si algo es imposible aquí, seguramente en algún lugar de la galaxia ya lo han resuelto. Tu amiga extraterrestre debe saber sobre eso.

* * *

><p>Pasamos las últimas horas de clases revisando los folletos de las universidades locales y regionales por orden del cuerpo académico, lo hacíamos vigilados por el orientador vocacional durante las clases que correspondían al aún convaleciente Okabe una vez que la escuela descubriera que Haruhara era una impostora.<p>

Mientras leía sin mucho afán, uno de tantos folletos llamó particularmente mi atención. En la fotografía del tríptico estaba el Akamon: La puerta roja, uno de los tantos lugares emblemáticos de la Universidad De Tokio, y sí, como seguramente imaginarán, era propaganda de la máxima casa de estudios del país. Eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino los estudios de pregrado en los que hacía énfasis el folleto.

—¿Una licenciatura en literatura…? Qué aburrido—. Disparó Haruhi viendo por arriba de mi hombro.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los libros? Por gente que piensa como tú, la población ya no lee… estoy seguro que en menos de una década, la internet será la fuente de todo conocimiento en lugar de las bibliotecas.

—Mejor la internet que la televisión, ¿no crees?

—Cuestión de enfoques… desde mi punto de vista, el diablo es el diablo… en fin, ¿por qué me criticas?— Pregunté dándome la vuelta y echando un vistazo a los volantes sobre su mesa, notando que ella también tenía los de la UT en primer lugar. —¿Tú qué harás que sea más divertido que la literatura?

—Derecho.

—Llámame idiota, pero el derecho no es precisamente la carrera más entretenida de la historia.

—Idiota. No pretendo ser abogada, pero según este otro folleto, mi selección será favorecida si estudio derecho antes de entrar aquí…

Debe ser una broma.

—¿La Academia de Policía?

—Podría hacer mi examen de admisión ya, pero entraría a las fuerzas regulares locales—. Comenzó emocionada. —Pero si espero un poco y hago un pregrado en derecho podría enrolarme en las Fuerzas Especiales de Autodefensa.

Me masajeé el tabique nasal y luego eché un rápido vistazo a la excitada jovencita sentada detrás de mí. Su cabello castaño había crecido unos cuantos centímetros este año, pero seguía cayendo sobre sus hombros sólo parcialmente sujeto por su inseparable banda amarilla. Su rostro, aunque normalmente lleno de determinación, era de facciones finas y agraciadas, y ni hablar de su figura… en efecto, tiene la condición física que muchos atletas envidiarían, pero sigue siendo de aristas delicadas… simplemente no me la imagino como policía.

—Eres brillante para muchas cosas… a veces creo que para cualquier cosa que te propongas… ¿por qué policía? Estoy seguro que podrías cumplir el sueño de muchas jovencitas de nuestra edad que desean ser _idols_ o actrices de doblaje… quizás podrías hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, podrías lograr grandes progresos en la ciencia, o con un poco de ayuda de Nagato, ser la primera mujer en pisar Marte…

—Eso es mundano—. Dijo con su cara toda seria. —¡Mis talentos no deben ser desperdiciados en esas cosas tan banales! ¡Mi misión será ayudar a la comunidad! ¡Quizás al mundo!

Comenzó a vomitar tal cantidad de estupideces al respecto que simplemente no pude retenerlas todas, pero de verdad me alegraba verla tan feliz soñando con ese futuro tan prometedor. No tengo dudas de que podrá hacer lo que desea, pero me inquita que trate de hacer algo tan peligroso.

—De cualquier forma, es un sueño lejano aún… ni siquiera sabemos si nos quedaremos en la Universidad de Tokio, al menos yo tengo serias dudas al respecto.

Su rostro se ensombreció un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

—Tienes prohibido tener ese tipo de pensamientos negativos. Hemos estudiado mucho y te apuesto cualquier cosa a que te quedarás en la universidad.

—¿Qué podría apostar contra ti? Francamente creo que todo lo que tengo te pertenece de alguna forma.

Pensó por un rato con la misma expresión diabólica de un niño al que se le da la llave de una enorme dulcería.

—Tu apellido.

—¿Perdón?

—Si te quedas en la universidad, lo que perderás será tu apellido.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—¿Lo es?

Su sonrisa alcanzó nuevos niveles de luminosidad mientras nos mirábamos. Creo que debería comenzar a preocuparme por mi apellido…

* * *

><p>A pesar de la franca traición de nuestro ésper, había otros asuntos que me mantenían con el alma en vilo. En primer lugar, la seguridad de Haruhi, que según mi percepción estaba ya comprometida… en la otra mano, cargaba con el asunto referente a nuestro futuro inmediato. Es decir, independientemente de que resolviéramos el asunto de nuestra problemática invitada galáctica, aún teníamos que pensar en qué haríamos al terminar el bachillerato, cosa que pasaría en menos de un mes. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Sasaki no había vuelto a mencionar la proposición que me hizo días atrás, aun cuando su actitud me decía que no había quitado el dedo del renglón. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez Haruhi no ha vuelto a mencionarlo, pero es importante tener presente que se fue porque nuestra vida juntos no la llenaba del todo… afortunadamente no tenemos problemas de dinero, tampoco estábamos juntos a la fuerza… incluso a pesar de lo difícil de su carácter, nos mantenía juntos el mismo deseo de estarlo. Kyon-Ni me hizo descubrirlo, y hasta el día de hoy, nada ha cambiado: la amo y quiero estar siempre con ella, y parece que para que esa condición se dé, debo cambiar algo.<p>

—Tal vez no tanto como cambiarlo…— Me dijo Asahina esa tarde. Desde el incidente con Sasaki, se ha vuelto mi confidente, le tengo especial confianza por el hecho de que tanto Haruhi como yo somos sus amigos. —Pero yo… eh… espero no sonar muy agresiva… pienso que deberías mostrar mayor iniciativa.

—Ya había escuchado eso antes…

—Yo te percibo como alguien que espera simplemente a que las cosas pasen, mientras que Suzumiya es proactiva y si las cosas no pasan, irá a buscarlas. Después de vivir un año juntos, quizás esperaba a que tú hicieras algo más.

—Pues tal vez ella debería aprender a expresar las cosas en lugar de asumir que yo me doy cuenta con sólo verla.

—Sí, podría ser, pero ella te tiene en tan alto concepto y te cree tan inteligente, que no considera necesario decírtelo. Les vendría muy bien hablarlo la próxima vez.

Reflexioné las palabras de nuestra bonita _ronin_ mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo. Traté de hacer varios panoramas, y en todos, la conclusión era semejante, y representaba un gran cambio en la vida de ambos.

Así, la noche del viernes, al regresar a casa a eso de la una de la madrugada, tomé el teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas trascendentales. La primera a Haruhi.

—Mañana no podré ir a verte, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver en casa de mis padres—. Le mentí.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Debo explicarle a mi hermana que Shamisen no volverá a casa en una temporada. Pero mi domingo entero será para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de convencerla, debía hacer la segunda llamada, era una misión importante y sólo confiaba en las tres mujeres de la brigada para ese tipo de faenas, y las habilidades que me podían ayudar en esta situación, serían las de nuestra viajera del futuro.

—Asahina, perdón por llamar tan tarde. ¿Estabas dormida?

—Descuida… ¿Sucede algo malo?

—En absoluto, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado me encontré con Asahina fuera de la estación de tren, lucía preciosa en un conjunto blanco con rosa coronado por un sombrero de mimbre sobre su cabello color caramelo.<p>

—Lamento que esto sea tan repentino, pero es algo importante y eres la persona en la que más confió para este tipo de cosas.

—Oh… gracias… eh… ¿puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

—Te enterarás tarde o temprano… necesito que me acompañes al distrito comercial, hay algo que quiero comprar para Haruhi, pero no debe enterarse.

Sus ojos centellearon en emoción, supongo que dándose una idea de lo que iba a pasar ese día. Sí, jugaría mi última carta para conservar a mi lado a la que ahora más que nunca sabía que era la mujer de mi vida. A partir de ese momento, se volvió algo así como un hada madrina y se ofreció incondicionalmente a guiarme a través de las tiendas y dándome la guía que necesitaba para gastar más de un año de ahorros.

El camino a recorrer de una persona suele estar supeditado a las acciones que toma, me he dado cuenta de que he pasado demasiado tiempo en mi zona de confort y con ello descuidado el bienestar emocional de alguien tan exigente como Haruhi. Sin duda alguna es el tipo de persona que buscará nuevas emociones y experimentar cosas, pero incluso ella, en este proceso de convertirse en un adulto, necesita cimentarse sobre algo. Eso es lo que voy a tratar de darle, a cambio, yo dejaré de ser arrastrado a sus tonterías y tomaré las riendas de esa parte de mi vida, voy a participar activamente en esas cosas nuevas para que el espíritu de ella no decaiga y yo mismo no me vuelva el sedentario aburrido en el que seguramente ella teme que me convierta.

—Es bueno saber que harás las cosas de esa forma—. Me dice Asahina un poco después de expresarle esas ideas sentados en las diminutas mesas de un restaurante al aire libre, mientras damos cuenta de sendos helados.

—¿Y tendré éxito? Porque lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—_Información clasificada_—. Me dice radiante y llena de confianza. —¿Qué más tienes planeado hacer?

—Tomar clases de algo… quizás un arte marcial, pasamos por cosas raras cada determinado tiempo y me estoy cansando de ser el único que no puede aportar nada. También buscaré un nuevo trabajo.

—¿Ya sabes qué estudiar?

—Me he decidido por las letras.

—¿Suzumiya lo sabe?

—Sí, y dice que es algo aburrido y seguramente tratará de hacerme cambiar de parecer.

—¿Ella ya tiene decidido que estudiará?

—Se le metió a la cabeza la loca idea de ser policía… ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

—Ya lo creo que sí…

—No lo conseguirá, ¿verdad?— Pregunté con precaución al verla fingir demencia. —¿Lo logrará? ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Mi apellido está en juego!

—Sigamos buscando, se hará tarde pronto y aún debes ir a trabajar, ¿no es así?

Nuestra marcha continuó por las glamurosas tiendas por las que nunca me imaginé que pasearía. Todo tipo de joyas, de lo más costosas y extravagantes pasaban frente a mis ojos, haciendo que de verdad me preocupara por mi presupuesto… era un hecho, necesitaba otro trabajo. Asahina se quedó pensativa por un momento al escucharme decir eso… conozco esa expresión: no es que esté pensando en algo, más bien es como si estuviera escuchando a alguien más.

—Entendido…—Dijo de pronto, haciéndome temer por mi seguridad. Se levantó repentinamente y miró su reloj de pulso. —¿Podrías acompañarme?

Acepté un tanto inseguro mientras me guiaba por las calles hasta que salimos del distrito comercial y entrábamos a un barrio residencial más bien tranquilo y poco habitado. Caminamos unos cientos de metros hasta llegar a una de las avenidas principales, que si bien seguía siendo tranquila, era más transitada. Mi guía se detuvo en una esquina y consultó nuevamente su reloj.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Le pregunté mientras miraba a la gente pasar hacia la estación de tren más cercana.

—Eh… por nada… tenía deseos de caminar por aquí…

—¿Conoces esta zona?

—No… es decir, si—. Dijo ansiosa mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle. —Por favor, no preguntes más o tendré problemas… por cierto, ¿Podrías dar un paso al frente?

Sin pensármelo mucho, accedí y me moví un paso hacia donde ella me indicó y la encaré para averiguar que pretendía.

Algo me golpeó en el costado, con la suficiente intensidad como para derribarme, y unos segundos después, el peso de otro hombre descansaba sobre mí.

—_I'm so sorry_—. Se disculpó aquel hombre entrado en sus treintas mientras intentaba levantar todos los libros y documentos que se habían regado por el suelo al tropezar conmigo.

—_Don't worry, it was my fault_—. Mi inglés no era el mejor, pero sin duda alguna podía entenderme con cualquier extranjero si tenía la necesidad.

—¡Al fin! alguien que me entiende, llevo horas buscando quien pueda darme una mano… llegué hace unas horas y nadie ha sabido decirme hacia donde ir y temo que estoy perdido.

Asahina y yo charlamos con ese curioso extranjero, norteamericano según nos dijo, y que al quedarse dormido en un tren, llegó a nuestra localidad por accidente y no sabía cómo ir hacia la capital del país. Me enteré en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos de plática que era profesor de una prestigiosa universidad de su país y que estaría algunos meses en el nuestro, como profesor de intercambio. Aprovechando la circunstancia, comenzó a preguntarnos sobre tradiciones y símbolos de nuestra cultura, y para ser honesto, me sorprendí de los conocimientos al respecto que yo mismo tenía sobre el tema.

—¿A qué te dedicas?— Preguntó casi al término de nuestra apacible charla.

—Aún estoy en preparatoria, aunque tengo un trabajo a media jornada, pero estoy pensando en cambiar de aires antes de entrar a la universidad.

—Esa sí que es una gran coincidencia… ¿A qué universidad entrarás?

—Sonará pretencioso, pero haré mi examen a la _Toudai_, al igual que mi novia.

—Te entiendo—. Se volvió a Asahina. —Si yo fuera tú, tampoco me apartaría de tan adorable jovencita.

—Oh, no, ella solamente es una amiga mía—. Intercepté, sacándolo de su error mientras noté de reojo que las mejillas y las orejas de la viajera del tiempo se pintaban de escarlata.

Cuando por fin lo dejamos afuera de la estación para que continuara su camino, me miró con un dejo de interés.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?— Le dije mi nombre (el real), y se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. —Es un nombre algo complicado… ¿No tienes un apodo?

—Eh… nosotros lo llamamos Kyon de cariño—. Intervino Asahina, para luego encogerse de hombros ante la mirada de reproche que le lancé.

—Eso está mucho mejor… si quieres cambiar de aires como dices y logras entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, no dejes de buscarme, me urge un asistente y guía, y pareces un chico serio. Yo también estaré en la _Toudai_.

Dicho eso, se despidió con un mal pronunciado "sayonara" mientras me tendía una tarjeta de presentación. Lo vimos entrar a la estación y segundos después, el tren donde seguramente iba salió a su destino.

—Tu planeaste esto, ¿verdad?— Pregunté a la joven maestra del té mientras echaba un vistazo a la tarjeta.

—Así deben ser las cosas.

—Y dime, me conviene buscar a este hombre en el futuro.

—Eso deberás descubrirlo tú mismo. Volvamos a la zona comercial, aún debemos encontrar lo que estás buscando.

Le hice caso y guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo, tendría tiempo para pensar en la propuesta en otro momento.

Por cierto, la tarjeta decía:

Prof. Robert Langdon.

Universidad de Harvard.

Luego de un par de horas más de búsqueda intensa y un espantoso dolor de pies, conseguí la prenda buscada, era muy hermosa y sin duda alguna sería del gusto de Haruhi. Ahora sólo debía hallar el momento adecuado para entregársela. Quizás al día siguiente, domingo. Sin embargo, el destino, en su inagotable afán de ponerme el pie, decidió que ese día no sería El Día. Alrededor de la una de la tarde, después de regresar a casa a ducharme y prepararme para ir a trabajar, mi móvil sonó.

—No podré recibirte mañana—. Informó mi loca novia sin siquiera saludarme.

—¿Tendrás otra cita?

—No seas idiota… surgió un imprevisto.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuando nos veremos de vuelta? hay algo que debes saber.

—Espera mi llamada, ¿de acuerdo…? También yo tengo algo que quisiera decirte.

Un tanto confundido por sus palabras, ignoré sin proponérmelo las miradas intensas que Sasaki me lanzaba durante el trabajo y no fue sino hasta pasado el _break_ que volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Ya has pensado en lo que platicamos la vez anterior?— Preguntó sentándose frente a mí en la mesa donde terminaba mi café de lata.

—Sí. De muchas formas y en muchos panoramas diferentes… y en todos llego a la misma conclusión. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Números, Kyon. Te invito a que lo pienses en materia de números. Como bien te dije ese día, la propuesta que te hago alude a un bien mutuo, incluso pienso que Suzumiya lo aceptará de buena gana si hacemos la argumentación correcta.

¿Números? A eso reduce todo este entuerto… de verdad comienza a asustarme. Una vez más me quedé ensimismado en esa reflexión y no respondí, por lo cual asumió que había ganado, y después de despedirse agitando una mano, se fue sonriente, dejándome ahí.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo reconoces cuando estás ante un punto clave de tu vida? quizás era esa la sensación que debiera experimentar para ese momento. La noche llegó y pasó de largo de mí ese sábado, mientras daba vueltas en una cama demasiado grande para mí solo y lanzaba miradas insistentes al buró, donde había guardado el obsequio para Haruhi, que me había sacado de encima casi cuarenta mil yenes. La pregunta que me atormentaba era: ¿Qué tipo de escenario sería idóneo para dárselo? ¿Quizás una cena romántica a la luz de las velas? ¿O tal vez un paseo por la rivera del río…? Apenas me cabía en la cabeza que fuera yo quien planteara esos panoramas tan elaborados, pero esa sería parte de mi nueva filosofía de vida. Resignado ante la carencia de sueño, decidí ducharme a eso de las cinco de la mañana y consultar por internet algunas cosas que trataría de hacer en los próximos meses. Tal como le mencioné a Asahina, estaba empeñado en aprender algo más, y luego de visitar algunos links encontré una alternativa entre las escuelas de <em>Kendo<em>. Desde el incidente de un año atrás tenía cierta afinidad y facilidad con las armas blancas, y me hice el propósito de visitar alguna de esas escuelas durante las vacaciones de primavera.

Mi día seguramente habría seguido en la misma monotonía de no ser porque el móvil sonó. En un principio pensé que nuevamente sería Haruhi, cambiando el itinerario en el último momento, fiel a sus costumbres, pero el _caller ID_ mostró un número privado. Extrañado tomé la llamada.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro. Tenemos una emergencia—. Dijo la voz femenina y amable del otro lado.

—Eh… ¿Quién habla?

—Oh, disculpa. Habla Mori—. Vaya… su voz es irreconocible al teléfono.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es sobre Suzumiya—. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. —Desapareció hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué hizo qué?

—Llegaremos por ti en breve—. Sin decir más, colgó. El timbre sonó sólo algunos segundos después… no creo que sean tan rápidos…

Al abrir, lo que encontré fue a Nagato, más lívida y pálida de lo normal.

—Suzumiya Haruhi se ha ido.

La dejé entrar, pero no se me ocurrió preguntarle algo más, justo cuando estaba por hablar, el móvil volvió a sonar.

—¡Suzumiya no está!— Exclamó Asahina con la voz descompuesta por el llanto sin dejarme hablar. —Necesitamos vernos, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

—Eh… claro…

Apenas esas palabras fueron dichas, la llamada se cortó, pero Asahina se materializó en la estancia de mi casa.

—Lamento llegar tan abruptamente, pero es una emergencia—. Se disculpó mientras se secaba los conatos de lágrimas en sus enrojecidos ojos.

No pasó más de un minuto y el taxi negro de Arakawa se detuvo frente a mi pórtico y ambos ésperes bajaron de él. Y por si la escena no fuera de por sí inquietante, Nandaba, Ninamori y Canti hicieron acto de presencia un poco después, incluso el robot lucía asustado mientras hacia una reverencia a modo de disculpa mientras se colaba a la casa.

Por fin, algo así como una Brigada SOS provisional instauró un cuartel en mi sala de estar, comenzando esa improvisada asamblea emergente.

—De acuerdo… ¿alguien quiere explicarme qué es todo esto de que Haruhi desapareció?— Comencé sintiéndome el ser más ignorante del universo.

—Hace aproximadamente siete minutos me fue imposible determinar la localización de Suzumiya Haruhi, del mismo modo que sucedió con Koizumi Itsuki hace unos días—. Dijo Nagato con voz plana, pero un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—Mis superiores me informaron que la brecha temporal se había congelado… sé que es difícil de entender, pero no puedo dar más detalles…— Lanzó Asahina. Tomó mis manos con tristeza. —Lo lamento tanto… estaban tan cerca…

—El poder del que nos alimenta Suzumiya está desvaneciéndose y nos resulta imposible tratar de ubicarla… tendremos que recurrir al método más viejo—. Dijo Mori, mostrándose como la más tranquila del grupo.

—¿Y cuál método es ese?

—Buscarla.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes?— Pregunté a los agentes aduanales.

—Según lo que sabemos, tu novia se encontró con Haruko justo antes de desaparecer…— Respondió Nandaba, con el mismo tono poco amistoso, pero involuntariamente mostrando cierta empatía hacia mí.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre Koizumi?

—No. Aunque no sería una gran sorpresa si estuvieran los tres juntos—. Me contestó Mori.

—Por cierto… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué Haruhara tiene a mi gato?

—Los patrones cerebrales de los gatos sirven como canal de comunicación a otras partes de la galaxia. Yo tuve un gato de niño llamado Miyu-Miyu, Haruko lo usó como comunicador en aquel entonces.

—Eso es ridículo… ah, no importa… debemos encontrar a Haruhi… ¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar?

—Mandamos gente a su casa apenas nos percatamos de su ausencia, pero no estaba ahí.

—Bien… entonces no sé por qué demonios seguimos aquí perdiendo el tiempo… vamos a separarnos y a buscarla por la ciudad… sólo esperemos que siga en este mundo…— Y realmente eso me preocupaba… si Haruhi había abandonado la realidad de nueva cuenta, lo había hecho sin mí esta vez… me dolía la idea de vivir en un mundo sin ella, claro, eso si el mundo soportaba mucho tiempo en su ausencia.

Haciendo gala de mi equilibrio, marcaba el número de móvil de Haruhi mientras conducía mi bicicleta con una sola mano, y tal como era de esperarse, la llamada no llegaba a destino alguno. Recorrí con desesperación por cerca de un par de horas las calles de la ciudad sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde ir. Visité los lugares más emblemáticos para ella: el parque, la rivera, la escuela, la estación e incluso su vieja secundaria, ahora acordonada por la policía, y a medida que iba descartando lugares, la dificultosa situación iba convirtiéndose en una franca crisis. Así me lo hizo saber Mori en una de tantas llamadas mientras pedaleaba a casa de mis padres… al pasar por el vecindario, en lugar de seguir el camino más corto, decidí ir por aquella curva… cómo no lo pensé antes… el árbol de jacaranda… nuestro primer beso…

A veces me pregunto por qué busco en los lugares más obvios hasta el último momento… quizás debí empezar por aquí y no hubiera llegado tan tarde. En efecto, Haruhi estaba ahí, y también como todos pensaban, Haruhara estaba con ella al igual que Koizumi. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la banca y parecían llevar un buen rato charlando, Haruhara pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica de listón amarillo, que parecía un tanto deprimida, el ésper estaba a unos metros de ella, en la motocicleta amarilla, acompañado de Shamisen.

—Ah, el príncipe azul por fin llega…— Dijo Haruhara al verme abandonar la bicicleta a merced de la gravedad mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Haruhi… es peligroso que estés aquí, debemos irnos ahora—. Le dije tratando por todos los medios de ignorar a la extraterrestre y una vez más temiendo por mi cabeza.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, chico…— Dijo la alien soltando a Haruhi y levantándose de la banca… parecía particularmente feliz. —Tu novia me ha platicado muchas cosas sobre ti y sobre ella… traté de traer a través de ti un mecanismo que me permitiera cumplir su deseo, pero según lo que escuché, eso no será necesario.

—Déjala tranquila…— Le advertí y luego volví a dirigirme a Haruhi. —No debes creer en ella…

—Esa es la parte más interesante, Kyon…— Continuó Haruhara mientras su torcida y de por si por sí escalofriante sonrisa degeneraba en una mueca de diabólico júbilo. —…el asunto no es que ella crea en mí y en lo que le diga, el punto está en que yo crea en ella… ya hemos charlado y ambas sabemos que soy el único medio por el cual ella podrá cumplir su deseo… desde el principio tomé el camino equivocado con ustedes, me hice pasar por su profesora y conseguí asilo con la familia Tsuruya… deberían comer menos queso ahumado en esa casa… traté de traer tecnología de otros lugares y obtener por la fuerza lo que estaba buscando… pero ese no era el camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Una vez más ese miedo horrible… esta vez era tan intenso, que me tenía clavado al suelo.

Aún invadido por esa sensación, la vi volverse hacia Haruhi e hincarse frente a ella, que me miraba con una expresión rara en los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y habló en un tono maternal que contrastaba con su semblante maligno:

—Pobre pequeña… yo sé por lo que estás pasando… yo arreglaré tu problema y todo estará bien… sólo tienes que decirme: ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Sólo después de que Haruhara dijera esas palabras noté el ambiente alrededor. Un par de autos se detuvieron algunos metros detrás de mí dejando salir a una buena cantidad de agentes colegas de Koizumi, y con ellos, Nagato y Asahina. Ninguno supo que hacer al momento y nadie se imaginaba lo que resultaría de ahí.

Haruhi habló entonces, respondiendo a la pregunta de Haruhara, pero dirigiéndose a mí:

—Quiero estar contigo…

Al terminar esa frase, bajó los ojos al suelo y Haruhara se levantó… lucía confundida en principio y se miraba las manos desorientada. A mi alrededor, los ésperes se sacudían la cabeza, aparentemente presas de sendos mareos. Los ojos de Asahina se llenaron de terror mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja, pareciera que había perdido comunicación con sus jefes. De igual forma, Nagato se volvió hacia el cielo, como buscando una respuesta que no llegó. Algo había cambiado, yo mismo, a pesar de mi carencia de habilidades lo había sentido, el viento se volvió más fuerte y sacudía el alambrado eléctrico. Entre tantos ruidos, no fue sino hasta que se aparcaron junto a mí que noté la llegada de Nandaba y su comitiva a bordo de su motocicleta gris.

Por fin pude moverme y aprovechando la aparente confusión de la alien llegué hasta Haruhi y tomé sus mejillas, haciendo que me viera a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo lamento… pero creí que sería la única forma—. Respondió con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?

Me giré hacia aquella extraterrestre de cabello rosado que había recuperado su sonrisa macabra y que había comenzado a flotar algunos metros sobre nosotros.

—No puedo creerlo… sí… ¡sí…! ¡MALDITA SEA, SÍ!— Gritó eufórica.

Como respuesta a su exclamación, una ráfaga de viento casi derribó a todos los presentes, haciendo crujir las copas de los árboles y cimbrando las ventanas de toda la ciudad. Tomé a Haruhi en mis brazos, que parecía desfallecida y la llevé junto con toda la comitiva presente, aparentemente era el único que no comprendía por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, tuve que hacer la pregunta obligada a Nandaba, que miraba con ira a la motociclista.

—¿Qué demonios sucede?

—Sucede muchacho… que Haruko ya obtuvo lo que quería… y si bien no el planeta, esta ciudad pagará el precio por ello—. Me miró con unos ojos repletos de desazón. —Haruko ha robado el poder de tu novia—. La gente dentro de sus casas parecía no notar la presencia flotante de Haruhara, estaban más bien asombrados del repentino cambio climático y las ventanas comenzaron a cerrarse. —Sólo es cuestión de tiempo… la he visto hacer eso antes… abrirá un gigantesco canal N. O. y podrá ir a donde quiera. La mala noticia es que la ciudad entera desaparecerá en ese proceso.

—¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías!— Le grité a Haruhara luego de escuchar la explicación del chico del bajo azul. —¡Vete! ¡No es necesario que alguien resulte lastimado!— Luego de decir eso, con horror noté que Haruhi se había desmayado en mis brazos.

Haruhara me miró desde el aire con el rostro congestionado de poder.

—¿Y perder mi tiempo en irme lejos antes de usar este magnífico poder? ¿De verdad crees que me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a esta ciudad o a cualquiera de ustedes? ¡Son desperdicio de la galaxia! ¡Nadie notará si ustedes desaparecen!

—¡Espera…!— Escuché en la voz de Koizumi por primera vez en días. Estaba ojeroso y su voz llevaba un profundo matiz de desengaño. —Prometiste que nadie resultaría herido… prometiste…

—Que te llevaría conmigo… si bueno, crucé los dedos cuando dije eso…— Respondió ella con cinismo, lanzando después una sonora risotada que hizo aumentar el vendaval que azotaba la ciudad.

—¡Perra! ¡Debí acabar contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad!— Gritó Nandaba mientras salía proyectado hacia Haruhara, lanzado por Canti mientras preparaba un potentísimo golpe con el bajo azul.

Sin embargo, al llegar a ella y lanzar el mandoble, Haruhara lo detuvo a mano desnuda y sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Ahora menos que nunca, Naota, no eres rival para mí.

Apenas moviéndose, abofeteó al joven agente y lo arrojó al suelo con tal violencia que me pareció escuchar un crujido de huesos. Ninamori gritó su nombre como en un sueño mientras ella y Canti corrían a su encuentro, en un pequeño cráter en el pavimento a unos metros de nosotros.

Ese era el poder de Haruhi mal dirigido, degenerado y cedido a un ser maligno e impío… ese era el principio del final de mi pueblo natal.

—¡Haruko!— Exclamó de pronto Haruhi agotada, y tendiendo una mano hacia ella, al parecer había notado que todo estaba mal. —Tengo otro deseo… no puedes resistirte a concedérmelo… deseo una oportunidad para deshacer lo que he hecho…

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Estamos en la recta final! ¡Nos vemos pronto!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**31 de enero, un año atrás.**

—¿Por qué te sacrificas así?— Pregunta Haruhi-Ni, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Por que la quiero. Esto no es un sacrificio.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Un sacrificio es algo que haces cuando no quieres, en afán de conseguir un beneficio o bien mayor… yo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella tengo una vida larga y feliz… si para eso debo ofrendar mi vida, la daré gustoso. No estoy haciendo algo que no quiera hacer, por tanto, no estoy haciendo ningún sacrificio.

—Kyon (Ni) se la pasaba diciendo cosas de ese tipo.

—Ojalá lo hubieras escuchado.

—No quedará nada cuando el aislamiento caiga—. Me advierte.

—Lo sé.

La ola más monstruosa que jamás hubiera visto estaba ante mí. Gunkan-Jima había cedido ya la mitad de su territorio al inclemente océano, sólo quedaba una fracción destruida que pronto formaría parte del mar, junto conmigo y la derrotada Brigada SOS-Ni. No sentía miedo, quizás como los antiguos samuráis me sentía satisfecho de haber cumplido mi deber y estaba en paz con la muerte que me avecinaba. No cerré los ojos, no pedí secretamente al cielo que mi destino cambiara… sólo esperaba el final.

Curiosamente, en un instante el ensordecedor ruido del agua paró. La ola, sin embargo, seguía erguida sobre la isla, preparada a dar el golpe final, el tiempo literalmente se detuvo. Confundido me volví hacia la brigada invasora. Kyon-Ni seguía tendido, muerto en los brazos de Haruhi-Ni, los otros tres impostores estaban inertes y no se movía siquiera un cabello sobre sus cabezas. El tiempo simplemente dejó de andar.

—¿Tanto significa ella para ti?

—…— Asentí.

—¿Qué sentido tiene entonces todo lo que hiciste? ¿Para qué el salvar su vida si al final no la compartirá contigo?

—Eso no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Yo no querría… no quiero vivir sin Kyon (Ni)…! ¿Qué diferencia habría entre ella y yo si tú mueres aquí?

—Ya te lo dije una vez: ella es mejor… es más madura y sabrá sobrellevar esta pérdida. Además, no me habré ido en realidad en tanto ella me recuerde. Ese es el verdadero significado de vivir, ¿no crees?

—Eso es lo más estúpido que jamás haya escuchado.

—Tal vez lo sea… pero algo me dice que no fui el único aquí que creía eso—. Dije mientras miraba el cadáver que me había convertido en homicida. —Creo firmemente que las personas, más allá de cambiar, pueden crecer… pueden convertirse no en gente diferente, sino en una versión mejorada de sí mismos. Haruhi está precisamente en ese proceso. Haruhi es caprichosa, molesta, y muy egoísta… pero son precisamente esas peculiaridades las que la hacen tan especial… las hacen tan especiales, porque estoy seguro que él pensaba igual que yo.

—Románticos incorregibles…— Rió tristemente Haruhi-Ni. —Si no hubiera fingido con tanto afán que no lo escuchaba, no habríamos llegado a esto… y aún así, no me arrepiento casi de nada, y veo que tú tampoco. Tienes razón, tú tomaste la vida de Kyon (Ni), debes hacerte responsable por ello.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—No quiero que estés aquí… este es un evento reservado sólo para los miembros de la Brigada SOS (Ni)… así que no eres bien recibido…— No pude evitar parpadear un par de veces ante su afirmación, ella no me daba la cara. —Debes marcharte ahora.

Traté de decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras correctas aparecieran en mi mente, una tenue luz azul comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo al tiempo que, con lentitud, la isla comenzaba a sacudirse nuevamente.

—Haruhi (Ni)…

—No debes decir nada más… tienes una deuda conmigo por tomar lo que yo más quería—. Se volvió por fin hacia mí. —Cuida bien de mi otra yo… no la dejes nunca sola, porque si hay un lugar a donde los muertos van y no has cumplido tu compromiso… te estaré esperando allá para enseñarte lo que es el infierno.

El ruido y el agua volvieron a hacer patente de su presencia. Asahina-Ni, Nagato-Ni y Koizumi-Ni regresaron de su trance y me miraron con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro, como si se hubieran enterado de lo que su líder de brigada y yo habíamos hablado. No supe que decir o hacer, así que dije o hice nada. Como si alguien hubiese puesto un enorme gancho en mi nuca, una fuerza tiró de mí hacia arriba a una velocidad indescriptible, sentí claramente cuando atravesé la columna de agua que segundos después hundiría por completo la isla de Hashima, al separar la vista del suelo pude ver las cuarteaduras en la cúpula del aislamiento que comenzaban a dejar caer trozos de su materia etérea… al ver de vuelta la isla, esta había desaparecido bajo el agua marina, y aquellos violentos invasores con ella… la luz finalmente inundó mis ojos y no fui capaz de ver nada más. El suelo detuvo mi vuelo poco después, al volver mis ojos hacia mis pies, noté la tierra suelta del patio de deportes de la Preparatoria del Norte… era un atardecer, y aquí y allá podía escuchar todo tipo de manifestaciones de vida: los cuervos graznaban, las copas de los árboles se mecían con las últimas brisas de enero, alguna radio lejana lanzaba notas al aire. Nunca, ni siquiera en ese estúpido maratón escolar del año anterior corrí tan rápido, había muchos pensamientos en mi mente, pero sólo podía dar atención a uno a la vez, y el primordial era correr, por simple lógica: corre, eso te llevará al salón del club, en el salón del club está ella… mis pulmones se comprimieron al atravesar el área de casilleros, el sudor caía en reguerillos por mis sienes y mi barbilla… no importa, sigue corriendo… los músculos de mis piernas amenazaban con reventar de un momento a otro, parece un reto sencillo, pero para alguien de mi condición, esos quinientos metros fueron un verdadero desafío… ¡ignora el dolor! ¡Sigue corriendo! El viejo edificio, más pequeño que el edificio donde están los salones regulares, se me antojaba particularmente largo esa tarde, subí las escaleras dando saltos de cuatro escalones…

—¡No está aquí!— Era la voz que quería escuchar… parecía desesperada, casi tanto como yo.

Me aposté al final de la escalera respirando suplicante por cada milímetro cúbico de aire que pudiera robar, a unos metros de la puerta del salón del club, pude ver la espalda de Koizumi y la de Nagato debajo del marco.

—Claro que está…— Dije con la voz descompuesta por el esfuerzo, haciendo que la alien y el ésper se volvieran de inmediato y Asahina asomara la cabeza desde dentro.

Pude escuchar claramente los pisotones de Haruhi atravesar el aula desde la ventana hasta el acceso y hacerlos a un lado. Se quedó plantada frente a mí, sólo separados por esos diez metros, lucía tan agitada como yo…

—Todo terminó…— Le dije recuperando el aliento.

—Claro que no, idiota… ¡acaba de comenzar!

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Pregunté sin esperanzas de que me respondiera en realidad. Haruhi parecía sumamente cansada y mantenía los ojos abiertos con dificultad.<p>

—Porque no quiero que te vayas… pero tampoco quiero que te quedes sólo porque debes hacerlo…

De eso se trata todo. Del miedo que tiene de que mi deseo de estar con ella esté atado a la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo. No Haruhi. Eso no va a pasar… ¿por qué? Es simple: Yo permanezco a tu lado porque así lo deseo, porque después de todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte no concebiría un mundo sin ti y las cosas que te definen, y eso incluye absolutamente todo: tu mal carácter, tu bizarro sentido de lo correcto, tu poca paciencia y tu mal dirigido sentido de la ética, tus incontables estupideces y el recalcítrate humor con el que torturas a quien se te ponga enfrente… tu altísimo esquema de responsabilidad que no decae aunque se enfrente a la más absurda de las campañas, a las mentiras piadosas con las que consigues lo que deseas, a la vergüenza que los buenos sentimientos de tu corazón te hacen sentir y que procuras a toda costa ocultar, a ese egocentrismo falso en el que ocultas tu preocupación por la gente a la que quieres… nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú, y agradezco a la vida porque sea así. Incluso si el mundo no fuera a terminar mañana por dejarte o si Haruhi-Ni no me hubiera encomendado el cuidarte siempre, o incluso ahora que no tienes ese poder que te hace tan única para el mundo… incluso en cualquiera de esos escenarios… yo estaría contigo… no había necesidad de llegar a esta petición tan rara, a este deseo combinado entre tu afán de ser ese ser tan especial y no separarte de mí, a esta aspiración hibrida que no llenaría un vació en tu corazón que únicamente puedes llenar aceptando completa la condición de tu naturaleza, de la misma forma en que yo lo hice un año atrás… es curioso, en ese entonces estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por la tuya… ahora comprendo que el regalo supremo que puedo hacerte no es morir por ti, sino vivir por ti… y así lo haré, pero a cambio, quiero que ofrezcas lo mismo.

Eso es lo que le diría cuando todo terminara, fuera cual fuera la forma en que lo hiciera. Y lo haría así porque ella me está enseñando hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar, qué tanto está dispuesta a sacrificar.

Luego de unos momentos dejó de ser sólo el viento, el piso comenzó a cimbrar sutilmente bajo nuestros pies. Haruhara no pareció darle mucha importancia a la chica en mis brazos, pero ahora, al ser ella la portadora de los poderes de Haruhi, ignoraba que su capacidad de conceder deseos no siempre estaba atada a su voluntad.

Haruhi volvió a la inconsciencia, la llevé a uno de los autos y la deposité con cuidado en uno de los asientos, para volver luego a donde Nandaba, aparentemente mal herido, luchaba por reincorporarse.

—No puedes pelear así, Naota…— Le decía Ninamori casi como en una súplica—. Incluso aunque estuvieras bien, ella es demasiado fuerte, aún si Canti te ayuda, tú mismo me has dicho que Haruko es de temer… y con lo que acaba de obtener…

—¡Eso no es importante!— Gritó el muchacho furioso, respirando dificultosamente y apoyándose en su bajo para ponerse de pie. —Moriremos igualmente si alguien no intenta detenerla.

Luego de casi un minuto de su lastimera lucha, logro reincorporarse. Aún con la respiración agitada llamó a Canti, que solícito se apostó a su lado. Le dio su bajo amenazando con volver a caer al perder su único apoyo mientras que el androide recibía dubitativo el instrumento.

—La fuerza de Canti también decaerá cuando te unas con él…—Prosiguió Ninamori sin esperanzas reales de que el agente aduanal desistiera.

El chico le lanzó una mirada agradecida sin quitar su gesto de molestia.

—Huye de aquí. Si pierdo, quiero que estés lejos.

—De ninguna forma.

Nandaba sería nuestro último bastión de defensa y el pronóstico no era muy alentador. Creo que todos los presentes estábamos esperando un milagro, y para nuestro beneplácito, el milagro llegó.

Haruhara había comenzado a concentrarse para crear el canal N. O. del que Nandaba nos había hablado y los guijarros del suelo levitaron unos centímetros, Canti se preparó para engullir al joven, pero una pequeña detonación en el aire nos distrajo a todos. Al volvernos, Haruhara miraba sorprendida a nuestro grupo mientras su tórax humeaba por el ataque que acababa de recibir. Un par de metros detrás de mí, Kozumi tenía una mano extendida hacia ella, la cual también despedía algo de humo al haber ejecutado el disparo distractor.

—Yo lo haré—. Dijo el ésper, desembarazándose de la bufanda que cubría las marcas de su traición.

—No sabes lo que dices, muchacho, no puedes compararte con ella…

—Lo sé… por eso no voy a hacerlo solo—. Miró con los ojos llenos de determinación hacia Canti, que le regresaba un gesto confundido ("gesto" considerando que su cabeza era un cinescopio). —Claro, si tú lo aceptas.

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta ese Koizumi que sólo aparecía en momentos como éste, que no tenía tiempo para mostrarnos una falsa sonrisa y que sin duda alguna daría todo por conseguir el objetivo que buscaba… sí, era admirable, pero aún no olvido que estuvo en el bando contrario hasta hace unos cuantos minutos, así que más le vale ganar… así podrá darnos una buena explicación o una gran excusa, y por supuesto, quiero una disculpa.

Haruhara rió en un tono que me recordó al mítico Papá Noel y se llevó las manos al estómago viendo divertida la escena.

—¡Qué venga el muchacho! ¡Mira qué cara tan seria ha puesto! Hace un par de días no parecías tan molesto… de hecho, esta misma mañana lucías muy feliz—. Le espetó la alienígena con desdén.

—En efecto… hasta esta mañana estaba muy feliz. Sé que todo esto fue mi culpa en primer lugar, por creer en lo que me decías. Fui débil y crédulo, y por mi falta de carácter traicioné a mis amigos y la gente cercana a mí. No merezco ni persigo su perdón… pero quisiera… desearía la oportunidad de reivindicarme con ellos.

Matizando la elocuencia que caracterizaba al vice comandante, estaba la seriedad de muerte que reflejaba en el rostro, esa expresión nostálgica que nunca había visto en su cara eternamente sonriente… parece que de verdad le afectó, creyó de verdad en las palabras de Haruhara… quizás en realidad llegó a sentir algo más por ella… y ahora se enfrenta a este desengaño… Haruhara, en el aire, seguía mostrando esa mueca desencaja de puro gozo, la misma de quien disfruta burlándose de los sentimientos ajenos. Aquella que te hace desear que sufra mucho más dolor del que tú ya has padecido.

—Dale una lección—. Dijo Nandaba de pronto, apoyándose del hombro de Ninamori. —No eres el primero con el que juega de esa manera. De ti depende ser el último.

Koizumi me dedicó una mirada significativa, luego caminó hasta llegar a Canti y le asintió. El torso del robot volvió a abrirse en forma de un hocico enorme y se tragó al ésper… esperamos unos segundos hasta que el azul celeste del androide devino en verde, retrocedió un par de pasos y estiró los brazos. Una esfera de luz escarlata lo rodeó y salió disparado al encuentro con la problemática extraterrestre. Un robot-ésper… Haruhi estará fascinada cuando se lo cuente.

El primer ataque fue feroz. La onda expansiva del impacto nos obligó a cubrirnos el rostro y reventó las ventanas a unos quinientos metros a la redonda. Ninamori y yo ayudamos a Nandaba a alejarse de la escena mientras que los contendientes se perseguían aquí y allá en el cielo, ya había visto un combate semejante, sólo que esta vez Canti no debía alcanzarla para intentar golpearla con el bajo, sino que también lanzaba esferas de luz, teniendo buen cuidado de sólo lanzar dichos ataques cuando Haruhara estaba arriba para evitar que alguno de sus disparos lastimara a cualquier transeúnte despistado, dado que no estábamos en un aislamiento esta vez.

Por un momento me sentí en un día soleado en Tatooine… sí, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y el sol casi había alcanzado el cenit, y pensé que con la pelea Haruhara había pospuesto la creación de su canal N. O., pero no fue así… algo parecido a un fantasmagórico segundo sol había comenzado a brillar al lado del astro rey.

—¡Ya comenzó!— Exclamó el agente aduanal. —¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Esta vez sí se hizo patente la presencia de otras personas. Algunas exclamaciones de miedo comenzaron a inundar el ambiente, pues la vibración bajo nuestros pies se había convertido en un franco movimiento telúrico, y mi país es bien conocido por su frecuencia e intensidad en ese tipo de fenómenos, eso sin contar con que objetos pequeños del suelo salían lentamente hacia las alturas y la luz blanca matutina ganaba una tonalidad rojiza.

Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta donde se hallaba la bella durmiente, pellizqué sus mejillas y le di un par de leves palmadas para despertarla, aunque sin resultado.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicar todo esto?— Pregunté a Nagato, casi flotante como un fantasma a mi espalda.

—A menos que Koizumi Itsuki tenga éxito, no es una prioridad preocuparse por eso, si pierde, todo en un área de ciento veinte kilómetros a la redonda morirá o será llevado a otra región de la galaxia donde no existen las condiciones para propiciar la vida como es conocida en este planeta.

—Nos vendría bien darle una mano, ¿no crees?

—No puedo intervenir. A reserva de las restricciones del buró sobre mí, no quisiera inmiscuirme en la pelea.

—¿Por qué?— Sería la primera vez que vería esa expresión tan difícil de interpretar en nuestra alíen, aunque por fortuna, no la última. Señaló con su índice al ésper y dijo:

—Porque es _su_ pelea.

Cuando mis ojos volvieron al cielo capturé el momento preciso en que Haruhara recibía con la mejilla un devastador guitarrazo que la lanzó un centenar de metros hacia el norte, sin amargo, sin quitar el júbilo del rostro regresó a la carga, arremetiendo con entusiasmo contra nuestro robot paranormal.

—Además… él puede hacerlo. Sólo debemos creer en él—. La voz de Haruhi sonaba exhausta, pero de alguna manera estaba logrando mantenerse despierta.

Tome sus mejillas e hice que me viera a los ojos:

—No debiste hacerlo. No era necesario que te sacrificaras de esa forma.

—Hace tiempo alguien me enseñó que cuando haces las cosas gustosamente, no existe el sacrificio.

—Por eso mismo… hay gente que nace con tendencia a la calvicie, que son obesos o que son estúpidos… puedes pretender toda tu vida que no lo eres, pero no puedes renunciar a tu propia esencia por siempre. Tú, por algún motivo que desconozco fuiste dotada de un inexplicable poder, y negarlo sería como negar que te amo igual con o sin él… sin embargo, tu quizás no volverías a ser la misma si lo perdieras, ¿No crees?— Creo que acabo de descubrir que volverse un adulto se refiere precisamente a eso: aceptarte y crecer, y tomar responsabilidad por lo hagas en ese proceso. Aún sin sus poderes, sé que adivina mis pensamientos por la expresión en su cada vez más lúcido rostro.

—Ya lo entiendo—. Dijo con seriedad. —¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

La levanté con cuidado del asiento y me giré hacia donde la pelea continuaba.

—Debemos ir a recuperar lo que es tuyo.

—Entonces debo llegar hasta ella—. Responde viéndola luchar en el aire… no está pensando en volar hasta ella, ¿verdad?

El viento era ya un auténtico tifón que lanzaba ráfagas particularmente fuertes a cada golpe con el que se agredían los dos peleadores en el aire. El cielo, ahora rojo, revolvía las pocas nubes alrededor del falso sol y había todo tipo de residuos flotando por doquier. Con un paso cada vez más firme, Haruhi caminó contra aquel viento inclemente, mientras que algún tipo de campo magnético perverso emanado del ojo del canal N. O. comenzó a succionar piezas metálicas cada vez más grandes, comenzando por las antenas en los tejados de las casas, para luego ir por el cableado y el alumbrado público, y un minuto después llevándose automóviles pequeños y haciendo que los grandes comenzaran a pelear contra la gravedad. Por algún motivo que aún hoy desconozco, no la seguí. La vi andar entre los detritos, sujetándose el cabello para evitar que tapara su rostro. La primera vez que corrí hacia ella fue cuando vi un vehículo salir despedido en su dirección, sin embargo, nuestra confiable alienígena, más rápida y ágil, se adelantó y detuvo su vuelo a mano desnuda, desviando su trayectoria del camino de Haruhi y lanzándolo hacia arriba. Cada paso que yo intentaba dar representaba un esfuerzo mayor al que hubiera hecho jamás, era como si estuviera expuesto a la gravedad de Júpiter y el viento hacía particularmente difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Haruhi seguía su marcha hacia los contendientes, cada vez más prestos y precisos en sus golpes, y llevaba una ventaja de medio centenar de metros de mí; estaba preparándome para salir corriendo hacia ella cuando un gemido me hizo volverme a mi izquierda, a uno de los autos. El lamento venía de labios de Ninamori.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunté casi a gritos al acercarme al auto de La Agencia donde Nandaba ocupaba el asiento trasero. Ella estaba de pie a su lado, parecía bastante asustada.

—¡No sé que le sucede a Naota!

Con mis nulos conocimientos de medicina examiné al chico. Había quedado inconsciente y su rostro estaba pálido cual papel… parecía malherido. Una parte de mí no me permitía dejarlo a su suerte, pero instintivamente me volví hacia Haruhi, cada vez más distante, y tampoco la dejaría a ella… debíamos resolverlo rápido.

—¡Nagato!— A mi llamado, la alien corrió ignorando por completo el vendaval y se detuvo a mi lado, inamovible. —¿Sabes qué le sucede?

Me aparté y ella se hincó ante el joven. Lo observó quizás por un par de segundos y puso su derecha sobre el abdomen de Nandaba, fue un toque muy delicado, pero el chico despertó dando un grito de dolor.

—Tiene fracturada la sexta costilla verdadera derecha por compresión de la caja torácica, se astilló de tal forma que un fragmento importante se incrustó en el cardias su estómago. Es una lesión fatal—. Dijo sin entusiasmo, haciendo que se me erizara el cabello y que Ninamori palideciera aún más que el convaleciente.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Tengo la capacidad—. Dijo ella y volvió a estirar la mano hacia el chico, que la interceptó antes de que volviera a hacer contacto con su abdomen.

—No debes… serás expulsada…— Le advirtió con una mirada algo difícil de interpretar dada su palidez y cuan hundidos lucían sus ojos.

Nagato se volvió sólo un instante hacia él, luego simplemente dijo:

—Qué así sea entonces—. Sin esperar ningún tipo de aprobación u orden, Nagato presionó el estómago del muchacho, que ahogó como pudo un nuevo grito de dolor mientras la extraterrestre decía la palabra mágica: —Armonización.

El proceso terminó luego de unos segundos y Nandaba tomó un profundo respiro antes de salir del asiento trasero del auto donde estaba, que unos instantes después comenzó a flotar hacia la luz en el vórtice que la energía de atracción le trazaba. Se quedó mirando al suelo, pareciendo un niño regañado mientras Ninamori se colgaba a su cuello con lágrimas en los ojos. No teniendo nada más que hacer ahí, quedaba una última cosa por hacer: alcanzar a nuestra líder.

—Eso será fácil—. Dijo Asahina a acercarse a nosotros mientras sujetaba con vergüenza su falda escolar, que volaba por capricho del viento. —Quizás todo termine ahí… pero sería grandioso si estamos todos juntos al final, ¿verdad?

Asentí a nuestra bonita _ronin_ que nos tendió la mano para salvar en un solo movimiento la distancia que nos separaba de Haruhi. La amistad no se manifiesta siempre en tiempos de bonanza, se hace más evidente precisamente durante las crisis, ese día confirmé que lo que unía a la Brigada SOS era algo parecido a lo que mantenía unida a una familia, y me sentí muy conmovido de saber que esas dos chicas estaban dispuestas a morir junto con nosotros… incluso tengo la sensación de que Koizumi, arriba en los aires, peleando, comparte ese mismo sentimiento.

Así, tomados de la mano, aparecimos a espaldas de nuestra jefa de brigada. A esta distancia, el viento era casi irresistible y hacía difícil incluso el seguir desplazándose sin sentir que saldría volando en cualquier momento. Me solté de las dos chicas y tomé los hombros de Haruhi mientras ellas se colgaban cada una de una sus manos, Haruhi seguía su lenta marcha y finalmente llegamos debajo del origen del canal N. O.

No había perdido de vista el combate desde que comenzó. Al igual que hizo con Koizumi-Ni hace un tiempo, Koizumi-Canti administraba formidablemente sus recursos contra una contrincante superior y estaba logrando cansarla y distraerla, tanto así que su malsana sonrisa se había esfumado.

—¡Haruko!— Gritó mi novia tan fuerte como pudo. Fue suficiente para que perdiera concentración y Canti conectara un buen golpe en su abdomen, acercándola al suelo.

—¡No es un buen momento, niña!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo devuélveme lo que es mío y la pelea terminará! ¡Ellos son mucho mejores y no tienes oportunidad!

—¡No seas estúpida! ¡Puedo acabar con los dos sin problemas!— Dicho eso, un nuevo golpe directo a su cabeza fue bloqueado a duras penas por su guitarra doble, obligándola a ir más abajo aún.

—¡Pues a mí no me lo parece…!

—¡Mierda! ¿Podrías hacer algo de silencio?

—¡Si no tuvieras que concentrarte en hacer ese agujero negro, podrías vencer a Koizumi y a Canti con facilidad!

—¡Con un demonio, cállate!

—¿No desearías vencerlos? ¿O no tener que esforzarte para mantener el canal? ¿O no tener más ese poder? Te está dando muchos problemas, ¿no crees?

—¡Bajaré únicamente a matarte si no cierras la boca de una maldita vez!

—¡Sólo deséalo!

Haruhara decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar a Haruhi y no respondió más. Por desgracia para ella, era muy tarde. Se preparó para bloquear el bajo que Canti llevaba en las manos frente a ella. Entonces lo notó, supongo que al mismo tiempo que yo: Canti no era verde ya, tampoco lo rodeaba la esfera roja… antes de poder darse la vuelta Koizumi la abrazó por la cintura.

—Yo creí en ti—. Le dijo apesadumbrado.

—¡Ese fue tu error, no me hagas responsable por ser una estúpida y primitiva forma de vida que sólo desea satisfacer lo más básico…! ¡Mi raza trascendió eso hace millones de años!

—Si ese es el camino al que la evolución de la consciencia nos llevará, ojalá nos extingamos antes de llegar ahí.

El ésper no dijo más a la que me pareció había sido su primer amor. Su abrazo a la cintura se convirtió en una llave de crucifico que dejó la cabeza de la alien expuesta, y haciendo acopio de toda su concentración, soltó una descarga de energía sobre ella que la hizo lanzar un lamento, dejándola extenuada. Canti los alcanzó al momento siguiente, tomando completamente indefensa a la alienígena. El sonido del bajo fue ensordecedor y el golpe cayó sin amortiguación alguna sobre la coronilla de Haruhara, haciéndome temer que su cráneo se hubiera partido por la mitad.

Koizumi la soltó, dejándola caer en picado hacia donde nosotros estábamos, el viento comenzó a ceder y el eje del canal N. O. se disolvió en el aire, las cosas que volaban en torno a él comenzaron a caer lentamente al suelo y la extraña luz roja de disipó, revelando el azul natural de la mañana.

Haruhara cayó sobre su espalda a unos metros de nosotros, sobre un montículo formado de puros desperdicios que cayeron del cielo al cerrarse el canal. Haruhi hizo camino hacia ella indicándonos con una mano que nos quedáramos donde estábamos. Pensé que a razón del último golpe y la caída, quizás lo que encontraría sería un cadáver extraterrestre. Para mi sorpresa, aunque maltrecha, Haruhara luchó por levantarse, aunque sólo logró quedar sobre sus rodillas. Koizumi y Canti aterrizaron junto a nosotros, Nandaba y Ninamori se nos habían unido también. Haruhi escaló el pequeño montículo y se plantó frente a la chica del cabello rosa. Haruhara no levantó la vista, pude ver a Haruhi hablar, pero no pude escuchar lo que decía, intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios y luego de unos segundos, Koizumi, aún con un matiz de arrepentimiento en la voz, fue el primero en hablar:

—Está hecho—. Dijo mirándose las manos. —Suzumiya es nuevamente dueña de su poder.

—Es ella… arréstenla—. Ese fue Nandaba. Media docena de hombres pasaron entre nosotros en dirección a las chicas que conversaban, todos eran altos y esbeltos y cargaban chaquetas muy semejantes a las de Nandaba y Canti, sólo que los caracteres impresos en ellas no eran como ningunos que hubiera visto antes. —Agentes de la Hermandad Galáctica—. Respondió el chico a mi pregunta no verbal.

Haruhara no peleó más. Uno de los agentes llevaba la _vespa_ amarilla, el otro confiscó la guitarra doble y otros dos tomaron a Haruhara. El que llevaba la motocicleta depositó a Shamisen en el suelo, y éste corrió de inmediato hacia mí, lo tomé en brazos y todos observamos a los agentes llevarse a Haruhara hacia el cielo, caminando en el aire como si no pesaran un solo gramo.

—¿Qué pasará con ella?— Pregunté viéndolos alejarse.

—Es una desertora. Lo más seguro es que la acusen de traición, también se volvió contrabandista, y uno de los crímenes más serios es poner vidas de especies subdesarrolladas en peligro. Tal vez la ejecuten.

No pregunté nada más. Sí, se portó muy mal aquí y todo eso, pero francamente no le podría desear la muerte a nadie.

Haruhi miraba hacia el mismo punto que yo, donde segundos atrás Haruhara había desaparecido custodiada por los policías galácticos, por tanto, veía su espalda. Una brisa primaveral acarició la ciudad, llevándose el polvo que la pelea dejó. El cabelló de Haruhi se meció con esa brisa, de tal suerte que su listón amarillo se desanudó y salió volando hacia el cielo, sin embargo, a ella no le preocupó, ni siquiera le prestó atención… tenía muchos repuestos en casa, pero lo que no sabía era que sería la última vez que llevaría un listón en el cabello en mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para encararme, sonriente, y quizás por la ausencia del listón y el mayor volumen y largo de cabello, me pareció mayor… más madura y mucho más hermosa.

Caminó hacia nosotros y al estar todos reunidos, Koizumi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo lamento muchísimo… entiendo la gravedad de mi falta y…

Haruhi se acuclilló frente a él y con ternura levantó su barbilla, haciéndolo callar y que la viera a los ojos.

—Por casi tres años has sido un magnífico vice-comandante de brigada. Cada cierto número de años tienes permitido un desplante—. No es la primera vez que veo ese espíritu compasivo en ella, no guarda rencores, ella simplemente no es así. —¡Felicidades a todos, muchachos. La Brigada SOS ha vuelto a salvar el día! ¡Koizumi!

—¡Ordene, Comandante Suzumiya!

—¡Convoca a toda la Agencia, quiero que ayuden a todas las personas afectadas! ¡También necesito una buena coartada para los eventos de hoy!

—¡Así será!— Respondió el lamebotas oficial de la brigada y diligente salió en busca de sus colegas.

Haruhi tomó mi mano y vimos al ésper alejarse.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo lo perdonarás?— Pregunté.

—Claro. Es un buen chico… espero que no tengas planeado nada para el resto del día, quisiera ir a casa.

* * *

><p>Llamadas de mis padres y los padres de Haruhi preguntando por nuestra integridad hicieron vibrar nuestros teléfonos. Respondidas las preguntas correspondientes, dichos aparatos fueron apagados.<p>

Llegamos a casa casi media hora después de terminado el espectáculo y de sólo cruzar la puerta, comenzamos a besarnos. De verdad, mucho… tanto que tardamos diez minutos en llegar al sofá, pero una vez ahí, la calidad y elaboración de los besos y las caricias se hicieron más y más intensas, era como estar sediento a la mitad del desierto y encontrar de repente el más abundante y cristalino oasis. Mis labios pronto dejaron de concentrarse en los suyos y comenzaron a hacer camino por su cuello, mientras que mis manos buscaban refugio en su cintura y sus caderas, de cuando en cuando ella tomaba con delicadeza mi rostro y apasionada depositaba directamente su lengua en mi boca, luego se dejaba hacer. Ignoró si fueron diez minutos o una hora, pero todo el previo fue tan espontáneo y bien dirigido, que al momento mismo de volvernos uno, alcanzó su primer orgasmo. No luchamos como normalmente lo hacemos por hacer los movimientos más elaborados o certeros… sólo nos dejamos llevar por todo el amor que no nos habíamos podido expresar de esta manera por tanto tiempo. Terminado el primer round, la tome en brazos y la llevé escaleras arriba, sólo ahí notamos que apenas si nos habíamos despojado de las prendas más elementales y seguíamos parcialmente vestidos, así que con un poco más de calma, nos deshicimos del resto. Ahí fue ella quien tomó más iniciativa y después de una enloquecedora sesión de caricias orales que hizo que recuperara el vigor, se me fue encima (literalmente). Es difícil describirlo… por un lado, me llenaba de ternura la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos cerrados, por otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo, era el movimiento circular de sus caderas, el involuntario meneo de sus senos y sus estimulantes suspiros y gemidos… no pude evitarlo y la tomé por la cintura sin intervenir en sus movimientos.

—Eres bellísima…

Bastó sólo eso para hacerla llegar al cielo otra vez… no abrió los ojos y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios, pero no se detuvo una vez llegando ahí, continuó hasta que me vio perder el control a mí también y sintió mi semilla llenar su vientre.

Hicimos el amor un par de veces más y luego dormimos un poco.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la noche había caído ya, aunque aún era temprano. Haruhi, seguramente despierta desde mucho tiempo antes, se refugiaba en mi regazo y acariciaba mi pecho.

—Deberíamos comer algo—. Dije con voz somnolienta y sólo para abrir conversación.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que no… al menos no de comida…

—Pervertido…— Se quedó en ese silencio que indica que aún no has terminado de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eh… sí, bueno… quería consultarte… más bien, pedirte algo…

—¿Y qué es?

—Estuve leyendo… acerca de otra forma de hacerlo…

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacer el amor, idiota.

—Oh… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Sí…

—¿Y cómo es?— Hundió su rostro aún más en mi pecho ante mi pregunta.

—Eh… mejor olvídalo, es vergonzoso…

—¿Mi jefa de brigada avergonzada? ¡Sólo dilo! ¡Nadie más se enterará!— Respondí divertido.

—De acuerdo… ¿cómo explicarte…? Eh… pues… quisiera intentarlo…— Acercó su rostro al mío y susurró en mi oído: —…por la puerta trasera…

Dicho eso, su rostro teñido de escarlata volvió a ocultarse. La verdad es que me costó algunos segundos entender su metáfora, de tal modo que nos imaginé haciendo el amor bajo el cobertizo de la salida de la cocina… un momento… puerta trasera…

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te lo haga por…?

—¡No lo digas…!— Me interrumpió. —¿Quieres intentarlo sí o no?

—Eh… sí, supongo… pero creo que necesitaremos…

—¿Esto?— Dijo dándose vuelta hacia el buró de su lado, sacando un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?

—Lo compré por internet—. Por supuesto…

Así, pasamos los minutos siguientes con más besos y caricias, hasta que volvimos a estar a tono y listos para ejecutar el experimento.

—¿Estás segura?— Confirmo mientras me acomodo detrás de ella y la veo sujetarse de la cabecera de la cama.

—Sí… si eres tú, está bien...

Sin estar plenamente convencido aún, me acerqué y besé la parte posterior de su cuello mientras tomaba su cintura, poco a poco comencé a bajar con mis labios a través de su espalda, besando con delicadeza su columna, pasando mi lengua por sus costados haciéndola reír con nerviosismo, y no pude evitar morder uno de sus glúteos, arrancándole un reclamo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Me pregunta dubitativa al sentirme dándole masaje oral.

—Preparándote… ¿No te gusta…? ¿Me detengo?

—No… sigue… es sólo que se siente un poco raro… pero no es desagradable…

Luce nerviosa. No la culpo, yo mismo no sé con exactitud lo que se supone debería hacer, de lo que si me queda constancia es que debo hacerlo con muchísimo cuidado. Eso resulta particularmente difícil justo ahora… a unos centímetros delante de mí está una mujer bellísima, desnuda y en actitud receptiva, buena parte de mi concentración está perdida en contemplar su figura, eso sin hablar del aroma de su cabello y el sabor su sudor.

Tomé el tubito e hice lo que creí sería lo más adecuado: puse una cantidad importante de su contenido sobre mis dedos y con suavidad comencé a dar un masaje nada invasivo sobre el sitio en cuestión. Ella dio un respingo y comenzó a respirar más de prisa. Volví a hundir mi rostro en su cabello, alcanzando su cuello con mis labios, con mi mano libre alcancé se monte de Venus, haciendo una rutina ya conocida por ambos y que tantos suspiros le había arrancado en el pasado. Cinco minutos después, mi juego de manos ya había empapado su vientre y ella resoplaba mientras se giraba de cuando en cuando para besarme, decidí que ese sería el momento para dar el siguiente paso. La primera falange de mi índice resbaló en su interior sin problemas, ella apenas si lo notó, parecía más concentrada en las actividades de mi otra mano en su vulva, sin embargo, al aventurar la segunda sección del mismo dedo, hizo un mohín.

—¿Estoy lastimándote?— Pregunté.

—No… de hecho… está muy bien… continúa…

Mi dedo corazón hizo su incursión en ese momento, despacio, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión. Un poco después, cuando ambos estaban al tope, ella comenzó a cooperar. Incluso trataba de moverse, haciendo que la profundidad de mi toque aumentara, y en combinación a las caricias que daba a su sexo, de verdad parecía estarlo disfrutando. Así, aumenté la velocidad y ritmo de mis manos, y luego de un breve pero constante jugueteo, la vi tener un orgasmo intenso que reblandeció sus rodillas y aumentó la ya de por sí abundante humedad. Retiró mi derecha de su vientre y con la misma presionó su bajo abdomen, sin soltarla hasta que los espasmos terminaron.

—I-imbécil…— Tiene un orgasmo y me insulta. De verdad está loca. —Hazlo…— Me ordenó momentos después. —Estoy lista…

Levantó un poco más las caderas mientras la tomaba por el talle. Como si la imagen que tenía enfrente no hubiera sido muy estimulante ya, puso ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, abriéndolos, dándome un panorama que casi logró que todo terminara ahí mismo.

—¿Está bien así?— Preguntó. Tardé mucho en responder y se volvió al notar mi mutismo. Su rostro se tiñó de escarlata. —¡Deja de verme con esa mirada tan pervertida!— Me espeta cerrando los ojos, llena de vergüenza.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y apunté mi virilidad hacia su destino. Tan lento como me fue posible, fui entrando… fui asaltado por una gran combinación de sensaciones en ese momento… lo estrecho y caliente me hizo ver luces de colores por unos segundos, aunque procuré no perderme dentro de mí mismo, pues podría lastimarla, me mantuve al pendiente de su respiración y sus expresiones por cada centímetro ganado en sus entrañas, hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo quedó completamente unido al suyo. Por unos momentos clavó sus uñas en mis muslos, única reacción que supongo se le ocurrió.

—E-está adentro…— Murmuró, pareciendo sorprendida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—Es como una muela con caries…—Dijo sonriendo, aunque aún con una reminiscencia de dolor en la expresión y sin abrir los ojos todavía.

—¿Una muela con caries?

—Sí…— Me miró y sonrió más abiertamente. —Te duele muchísimo, pero no quieres que te la saquen.

Reímos. Era una buena forma de evitar la tensión del momento, de relajar los músculos, cosa que seguramente nos vendría bien a ambos. Al quedar en silencio nuevamente, levantó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, capturando la mía y llevando mi oído cerca de sus labios.

—¿Me amas?— Susurró con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de ella.

—Como un loco.

—¿Y lo harás siempre?

—Hasta que muera… aunque con el ritmo de vida que me das, eso será en poco tiempo.

—Babas…— Terminado ese pequeño breviario romántico, su expresión volvió a tener ese matiz lascivo que me aterra. —Entonces… no tengas reservas…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, ahora llenos de un extraño brillo.

—Destrózame… y si no me gusta, haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Comenzamos una lenta, pero firme danza amorosa, que iba ganando velocidad poco a poco. Debo ser honesto y admitir que traté de pensar en otras cosas mientras eso pasaba, principalmente porque la sensación era simplemente demasiado para manejarla.

—Maldita sea…— Dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasa…?

—Eres muy bueno…— Dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Ya no te duele?

—Para nada.

Hice que se incorporara hasta que su espalda quedó junto a mi pecho, y puse una mano sobre su rostro… supongo que simplemente dejándose llevar por el momento, comenzó a chupar y pasar la lengua por mis dedos… eso fue excitante… así que yo debía hacer algo igual de extravagante. Esa misma mano humedecida por su saliva bajó hasta llegar a su bajo abdomen y con ella toqué con ternura su zona íntima. Supongo que un tanto sorprendida por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, se dejó hacer. Luego de unos minutos, se aferraba a esa mano que daba tan cruel castigo a su vientre y también me dejé llevar. El final fue tan intenso y estábamos tan bien sincronizados que ninguno fue capaz de suprimir un grito y me quedé abrazado de su cintura sin poder moverme por algunos segundos. Luego, con sumo cuidado, nos separamos y nos tendimos sobre la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos y decidimos tomar una ducha, lo que ocasionó que a mitad de dicha práctica, un par de cuerpos cubiertos de espuma de jabón volvieran a interactuar…

* * *

><p>Nuevamente la alcoba. Tres con cinco de la mañana. No podía dormir y estaba sentado sobre el colchón. Haruhi, sin embargo, más que dormir, se había desmayado sobre la cama y yo la observaba. Es como un ángel. Sus brazos están juntos a unos centímetros de su rostro, su torso se curva diligentemente y se alinea con sus piernas, formando un arco fetal. Su inexistente abdomen se hincha cada pocos segundos por la respiración y su cabello cae como un charco de tinta marrón sobre las almohadas. Su rostro dormido es digno de ser la inspiración de un poeta épico, simplemente no tengo palabras para describirlo.<p>

Quizás sería la intensidad de mi mirada, y ella despertó. Se talló los ojos y se sentó en la cama, frente a mí.

—Te amo—. Le dije sin más.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

—No, no lo sabes… te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo.

—Sí, eso también lo sé.

—Sigo pensando que no lo sabes en realidad… que no lo entiendes… así que por si no cabe en tu cabezota lo que trato de decirte, lo diré directamente: quiero que nos casemos.

Su gesto se endureció un poco y trató de estudiarme con la mirada.

—Esa es una broma terrible… no deberías jugar con ese tipo de cosas…

—No lo hago.

Estaba preparado. De entre las sábanas, detrás de mí, saqué el diminuto obsequio que fui a buscar en compañía de Asahina y que había consumido mis ahorros. Valía la pena gastarlo en ella, ya vería de qué forma la haría pagar por ello. Catorce quilates de oro blanco coronados por un pequeño diamante. Un anillo de compromiso. Su rostro se reblandeció de inmediato… de hecho me dio la impresión de que su cara se rompería en cualquier momento, pero la expresión de seriedad no cambió en lo más mínimo. Me acerqué con delicadeza y tomé su mano izquierda, deslizando la pieza suavemente por su anular mientras ella miraba incrédula. Se quedó observándola, pero no parecía tener intención de decir nada. Iba a preguntarle qué respondía cuando noté que gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, aún sin volverse a verme.

—Sí…— Dijo en un hilo de voz, contestado a mi próxima pregunta.

Se abrazó a mi cuello, haciéndome temer que moriría estrangulado involuntariamente… no fue una cena romántica, no fue un paseo por la rivera del río ni un viaje en globo… fue una madrugada, desnudos en nuestra alcoba.

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

—Afortunadamente el terremoto que azotó hace pocos días la ciudad de Nishinomiya no causó víctimas mortales o heridos de gravedad entre los habitantes, pues incluso las pérdidas materiales no son de consideración. El gobierno de la prefectura de Hyogo no emitió ningún comentario en particular y lo tomó como un evento de poca trascendencia—. Pregonaba el anunciador del telediario local. —No obstante, hay comentarios de habitantes de la localidad que afirman que un segundo sol estaba naciendo sobre sus cabezas, las autoridades consideran que pudo ser efecto de algún tipo de alucinación colectiva a razón de la reminiscencia dejada por el sismo de 1995.

* * *

><p>Antes de darnos cuenta, pasaron las últimas tres semanas del curso y concluiríamos la preparatoria. Fue un maremagno de comentarios de los compañeros de clases que contaban su propia versión de lo que sucedió el día que enfrentamos a Haruhara.<p>

—Te lo aseguro: un OVNI estuvo a punto de aterrizar ese día—. Escupía Taniguchi, que se quedó sin energía eléctrica por un par de días. Por supuesto, todo mundo tomó sus comentarios como una estupidez sin imaginar que su versión era la más cercana a la verdad.

Dado lo peliagudo del carácter de Haruhi, nadie se atrevió a preguntar, pero todo mundo notó la desaparición de su banda amarilla y la aparición del anillo que desde ese día adornaba su mano izquierda.

Nos enteramos poco después, por un correo electrónico de Enomoto de que ENOZ ganaba popularidad (cosa que comprobamos al escucharlas por la radio) y que vendrían a visitarnos en los próximos días, en un pequeño evento que organizaría la escuela el día anterior a la clausura. Haruhi se alegró bastante al leer en el mismo correo que las chicas pensaban que buena parte de su éxito se lo debían a ella por la maravillosa presentación en el festival escolar de unos años atrás y querían que ella participara con una canción.

Había un ambiente muy peculiar en la escuela, los exámenes finales habían concluido al fin y ese miércoles la escuela completa se dedicaba a charlar en las aulas, e incluso los profesores se tomaron con más calma los últimos días de actividad. Ese mismo viernes sería la ceremonia de clausura y apenas un poco después sabríamos sobre el resultado de nuestros exámenes de admisión para la Universidad… aunque creo que tal vez estoy pasando cosas por alto, así que contaré lo que pasó en esas tres semanas.

Tal como había anunciado, renuncié el lunes siguiente a mi trabajo de media jornada. Me despedí de todos los compañeros y decidí buscar al profesor Langdon. ¿Quién iba a decir que aprendería tanto de aquel extraño profesor universitario? Sin embargo, lo que me inquietaba de verdad era el asunto pendiente con Sasaki. Por fin entendí lo que estaba mal, lo que estaba fuera de lugar y trataría de arreglarlo.

—Supongo que al final eso será un "no", ¿verdad?— Me dijo al quedarnos solos luego de la despedida formal.

—¿Sabes una cosa…? Seguí tu consejo y puse todo en términos numéricos… ¿Te gustaría escuchar el resultado?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Recuerdas el día del terremoto? Bueno, ese día Haruhi volvió a casa después de catorce días de ausencia, y en ese periodo, pensé en ir a buscarla veinticinco veces, tuve once citas con ella y compré tres especies diferentes de flores en dichas salidas, resolvimos cuatro problemas fundamentales sobre nuestra relación y compré un anillo de compromiso para ella que costó más de cuarenta mil yenes. Eso es lo que pasó en la práctica si lo reduces a números… pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva… sentí que moriría de pena al verla marcharse la noche que se fue, caminé hasta la puerta de mi casa y volvía a la cama a cada vez que pensé en ir a buscarla, me sentía emocionado como un jovencito en cada cita en la que salí con ella, realmente se volvió un problema elegir flores lo suficientemente especiales para complacerla, el viaje introspectivo para descubrir en qué estaba fallando y la forma en que lo resolvería fue una de las partes más duras y eso me llevó a tomar la decisión de pedirle matrimonio al ser más excéntrico del planeta… lo más curioso es que en todo ese tiempo, no tuvimos sexo—. Hizo un mohín, como dándome a entender que no comprendía mis palabras. —¿Qué pasó contigo, Sasaki? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan frío que trata de reducir todo a escalas numéricas y beneficios fácticos? Siempre te he admirado por tu elocuencia y sagacidad, y realmente creo que estás exagerando un poco en tu afán por no ser como los demás… al igual que Haruhi, pero del modo incorrecto. Sé que hay personas que no nacieron para estar con alguien más, y yo respeto eso… te sigo considerando una muy buena amiga y todo lo que eso implica… sólo te pido que muestres el mismo respeto por mí y no trates de hacer que vea las cosas desde tu perspectiva.

Su expresión no cambió, pero seguramente pudo entender mis palabras, y también tengo la seguridad que le costó sólo unos segundos comprenderlo a cabalidad.

—Tienes toda la razón—. Dijo poco después, sin vergüenza, sin un ápice de pena o remordimiento. —Supongo que sentía algo de mórbida curiosidad por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas entre Suzumiya y tú. Lamento haberte ofendido si es que lo hice.

—Aún no entiendo por completo si realmente tu carácter es así, o sólo pretendes que lo es para mantener a la gente lejos… recuerdo que cuando íbamos en la secundaria, me pediste que me diera vuelta para no verte empapada en aquél día lluvioso. Sea cual sea el caso, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y no debes tener reparos en preguntarme o pedirme lo que sea… siempre que no sea lo que querías hace unos días.

Hice una reverencia para despedirme y comencé a caminar a la salida del edificio.

—¿Kyon?— Me detuvo segundos después. Me giré a verla sin retroceder. —¿Qué pasó la noche que ella volvió?

—¿Quieres el detalle desde mi punto de vista o en números?

—En números, supongo que será más fácil de entender para mí.

Tomé un profundo suspiro y traté de buscar los términos menos agresivos:

—Fue una tarde larga… tres asaltos… la noche lo fue más aún… seis veces… catorce horas en total… ¿de verdad quieres detalles?

—Creo que no será necesario. Lo que sí considero necesario es decirte que siento un poco de envidia por Suzumiya… eres un gran chico y créeme si te digo que les deseo lo mejor. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

* * *

><p>Nandaba hizo algunas visitas posteriores al salón del club, del que poco a poco fuimos sacando toda la basura que acumulamos a lo largo de nuestros tres años de preparatoria. En realidad no hacía o decía nada, sólo se sentaba ahí, con su cara de seriedad a mirar por la ventana. A ninguno de nosotros le incomodaba en realidad.<p>

El lunes de la semana final de clases llegó acompañado de Ninamori y expresamente a despedirse de nosotros. En esa ocasión no llevó el bajo ni la chaqueta de su corporación, y Ninamori vestía un bonito conjunto casual… observando detenidamente a Nandaba volvió a asaltarme la idea de que lo había visto en algún sitio antes.

—El universo es mucho más grande de lo que la imaginación puede siquiera concebir—. Le decía él a Haruhi esa tarde. —No debes tener miedo de imaginar y perseguir aventuras allá afuera, ten la seguridad de que si buscas en los sitios adecuados, podrás encontrar cosas verdaderamente fascinantes.

—Así lo haremos, la Brigada SOS no es una distracción, ¡Es una vocación!

Se acercó luego a Koizumi y puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de hablarle, en un semblante tanto más amistoso que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Verás que la olvidarás en poco tiempo… es sólo cuestión de que te rodees de buena gente… o quizás de que consigas una novia.

—Parece que tengo la mala suerte de involucrarme con chicas poco comunes—. Dijo él recuperando casi por completo su sonrisa fingida. —Creo que la universidad me acercará a muchas fiestas y pretendo participar en ellas.

Nandaba dio un paso hacia Asahina, pero sólo pudo susurrar un "buena suerte" casi inaudible, como a muchos otros chicos, la belleza de Asahina lo intimidaba. Al llegar a mi lado, tendió una bolsa de papel.

—Es un obsequio de Canti—. Dijo mientras yo abría la bolsa. En su interior había una docena de galletas caseras de jengibre que despedían un aroma exquisito. —Él mismo las preparó, y me pidió que los felicitara por su próximo matrimonio.

—Oh, gracias… aún no tenemos una fecha, pero se los haremos saber, sería muy bueno que nos acompañaran—. Aún no había terminado la frase y la bolsa de galletas comenzaba a mermar entre los dientes de Haruhi.

Finalmente alcanzó a Nagato, que no separaba sus ojos de un nuevo libro.

—Daré buenas referencias sobre ti en el buró. Salvaste a un agente aún a sabiendas de que una acción no autorizada podía costarte la deportación… o como sea que las formas de vida basadas en información lo entiendan. Te lo agradezco.

Nagato lo miró por un instante, sólo asintió y volvió a leer.

Ninamori hizo lo propio despidiéndose de todos e igualmente nos felicitó a Haruhi y a mí antes de que ambos caminaran hacia la puerta.

—¡Lo tengo!— Exclamé al joven agente aduanal cuando el recuerdo finalmente llegó a mi cabeza. —¡Sabía que tu cara me era familiar! Tienes un hermano ¿cierto?

—Sí, un hermano mayor.

—Tasuku Nandaba, _short stop_ de los _Yankees_ de Nueva York y candidato al salón de la fama de las grandes ligas—. Hice la remembranza de los juegos de beisbol que veo eventualmente.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me mostró los dientes de forma amistosa. Los seguimos con la mirada desde la ventana del cuarto del club hasta que abandonaron los terrenos de la escuela, preguntándonos si algún día volveríamos a verlos.

* * *

><p>Luego de una placida conversación telefónica con Langdon, me fue ofrecido un empleo que podría cubrir sin necesidad de descuidar mis estudios y con una paga bastante razonable, sólo quedaba pendiente el asunto de la admisión a la universidad, misterio que se resolvería algunos días después de terminado el curso. Haruhi continuó con su trabajo desde casa (qué aún en un futuro distante seguiría siendo un misterio para mí) y entre ambos alcanzábamos la solvencia suficiente incluso para los preparativos nupciales próximos.<p>

Nuestros padres fueron quizás los más entusiasmados con todo el asunto del matrimonio, papá Suzumiya tuvo que retirarse algunos minutos de la sala de estar de su casa cuando les hicimos el anuncio, Haruhi fue tras él y me contaría después que fue la primera vez que vio a su padre llorar. Sin embargo, en una de las primeras buenas decisiones que Haruhi tomaría en adelante, optamos por dar tiempo al tiempo y llevar con calma ese asunto.

* * *

><p>El jueves, desde las ocho de la mañana, Enomoto y Nakanishi llegaron por Haruhi y Nagato y se las llevaron a otro lugar de la escuela. Darían un pequeño concierto para el alumnado alrededor de mediodía e hicieron prometer a las dos miembros de nuestro club que participarían, Okajima (la baterista) dijo haber escrito una canción especialmente para Haruhi y quería que ella misma la cantara.<p>

—Será curioso no venir aquí cada tarde, ¿no crees?— Dijo el ésper y luego me preguntó con la mirada si quería hacer algún cambio. Él, Asahina y yo jugábamos una partida de póker.

—¿Qué va a pasar con todos nosotros? ¿Vamos a despedirnos y ya?

—De ninguna manera. Nosotros tres aún tenemos responsabilidades con Suzumiya, y a pesar de que nuestras respectivas facciones tienen que resolver asuntos con ella y contigo, nos mantendremos cerca porque así lo deseamos—. Dijo Asahina mientras miraba confundida sus cartas. —Además, aún tenemos que resolver con su ayuda el bloqueo temporal que no nos permite ir más atrás en el tiempo.

—Nosotros tenemos algo así como una deuda con ella, ya que es ella de quien emanan nuestros poderes, aunque igualmente te mentiría si te dijera que no deseo saber cómo se van a desarrollar las cosas con ustedes dos… Asahina me puede desmentir si me equivoco… pero tengo la impresión de que estoy presenciando una época decisiva de la Historia del mundo. No me lo perdería por nada. Además, es lo menos que podría hacer luego de que me perdonara por lo que hice—. Comentó Koizumi.

No ahondé más en el tema. Me queda claro que tiene un profundo arrepentimiento por todo lo que pasó. No nos lo explicó y nosotros tampoco lo forzamos. Incluso la agencia pasó por alto el incidente y le permitió mantener su rango. Aún no lo confirmo, pero tengo la impresión de que puede hacer uso libre de sus poderes sin necesidad de estar en un aislamiento. Mi móvil vibró dentro de mi bolsillo.

—Ya es hora—. Anuncié al leer el mensaje de Haruhi y confirmé estirándome un poco para ver la entrada al gimnasio. Una gran mayoría de los alumnos salían del edificio en esa dirección, donde un rótulo impreso anunciaba la presencia de ENOZ en la escuela. Muchos de nuestros compañeros eran fans de la recientemente profesional banda.

—Esto es lo que tengo—. Dije bajando dos lastimeros pares de sietes y ochos.

—Bueno, eso me da una ventaja—. Respondió el ésper, bajando un _full house_ de reyes y reinas.

—Eh… supongo entonces que perdí… sólo conseguí cuatro iguales—. Agregó nuestra inocente viajera del tiempo, bajando un póker de ases.

Realmente todo aquello se convirtió en un gran evento en unos cuantos minutos.

Los muchachos de los tres grados vitoreaban a Enomoto mientras hablaba para avivar el ambiente, dijo muchas cosas acerca de que les daba mucha nostalgia regresar a su antigua preparatoria y cómo esa etapa de su vida había determinado por completo su futuro… supongo que de alguna manera me siento más que identificado con sus palabras… esta ha sido la época más especial que he vivido, y sin embargo, un miedo semejante al de un niño que sube por primera vez a la montaña rusa me dice que esto no es más que el principio.

—Gracias a ella comenzó nuestra popularidad… es por eso que hoy la invitamos a cantar una vez más con nosotras—. Dijo emocionada la vocalista del grupo. —¡Así que despidan a Suzumiya como ella se lo merece!

Haruhi caminó al centro del escenario mientras Nagato se posicionaba a unos metros a su derecha, ya equipada con la guitarra de Nakanishi. Para mi sorpresa, la escuela reaccionó con entusiasmo, de una forma u otra, todos la conocían y a más de uno había ayudado en estos tres años de bachillerato. Las chicas de ENOZ no repararon en detalles, tanto Haruhi como Nagato iban debidamente ataviadas para el concierto, pero noté que mi prometida se cohibió un poco ante los gritos de los alumnos… imagino que no es lo mismo ver a todos desde arriba de ese escenario… y sin embargo, recobró el valor y saludó con esa atípica voz no tan aguda, ideal para cantar pop o hasta ópera. Sus medias negras (una de ellas sólo cubría su pantorrilla), la falda abombada de holanes y la blusa que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen robó el aliento de muchos de mis compañeros, sin embargo, no me sentí incómodo… creo que se debía al hecho de que ese espectáculo sería para mí por el resto de mi vida.

Una batería furiosa peleó con los gritos entusiastas de los estudiantes, pero en vez de apagarlos, sólo hizo que fueran más fuertes y jubilosos, tanto que uno podía ser fácilmente contagiado. Era una canción alegre, y sin duda alguna estaba dedicada a Koizumi y a mí… iba más o menos así:

_Itte mita dake na no ni_

_Katachi ni natta kibou _

_Sonna no wo maniukete_

_Mou kimi wa baka ne... baka ne!_

_A pesar de que se los dije tanto, mis esperanzas terminaron… de verdad creo que eres estúpido… estúpido…_

_Choushi yoku wagamama wo_

_Kasanete chotto hansei_

_Hanyai ni ayamaranai yo_

_En esta posición favorable reflejé algo de mi egoísmo, ¡pero no voy a disculparme por eso!_

_Style, winding road_

_Tsuranuita saki nite_

_Moshi kimi ga tonari ni iru to shitara_

_Así, el camino era sinuoso en todo donde fui antes de que estuvieras conmigo…_

_Someday I'll say "word of thanks"_

_Me wo mita mama de_

_Doko fuku kaze to sugu warau kedo_

_maybe come, maybe come_

_maybe come... tomorrow?_

_Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi_

_Un día daré las gracias, Pero creo que por ahora debería reír sin ninguna preocupación, y tal vez sea… ¿mañana? Seguramente ese día el cielo será azul._

_Hottoite hoshikunai_

_Junban ga chotto chigau_

_Sasshite yo tomarenai_

_Atashi no porishii na no yo_

_No quiero ser ignorada… ¿es tan difícil entender que nunca detenerme es mi regla?_

_Tonde kita ishi ni made_

_Ikari wo motte shimau_

_Zettai ni makenai kara ne_

_Y hasta que la piedra me golpeé, mantendré mi coraje, ¡así que nunca perderé!_

_Long, winding road_

_Ki ga tsuita toki ni wa_

_Mou daremo inai to omotte mita_

_Largo y sinuoso fue el camino, y cuando lo noté, me di cuenta que nadie podía seguir en él por siempre_

_Somebody else no more you_

_Isoide kureba_

_Yurushite ageru konkai dake wa_

_Pick up them, pick up them_

_pick up them... 'cause need all!_

_Soshite kimi ga tabun boyaku_

_(Para) Alguien más aparte de ti, si se da prisa, lo perdonaré sólo esta vez, ¡debemos llevarlos a todos, porque a todos los necesito! Y sé que te quejarás de ello._

_Someday I'll say "word of thanks"_

_Me wo mita mama de_

_Doko fuku kaze to sugu okoru kamo_

_Un día daré las gracias, Pero creo que por ahora podría enfadarme sin preocupación alguna_

_Somebody else no more you_

_Isoide kureba_

_Yurushite ageru demo okoru wa yo_

_maybe come, maybe come_

_maybe come... tomorrow?_

_Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi_

_(Para) Alguien más aparte de ti, si se da prisa, lo perdonaré, pero estaré muy enojada, y tal vez sea… ¿mañana? Seguramente ese día el cielo será azul._

Haruhi tuvo muy buen humor el resto de la jornada. El concierto se prolongó hasta entrada la tarde. Los alumnos se dispersaron y no hubo mayores incidentes por ese día.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó acompañado de montones y montones de emociones diferentes combinadas. Mientras volvíamos al salón luego de la ceremonia de clausura, algunos compañeros se contaban sobre sus planes para el futuro, otros compartían teléfonos y direcciones, algunas chicas hacían corrillos y se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos. La última actividad del día era el regreso a nuestro salón. El profesor Okabe vino desde su casa en silla de ruedas con una pierna inmovilizada (regalo de Haruhara), y dijo que necesitaba despedirse de nosotros y así lo hizo. No retengo mucho de lo que dijo, pero nos habló de que estábamos dando el último paso a la madurez.<p>

Es curioso, pero en los últimos minutos que pasaríamos en esa escuela, nadie parecía querer irse. Todos se mantuvieron en sus asientos, como fingiendo que era una hora libre y charlaban entre sí. Tomé mi postura de siempre en mi asiento, delante del de Haruhi, recargando mi espalda contra la pared de la ventana y girándome a verla. Ahí estaba ella, recargaba su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras miraba por la ventana, sin embargo, no estaba ese aburrimiento melancólico que la caracterizó por estos tres años… de hecho, lucía bastante diferente… irradiaba una luz especial, más incluso que hace tres semanas, cuando le propuse matrimonio.

—¿En qué piensas?— Pregunté.

—En nuestra boda…— Me respondió sin retirar los ojos del vidrio. —…estaba pensando en no tener sólo una.

—Eso tiene sentido… debemos tener un matrimonio civil y uno religioso… creo que no habrá problema con eso, tanto tu familia como la mía son sintoístas, así que…

—No me refiero a eso…— me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente. —¿Por qué habríamos de casarnos sólo de acuerdo a la tradición sintoísta? ¿Has visto un matrimonio hindi? ¡Son espectaculares! También me agrada el ritual católico, y por supuesto, debemos hacerlo a la usanza judía… por cierto… hay algo que debo decirte… — La dejé hablar… seguramente estaría pensando en todos los asuntos referentes a conseguir lugares para llevar a cabo las ceremonias, no creo que la logística sea un problema… el asunto va a ser el dinero. —…Me había sentido diferente estos días y me preguntaba por qué sería…— Aunque supongo que en realidad no debería preocuparme por eso. Tengo un nuevo empleo y algunos amigos en círculos importantes que podrían ayudarme… eso sin contar a una prometida que concede deseos. —…así que anoche fui a la farmacia a comprar una…— Después de todo e incluso si no tuviera un yen partido por la mitad, buscaría la forma de complacerla. La voy a hacer feliz a toda costa. —…el resultado no es concluyente, pero la certeza está por encima del noventa y nueve por ciento… ¿Qué opinas?

—Está muy bien—. Respondí inconscientemente. Me levanté al ver que todo mundo lo hacía y comencé a caminar a la salida del salón, pero a medio camino noté que todos los presentes nos miraba a Haruhi y a mí alternadamente… algo me dice que no presté la suficiente atención a esta última conversación y había pasado por alto algo de suma importancia… debía recapitular… me giré sobre mis talones hacia Haruhi, de pie junto a su asiento, luciendo como una solitaria rosa de Castilla amarilla aún en ausencia de su listón, con la mirada más radiante que hubiera tendido en sus dieciocho años de vida, una sonrisa más que memorable. —¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decirme?

Por imposible que parezca, la luminosidad de su sonrisa aumentó:

—Estoy embarazada.

**Epílogo.**

**Aspiración Híbrida.**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Consumatum est. Aquí concluye este pequeño flashback al tercer grado en esta saga (como la llamó Ziotzae). En poco tiempo volveremos a vernos en la próxima historia. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y estamos leyéndonos!<strong>

**Dudas y comentarios, en un review.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Disclaimer final: Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Yuki Nagato y correlativos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa de la obra _"La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya"_.**

**Haruko Haruhara, Naota Nandaba, Eri Ninamori, Canti y correlativos son propiedad de Gainax del animé _"FLCL"._**

**Robert Langdon es propiedad de Dan Brown de la serie de libros _"El Código Da Vinci", "Ángeles Y Demonios" y "El Símbolo Perdido"._**

**La canción: "_Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi" _Interpretada por Aya Hirano, compuesta por Aki Hata.**

**Espero no haber olvidado ningún disclaimer.**


End file.
